


The Buck Stops Here (停駐於此的鹿柄獵刀)

by xy700145



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 鹿柄獵刀是早前玩撲克牌時放在莊家位置的象徵物，輪到誰做莊就傳給誰，因此把鹿柄獵刀傳下去有了推卸責任的意思。魁登斯就如鹿柄獵刀，每個人都想利用他，卻在沒有價值時將他推出去。葛雷夫握住了落到他面前的鹿柄獵刀，再也沒有放開。





	1. 楔子

楔子

魁登斯˙巴波正處於尷尬的十九歲，太老了以致於找不到收養家庭，卻又太年輕了以致於難以獨活，這使他陷入了前所未有的困境。  
遑論他早已被收養，在三次被收養家庭退回之後，瑪莉˙盧˙巴波，新賽倫之家的教會孤兒院負責人放棄了送走魁登斯，看他的眼神如同望著一隻躲在家中趕不走的老鼠，勉為其難地收養他。  
「那個女人死都死了，為什麼還要留下你？」巴波太太面無表情，眼底翻湧著毒液。每次提到魁登斯的生母時，她總是如此憎恨厭煩，對生母一無所知的他訥訥無言。  
養母恰好是魁登斯的人生總是灰暗無光的主因，長期的精神壓力與肉體虐打，他在新賽倫之家苟延殘喘地活得太久了，久到除了死亡，他不知道如何逃離，可是他還不想死，至少現在還不想。

教會孤兒院寂靜得宛如墓地，孩子們為了口粥行屍走肉地接受巴波太太的驅使，唯一迴盪其內的聲響大概只有莫蒂絲提不時哼著的獵巫童謠。  
別人或許不知，但養子女中最年長的魁登斯無意間得知最小的妹妹其實是巴波太太的私生女。她不願改嫁玷汙自己寶貴的名聲，所以將女兒送往他處，又在建立孤兒院之後，尋了理由接回她，魁登斯把這個祕密埋在心裡。  
即使如此，自己的親生女兒接觸巫術，哪怕是一時好奇，只會讓巴波太太那身黑色衣裙下包裹的怒焰沸騰得更加滾燙，而魁登斯同樣難逃此劫。  
僅是這樣還不至於把一個飽受壓迫的年輕人逼至絕境，魁登斯早已習慣養母的喜怒無常，雪上加霜的是曾經有個人，波西瓦˙葛雷夫，親口描繪了個魔法世界，在魁登斯心中構築一個屬於巫師界的美好未來。  
這是他所能抓住的最後一縷希望，然而那不過是花團錦簇的空中樓閣，毫無根基的空話垮得輕而易舉，只要幾句實話就能將其擊碎。  
「你的母親是個女巫，她死了，你是使不出魔法的爆竹，這就是你想知道的身世，我們之間完事了。」男人汲汲於力量決然轉身的身影在魁登斯的心臟上劃下刻痕，淌出溫熱的血液。  
事情至此，魁登斯的崩潰就不出奇了，闇黑怨靈代替作不出反抗的他製造一場以生命為代價的瘋狂破壞。  
紐約魔法界的危機一觸即發，皆因無人足夠在乎到去援救一名遭受壓迫的男孩。

只是滿口謊言的葛林戴華德或許說對了句話，眾人皆知闇黑怨主在怨靈失控後便會被拖進死亡的漩渦，但是魁登斯活了下來。  
這是個奇蹟，沒人知道需要多強大的魔法潛能才能讓魁登斯在闇黑怨靈失控之後重新把自己拼湊回去。  
諷刺地是，他們卻說魁登斯是爆竹。  
然而與死神擦身而過並非表示魁登斯從此迎來光明的將來，他依舊是無處可去。  
不，魁登斯想起他好歹還有一處可去，「葛雷夫先生……」不成人形的黑霧中傳來呢喃。  
即使男人剛傷害過他，即使他不知道傷害他的男人不是真正的葛雷夫，魁登斯牢記著葛雷夫的承諾，他只想到這麼一個去處。

TBC


	2. 第一章

第一章

波西瓦˙葛雷夫對即將到來的混亂毫無所覺，他剛從自家地窖中被營救出來，傷痕累累如同一件破毛衣，渾身沾滿枯乾的血或泥，昂貴的西裝破爛得堪比布條，向來整齊後梳的頭髮凌亂骯髒地垂著，整個人因為多日未進食而虛弱不堪。  
彷彿嫌他不夠慘似地，葛雷夫還得面對手下（噢，或許快要是昔日手下了）的窺探目光，不光是由於從來整齊嚴肅的上司首次在他們面前狼狽如斯，還因為眼下看著好像他是個在自家地窖弄了個刑訊室的變態。  
詛咒蓋瑞˙葛林戴華德的偏執，不過是間闢來短暫使用的刑房還弄得似模似樣，為此他不得不積聚起僅剩的力量撐起自己。  
「別看了，葛林戴華德的傑作。」葛雷夫憎恨地冷哼，語氣中的深痛惡絕足以讓正氣師們認為自己不該這麼臆測九死一生的長官。  
「抱歉，部長。」正氣師們紛紛凝神歛目地繼續搜查葛雷夫的住所，以及盡可能地以最快速度把他送進魔國會下轄醫院。  
別怪他們八卦，從來清高自制備受崇敬的長官無意間顯露私人癖好時總是特別引人注目。  
不過別弄錯了，葛雷夫厭惡的對象是葛林戴華德，而非地窖本身，老實說他自己曾想過裝設一間私人刑房。  
是的，他是個性虐愛好者，但由於這個小小興趣不符合一名冷靜自傲、家學淵源又有名望的首席正氣師形象，他只能忍痛放棄。  
如今看看他這麼多年的忍耐換來了甚麼？真是感謝葛林戴華德啊。

沒能全程旁觀自己的房屋遭受眾人蹂躪，葛雷夫在搜查結束之前便被轉移至醫院，男人疲憊不堪的身心靈終於得以休歇，但若門口不是總有兩名正氣師輪班監守會更好。  
部長的身分（或者尚待全然洗清的嫌疑）讓他獲得一個單人病房，許久不曾清閒的葛雷夫靠坐在病床上，堪稱奢侈地將大把時間用在梳理前段日子的混亂記憶上，尤其在聽說魁登斯──那個可憐的賽倫復興會男孩──是闇黑怨主且已被剿滅後，佔據他腦袋時間最多的便是他。  
蒂娜˙金坦，重案調查部的一名正氣師，有數個適合這行的優點，急公好義、富有同情心且認真守制，但有一個致命缺點就是莽撞衝動，她在大庭廣眾之下攻擊了賽倫復興會的巴波太太，這同時是葛雷夫第一次知道魁登斯的存在。  
在蒂娜被降職到魔杖許可處之前，葛雷夫曾經與她有過一次談話。  
「金坦小姐，你讓我們必須派出大半部門的除憶師來掩蓋這件事。」葛雷夫繃著臉譴責。  
「很抱歉，我真心地道歉。」蒂娜沮喪地垂頭，卻倔強地盯著桌面，「可是她鞭打那個男孩，為什麼我們不能幫助他？」  
「他是個爆竹，魔法界不一定適合他。」葛雷夫沒因魁登斯的處境動容，「你該求助莫魔相關部門。」  
「他們就是不管啊！」蒂娜忿忿然抬頭直視他，「你也看見他的遭遇了，我敢說賽倫復興會從沒打算放過我們。」  
「那又怎樣。」葛雷夫輕嗤，他們一直在監控賽倫復興會，如今的莫魔社會已經不買巫術這套帳了。  
「我不能就這樣放下他不管。」蒂娜咬著唇，固執地梗著脖子道。  
「你離他們遠一點，我會看顧那個男孩。」當時葛雷夫這麼說，僅是為了打發冥頑不靈的部屬。  
他自己來總比蒂娜再在眾目睽睽之下鬧出事情要好些，不過重諾如葛雷夫沒打算逃避，還是勉為其難地安排與魁登斯的會面。

與魁登斯的初次見面，對葛雷夫而言，不是甚麼值得再三回味的記憶，若非此後發生的一連串事情，將被淹沒在記憶之海中。  
那是個微涼的黃昏，賽倫復興會男孩，確切地說是軀殼漸從少年長成青年卻仍維持孩子裝扮的男孩，穿著過小的衣服半躬著腰畏畏縮縮地對路人遞傳單，話也不敢多說兩句。  
陰沉又古怪的魁登斯少有人願意靠近，行色匆匆的路人閃過他繼續前行，無止境地趕著時間難以放緩腳步，偶有幾隻手接過張傳單，通常走遠些就捏成團丟棄在地。  
在這個邁入工業社會的美國，無人再閒得關心虛無飄渺的巫術，更別說反巫術組織。  
魁登斯的傳單沒發出去幾張，有時甚或遭致嘲弄，遠遠瞧見這一切的葛雷夫皺緊了眉，這就是金坦救助的對象？他討厭懦弱、膽小及一事無成，還有與之相關的特質。  
然而諾言就是諾言，葛雷夫混進人群當中，逐漸接近魁登斯。  
「魁登斯˙巴波。」低著頭沒瞧清來人面目的魁登斯在那隻乾淨修長的手抽走傳單時，因聽見自己的名字而周身顫抖了下。  
「抱歉，先生？」他抬眼飛快偷覷男人再慌忙垂眼看地面，確信自己從未見過此人。  
「跟我來。」葛雷夫自顧自地走前幾步，饒有興致地看著傳單上荒腔走板的內容，而後發現男孩沒有跟上，他壓抑下內心的不耐煩扭頭說，「金坦小姐託我過來。」  
魔國會的除憶師只洗掉蒂娜從養母的鞭打下拯救他的記憶，魁登斯沒有忘記曾經在街頭關懷他的女性。  
「她不能來了嗎？」他的話中透出了絲希冀，很快掩蓋在他惶然的表情下。  
「現在跟我來。」葛雷夫招手，似在喚隻小狗。  
捏緊了手中的一疊紙張，不由自主輕顫的魁登斯隨他走進昏暗的小巷，與平整亮潔的大道相較，這條巷弄昏暗且飄散異味，僅餘的優點就是鮮有人造訪。  
「金坦答應過你甚麼？」葛雷夫劈頭就問。  
魁登斯愣了愣，佝僂著背想把自己縮得更小，「沒有，女士只是偶爾來看看。」  
「很好，我姓葛雷夫。」葛雷夫還是一副矜高自持的模樣，默默在心中慶幸蒂娜沒有傻得做出不切實際的承諾，「接下來我會替她照看你。」  
「是的，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯唯唯諾諾地說，忍不住抬眼辨明男人的臉。  
「走吧，這時間該吃晚餐了。」葛雷夫掏出衣袋裡的懷表看了一眼，不太高興自己耽擱這麼多時間。  
「對不起，我、我還沒發完……」魁登斯把傳單抱在胸前，為拒絕了男人而感到惶恐不安。  
「給我。」葛雷夫硬扯過那疊傳單，左手在上面揮轉了半圈，傳單們偷偷摸摸地飛到過路人的口袋裡。  
「這是……」魁登斯興奮又茫然地吞嚥了下口水，「這是魔法對不對？」急切地忘記了恐懼，他抬頭望向他，期望得到確切的答案。  
葛雷夫不想多費唇舌，擺手欲要修改魁登斯的記憶。  
難得勇敢地抓住他的手，魁登斯說：「不要，我知道你們有辦法讓我忘掉，最近我想起一些事情。」  
抽回自己的手，葛雷夫興味地打量他，一個記憶咒難以長久生效的爆竹，有點意思。  
「對不起。」魁登斯鼓起的星點勇氣，在男人的眼神掃視中如戳破的氣球般洩空，他縮肩垂頭等待責罵或更嚴重的處罰，魁登斯知道自己不該去碰這種體面人的手。  
「好了，我沒太多閒暇時間可以揮霍。」葛雷夫率先走出巷口，沒有挨罵的男孩意外地看著他的後背，唇邊扯出一個生疏的真誠笑容，躡手躡腳地跟在其後。

即使不是費心挑選，能讓葛雷夫上門的餐館也不會是路邊小販攤，在魁登斯的近二十年的歲月中，初次踏足這種場合的他坐立難安。  
周圍的食客雖然沒有衣著光鮮的高官貴族，但也是穿著得體的男男女女，魁登斯下意識地拉了拉上縮的袖口，深怕別人注意到他這個格格不入的存在。  
「坐下。」瞧見他的舉動，葛雷夫抿緊唇壓下一絲不悅，男孩從頭到腳唯一討他喜歡的特質，大概就是乖巧聽話了吧。  
「對不起。」魁登斯低語，輕手輕腳地拉開椅子坐下，他的行為並非源自於良好教養，而是在新賽倫之家，不引人注目才是生存之道。  
服務生迅速地來為他們記錄點餐，或許是葛雷夫的主導地位太過突出，他有意無意地忽略了詢問魁登斯，只將菜單遞給葛雷夫。  
葛雷夫掃了兩眼立刻點餐，然後把菜單往魁登斯的方向傳，後者驚慌地手足無措。  
「魁登斯？」葛雷夫的語氣中略帶命令口吻，「該你點餐了。」  
「對不起，我、我吃甚麼都可以。」從未挑選過食物的魁登斯不知所措。  
「別老是道歉。」葛雷夫受不了地說，男孩嚇得緊閉雙唇，他深呼吸以免自己責罵男孩的怯弱，「我來替你點。」  
「麻煩您了，先生。」魁登斯的雙手在桌巾的遮掩下互相抓緊，害怕自己顫抖得太明顯。  
替魁登斯隨便點了套餐後，葛雷夫奇異地感到自己膨脹的掌控慾獲得了些許滿足，在這個時代，男士已經不再替女伴點餐了，他無處發洩的控制慾只能在工作中聊以慰藉。  
浪費這些時間總算還有點價值，葛雷夫心想，對男孩的態度轉趨和緩。  
似乎察覺到男人態度的變化，抑或是散發香氣的食物太誘人，魁登斯不再那麼緊張兮兮，他試探地拿起刀叉，在沒受到男人的指責後，小口小口地把食物送進嘴裡。  
他們在安靜中各自用畢自己的餐點，非是男人奉行食不言寢不語那套，而是葛雷夫覺得自己實在跟魁登斯沒有共同的話題，現在這樣最好。  
但是當甜點，一個以他的標準來說差強人意的焦糖布丁，送到桌上時，葛雷夫沒有錯過男孩低垂的眼瞼下流洩的光芒。  
「喜歡甜點，哼？」果然還是孩子，葛雷夫的嘴角上揚了幾乎難以分辨的弧度。  
「沒有，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯口快地否認，握住布丁盛裝容器的手指幾不可見地抖著，怕男人會像養母那樣搶走所有自己表露欣喜之意的東西。  
「快吃。」葛雷夫拉下臉，無由來地因男孩的防備感到慍怒。  
「好的，先生。」魁登斯低頭，以他這般小幅度動作所能做到的極限，用勺子把布丁挖進嘴裡。  
「把這個也吃了。」葛雷夫發誓自己看見男孩感激的眼神，真好騙。  
「謝謝。」魁登斯露出個薄弱的笑，看見轉瞬即逝的笑顏，葛雷夫發覺男孩長得並不差。  
在魁登斯努力吃掉第二個布丁時，葛雷夫冷不防地說：「我能幫你換一個收養家庭。」  
「不、不用了。」魁登斯囁囁嚅嚅地說，感覺滑入喉嚨的布丁也變得苦澀。  
「她對你稱不上好。」葛雷夫心中嘆息，看來無望一次性解決眼前的麻煩。  
「我曾經被別的家庭收養過。」魁登斯的聲音細如蚊吟，幸好對面的男人是巫師，「他們都會把我退回去。」  
聽明白的葛雷夫低咒了句，不曉得為了男孩的遭遇還是甩脫不了男孩的自己。

從此之後，那條陰暗的小巷成為他們會面的場所，葛雷夫會在百忙之中抽暇到那附近，如果男孩正好在那裏發傳單，他們會見上一面，千篇一律地問幾句話，有空的話再吃頓晚餐，防止魁登斯營養不良到危及生命，順便享受對男孩頤指氣使的詭異滿足感。  
過陣子不忙時再騰時間出來解決男孩的問題，葛雷夫在心中對自己說，目前就只能這樣了。  
認為自己盡了力的葛雷夫心安理得地繼續過自己的生活，而在他的行程表上，永遠有密密麻麻的事項優先於男孩，直到變故來到。

TBC


	3. 第二章

第二章

整件事究竟從何而起，實際上葛雷夫現已難追本溯源。  
葛林戴華德在歐洲的張狂行徑讓歐洲各國的正氣師疲於奔命，引發了整個魔法界的高度警戒，包含北美洲的他們，所以葛雷夫那陣子忙得不可開交。  
某日他踏著月色回到自己家中，迎接葛雷夫的不是溫暖的爐火以及家庭小精靈送上來的遲來晚餐，而是一記猝不及防的酷刑咒。  
身為首席正氣師，葛雷夫當然不會坐以待斃，立刻回以數個攻擊性惡咒，但終歸是技不如人。  
當他雙手被反綁在後跪在客廳的硬木板上時，葛雷夫終於看清了來人，多榮幸啊，蓋瑞˙葛林戴華德本人駕臨寒舍。  
「晚上好，部長先生。」葛林戴華德面對他坐在葛雷夫最喜歡的扶手椅上，閒適得如同在自家。  
「葛林戴華德。」葛雷夫咬牙切齒地從嘴裡吐出來人的名字，然後他在牆角看見一具小屍體，是他的家庭小精靈，「托比！」  
「真遺憾，他英勇地反擊了。」毫無歉意的葛林戴華德臉上出現冰涼的笑意，「我希望你能幫我一個小忙。」  
「妄想，我不信你那套。」就算處於劣勢，葛雷夫的背脊未曾彎下。  
「跟陰溝老鼠那樣活得見不得光就是你夢想的生活？我不這麼覺得。」葛林戴華德的聲音如同海妖的奏鳴，卻只能誘騙意志不夠堅定的人。  
「你所謂的『為了更偉大的利益』只是謬論。」葛雷夫冷哼，「蠢蛋才會引為真理。」  
「正好我沒打算立刻就說服你，噩噩令！」葛林戴華德的魔杖輕點，向他下了蠻橫咒。  
鎖心術與屏障咒『破心護』是正氣師的必修魔咒，鎖心術保護大腦隨時隨地不被窺伺，而屏障咒能反擊襲來的破心咒，修習結果的優劣因人而異。  
首席正氣師通常都是優秀的鎖心者，與其花費大量時間在葛雷夫的腦袋中攻堅掠奪訊息，不如直接控制他。  
「不！」葛雷夫用盡心力抵抗腦中忽然出現的聲音，那股聲音攪亂他的神智，蠱惑他臣服於面前的金髮黑巫師。  
「嘖嘖。」葛林戴華德欣賞他的竭力抗拒如同看一齣有趣的戲劇，散漫地對他扔了幾個酷刑咒，戲弄獵物那般打碎他的心理防線，最後葛雷夫靜止下來。  
「葛林戴華德大人。」葛雷夫卑躬屈膝，僅剩眼睛不自覺地抽動顯示他仍在腦袋裡掙扎。  
金髮黑巫師邪氣地笑，「我在預言中看見賽倫復興會的男孩，他叫甚麼名字？」  
「魁登斯˙巴波。」葛雷夫的嘴背叛了他的意志。  
「是了，就是他。」葛林戴華德愜意地逛著客廳，彷彿巡視自己的領地，「還有你，安全部長。你們離黯黑怨靈很近，將它帶來給我。」  
「謹遵你的命令，大人。」葛雷夫的束縛被解開，如今的他無法控制自己的行為，被困在自己的軀殼裡面無聲吶喊著反抗，身體卻遵循葛林戴華德的意思行動。  
金髮黑巫師在他家中憑空闢出用以關押葛雷夫的地窖，並在唯一的進出門上設置好幾種測盜咒，避免他在自己沒留意的時候掙脫蠻橫咒的控制逃離。

從此以後，下班返家對葛雷夫而言再也不是意味著安歇休憩，通常他會被迫聽葛林戴華德的長篇大論，試圖洗腦他加入自己的陣營，接著暫時解開蠻橫咒，在沒得到想要的回答後，將他折磨一番後重下蠻橫咒丟進地窖。  
有些時候葛林戴華德會外出擴展自己的勢力，仍在控制下的葛雷夫會將自己鎖進地窖，這代表他得到一個不被折磨的珍貴夜晚。  
每日早晨，地窖門的測盜咒會釋放葛雷夫出來整理儀容去上班，而葛林戴華德霸佔了他的主臥室，儼然把他家當作自己的秘密藏身點。  
不僅如此，葛林戴華德亦會三不五時地重新對他施加蠻橫咒，不讓葛雷夫有機會脫逃，並且時時威脅他盡早找出闇黑怨靈好少挨幾記酷刑咒。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

接下來的日子是場醒不來的惡夢，大部分時間葛雷夫恍惚地觀看自己的身體如常活動，偶爾腦袋清明時他見縫插針地扒住蠻橫咒的薄弱邊緣用盡全力掙扎。  
曾經有次葛雷夫從爛成泥沼的思緒中爬出來暫時獲得少許自控，原因是故友的幼弟，紐特˙斯卡曼德，被蒂娜˙金坦拉扯著出現在魔國會重案調查部中。  
理由不怎麼妙，非法攜帶奇獸入境外加在莫魔面前暴露魔法。  
葛雷夫曾經聽過好友忒修斯˙斯卡曼德，與自己個性相仿的英國優秀正氣師，如何形容自己的弟弟，一個徹頭徹尾的奇獸愛好者。  
在一戰時，葛雷夫與忒修斯同線作戰，後者經常抱怨幼弟對奇獸的過度關注，可是當紐特負責調教的烏克蘭鐵腹龍在戰場斬獲功勞時，聽見戰報的忒修斯會在臉上掛著微笑，表現得與有榮焉。  
瞥見紐特的眼神在自己身上停留片刻，葛雷夫猜想或許忒修斯曾與他提及自己，男人抓住了這個機會追至魔杖許可處，藉口必須調查那只裝滿奇獸的皮箱，然而葛雷夫尚未能夠做出任何暗示，紐特就因發現拿錯皮箱而滿心都是如何找回他的寶貝們。  
葛雷夫在蠻橫咒的高壓掌控下勉力做出的求助無疾而終。

這日離開魔國會時，前行的方向讓葛雷夫的胃一陣翻攪，從前的他很少會感到愧疚，自從被控制以來，每次與魁登斯見面，愧疚感就會抓皺他的胃。  
葛雷夫一直都知道如果不是曾經施捨過友好於他的自己，男孩不會毫不設防地投入信任。  
但是找到闇黑怨靈在葛林戴華德的各種命令中是重中之重，葛雷夫無法阻止自己與男孩的會面，只能盡力不對魁登斯做出過度的明示暗示。儘管如此，這段時間內允出的許諾也夠讓他難受的了。  
再一次地，他詛咒葛林戴華德不得好死。  
「先生，你覺得我是怪胎嗎？」比平時更沮喪的魁登斯低聲問，這於他亦屬少見，因為他平常就相當消極。  
「不，你是個特別的年輕人，所以我才需要你的協助。」葛雷夫在心中大喊滾啊蠢小子，別再聽我胡說就是幫了大忙，說出口的卻是，「你有線索了嗎？」  
「我還在找。」魁登斯不敢抬頭，覺得自己無能到無法幫助先生，「葛雷夫先生，能不能告訴我是男孩還是女孩？」  
「在我的預見中是不滿十歲的孩子，就在你母親和你的周圍。」被解放的丹恩啊，葛雷夫都不知道原來他有預見能力。  
「這樣的孩子有很多。」魁登斯結結巴巴地說，益發畏縮。  
「我還預見一件事，你是關鍵，你是得到那孩子信任的那個人。」葛雷夫很想給自己一巴掌摀住勸哄男孩的嘴巴，「你想加入魔法界，我也很想你加入我們，但是你要先找到那個孩子。」又來了，又是這種話，葛雷夫內心無奈。  
最大的胡蘿蔔懸在魁登斯的眼前，葛雷夫曉得男孩會盡忠職守地繼續追尋，就如同葛林戴華德稍晚也會從他口中得知。  
「只要找到他，我們都會自由。」葛雷夫巧妙地在不違反命令下，自主說了句暗示自己非自由身的話，寄望男孩能察覺不對勁。  
雖然希望渺茫，他與男孩並未熟到能判斷出他性格的微妙變化，但死馬當活馬醫吧。  
葛雷夫加緊腳步離開，免得自己的身體不受控制地用花言巧語誘哄無知男孩，或者變本加厲地做些讓魁登斯更加沉迷的肢體接觸。

如果說和魁登斯見面讓他胃疼，那麼踏進家門讓葛雷夫渾身發疼，特別是腦袋。  
僅是思及盤據居所的金髮黑巫師，葛雷夫忍不住暢想哪日他熬過眼前所有的糟心事之後，他得給整間房子消次毒。  
然而目前他只能走進家門，一五一十地向葛林戴華德報告今天的事情，尤其是尋找闇黑怨靈的進展。  
「沒用的廢物。」聽見事態停滯不前，葛林戴華德的臉扭曲了一瞬，「愚蠢，你只要碰碰他、哄哄他，那種傻小子感受到溫暖就不再願意放手，他就會對你更唯命是從。」  
金髮黑巫師煩躁地來回走了圈，然後他瞇起眼審視葛雷夫，「你還在對抗我的控制，不愧是首席正氣師。」  
葛林戴華德陰暗的淺笑逐漸擴大，「時間快不夠了，既然你不肯，我就自己來。」  
站在他面前猶如屍體般無聲無息的葛雷夫眼睛難以分辨地張大了些，無聲地痛罵眼前的瘋子和無力警告魁登斯的自己。  
葛林戴華德打發般揮了揮手，飛來的繩索將他捆得像個粽子，接著葛雷夫腦中忽然清明，這段時日裡從未有過的澄澈。  
「殺了我。」不再受控於蠻橫咒的葛雷夫頓時猜到金髮黑巫師的盤算，仇恨地瞪著他。  
「腦筋轉得真快，你該慶幸變身水的原料不能死亡，否則我會如你所願。」葛林戴華德拔下他一根頭髮，揮手讓葛雷夫摔進地窖裡，門轟然關上。  
跌進地窖的葛雷夫渾身痠疼，但這個漫長的夜晚還沒結束，不知道過去了多久，或者根本沒過幾刻鐘，當頭頂傳來窖門開啟的聲音時，他艱難地睜開眼，看見與自己絲毫不差的男人踩著階梯走下來。  
茉西路易斯！葛雷夫提醒自己得把這套衣服燒了。  
「速速前。」葛林戴華德招手，插在葛雷夫大衣內袋的魔杖朝他飛去。  
看見這幕的葛雷夫簡直怒火焚心，他來不及咒罵出聲，一片劇痛構成的渾沌就壟罩住他，酷刑咒與破心咒接連不斷朝他扔來，間或參雜著許多黑魔法劃開他的血肉或重擊他的軀體。  
葛雷夫不知道這場折磨延續了多久，也記不得從自己嘴裡吐出的除了血之外還有甚麼消息，可是他能以性命保證，所有屬於魔國會的機密仍然安放在他的心中，由鎖心術層層保護著。

TBC


	4. 第三章

第三章

關在地窖充當魔藥材料的時光很難說是否難熬，不外乎是嚴酷的拷問與甜蜜的不醒人事輪番佔滿所有時間，葛雷夫沒興趣回憶詳細過程。  
時間在此種環境中失去了軌跡，就他所知僅是某日地窖的門再沒開啟，像塊死肉的葛雷夫鬆開持續繃緊的神經倒在地上喘息，然而沒過多久他就開始擔心自己能否在飢餓致死前獲救。  
葛雷夫厭惡坐以待斃，他盡力呼喚體內的魔法，可惜他實在太虛弱了，所有的努力徒勞無功。  
幸好正氣師尚未無能至此，感謝自己對正氣師訓練一貫不輕易放水的高標準，葛雷夫終於能從自家地窖中脫身。

當他乾淨舒適地躺在病床上感受窗外吹進的徐徐微風沖散床頭的花束香氣時，主席女士親臨病房慰問傷痕累累的左右手。  
門口守衛的正氣師先主席女士一步走進來，然後對瑟拉菲娜˙皮奎里做了個恭迎的手勢，主席女士輕聲吩咐他們在外等候。  
「主席女士，恕我不起身相迎。」葛雷夫靠著立起的枕頭，眼角眉梢帶有過往的神采，雙手相疊放在蓋於腰間的毯子上。  
「安全部長。」皮奎里朝他頷首，在房門關閉之後，坐到床旁的椅子上，「不敢相信那幾日與我交換意見的人不是你。」她的眸中有一絲愧疚。  
「這不奇怪，皮奎里。」葛雷夫笑了下，「我們都太忙了，而且有一打以上的正氣師比你更該察覺我們之中的黑巫師。」  
「我從沒想過會忙得維繫不了我們之間的默契。」皮奎里的背脊此時不再挺直如松。  
「在就任之前你就知道這不是輕鬆的工作。」葛雷夫安慰道，「葛林戴華德的審判進行到哪了？」  
「目前決定開啟國際巫審加碼臨時審判庭。」講到這件事，皮奎里面上的頹色更甚。  
「愚蠢，我們不能保證他的信徒沒滲透到國際巫師聯盟的層級，聽審團有太大的操作空間。」葛雷夫怒道，臉色不豫。  
「這不是一個國家能決定的事，開會時所有人都爭著要引渡他去審判，根本無從判別真心假意。」皮奎里怒意不掩。  
「是我們抓住了葛林戴華德。」巧妙地略過了紐特在其中發揮的作用，葛雷夫不平地說。  
「沒人否認這點。」近日的挫敗讓皮奎里略顯疲色。  
「他們只是不在乎。」葛雷夫可想而知。  
「早點回來幫我。」皮奎里掐斷這個讓人食不下嚥的話題，「這是黯黑怨靈的檔案，你應該會想知道。」  
「謝謝，我正在想該問誰拿這些。」葛雷夫自嘲地調侃，除了皮奎里不會有人敢拿機密檔案給他了。  
拍了拍他的肩，將所有情緒收起的皮奎里昂起頭叩響病房門，向外面的正氣師示意她的離開。  
在主席女士離開之後，葛雷夫解開文件夾上象徵重要檔案的紅絲帶，翻開看見幾張薄紙，四平八穩的官方措辭描述著事件的前因後果，結論中寫著魁登斯作為取走多名莫魔性命的闇黑怨靈被正氣師們擊殺。  
「魁登斯˙巴波。」葛雷夫長嘆了聲，懷疑自己是否在這陣子用光了下半輩子的嘆氣額度。  
內心五味雜陳的葛雷夫偶爾會覺得這樣也好，有時又覺得魁登斯不該是這種結局，他想他始終虧欠那個男孩。

在心情複雜的葛雷夫休養生息之際，依然是一團黑霧狀的魁登斯正在大街小巷亂竄。  
魁登斯悲哀地發現，除去一個姓氏，他對葛雷夫一無所知，男孩只好跟蹤每個在不為人所見處使用魔法的巫師，蜷縮在他們的公事包、手提袋甚或大衣口袋，大海撈針地等待他們透露自己想要的訊息。  
昨天他躲在某件粉色風衣的口袋中混進了一個地方。  
即使他從未踏足過，但是他認識這棟大樓，無人不知伍爾沃斯大樓是全世界最高的建築，不過他敢肯定自己進來的這處所在跟大家熟知的伍爾沃斯大樓不盡相同。  
口袋的主人是個聲線優美的女性，話語間總是洋溢著暖和的氣息，他不由自主地貪戀，但是女巫太過警覺了，頻頻伸手在他藏身的所在抓撈，魁登斯默默與這把嗓子告別，匆忙沿著地板躲進其他人的提包內。  
「葛雷夫部長還沒出院。」今天魁登斯躲在一件皮大衣的口袋，其主人竊語說出了這些天來他期盼聽見的關鍵詞：葛雷夫。  
「我是他也寧願繼續待在醫院裡，我是說，誰想面對那些調查啊。」另外一個較為高亢的男音說。  
「部長肯定是清白的。」皮大衣的主人激憤道，他應該是葛雷夫的支持者，「那都是葛林戴華德控制他做出來的事，有些根本是他親自偽裝成部長，好多人都看見了部長被折磨得遍體鱗傷。」  
「誰說不是，可是那些調查啊刺探的，你不會以為部長受得了吐真劑或破心咒吧？」高亢的男音掩不住語氣中的幸災樂禍，「弄個不好連職位都不保。」  
皮大衣的主人沉默了半晌，「我們不能失去他，不能是現在。」安全部長身處高位，擁護者眾，等待他中箭落馬以圖補位者同樣不少，但即使他們抓到了葛林戴華德，沒人敢信誓旦旦地說魔法界已無啟動大戰的可能。

魁登斯起初聽不明白，所以他躲藏在皮大衣的口袋中跟隨他到達魔法安全部，輕悄悄地縮在每個人的抽屜、外套以及茶水間的陰暗角落偷聽任何一個人說話。  
從所有人的話語間，魁登斯把這些斷簡殘篇拼湊成章，發現一個差點震散他的事實，那個欺騙他的冷血混蛋不是葛雷夫本人，甚至在他交代自己找尋闇黑怨靈那時起就已經被某種相當厲害的魔法控制。  
魁登斯的心中冒出一股喜悅，緊接著被悵惘沖散，這又如何呢？在那之前，葛雷夫先生從來沒多待見他，黑霧發出了幾聲啜泣。  
這幾日他也從皮大衣的話語中得知他們對自己的處置是『就地格殺』，去找先生的後果又能比這糟到哪去……魁登斯心想，沉默地給自己打氣，整團黑霧清晰的顫抖慢慢平息。  
既然原定計畫不改，而且魁登斯已經搞清楚了這裡是葛雷夫的工作地點，現在他只要溜進檔案室查找男人的住所地址就好。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

葛雷夫來自一個歷史長度跟魔國會相差無幾的家族，身為初代十二正氣師的後裔，葛雷夫家族在正氣師當中聲名赫赫。  
當一個家族的族譜太長的時候，就會衍化出許多潛規則，比如說葛雷夫們偏向長角水蛇學院、葛雷夫們喜歡同住在象徵榮耀的老宅莊園以及葛雷夫們不喜歡與外人來往過於親暱。  
從這個角度來看，波西瓦˙葛雷夫是個不這麼『葛雷夫』的葛雷夫，他選擇了雷鳥學院，獨自購宅居住，但是他的確與家族共享了一個特質，即是他不喜歡與其他人交心，所以要他撤掉鎖心術著實令他為難。  
「長官，請您配合調查程序。」紅髮的男正氣師苦著臉說，他有種預感當葛雷夫重新走進魔國會裡時，就是他倒大楣的時候。  
託生骨水、消炎魔藥與治療師的各種治癒魔咒之福，入院兩週的葛雷夫在今天得到了出院許可，然而治療師只是第一關，真要踏出院門的話，還得讓調查員做完筆錄，因此脫下病袍換回西裝的他面色凝重地坐在病房裡的茶几前，對面坐著兩名正氣師。  
涉及忠誠調查的筆錄並非口述可以完成，擺在葛雷夫面前有兩個選項，吐真劑或者抽取記憶製作副本。  
葛雷夫非常了解這兩者的差異，鑒於他的職業特性，魔國會必然不會信任單次的吐真劑紀錄，他們會在之後反反覆覆派人複查，確認所有紀錄保持一致，葛雷夫無法忍受這個。  
然而製作記憶副本，葛雷夫必須撤掉鎖心術將心緒暴露在可能的刺探中，負責此事的正氣師會對他使用破心咒，然後攫取他的記憶，複製一份記憶銀液裝瓶帶回，一勞永逸但同樣令他厭煩。  
葛雷夫的手指漫不經心地敲著椅把，表情肅然不發一語，丹恩知道從他學會用鎖心術保護自己的大腦之後，再也沒撤下來過。  
負責攫取記憶的褐髮女正氣師被葛雷夫眼中掃過的厲光嚇得寒毛直豎，「我們只會擷出有關的記憶，您知道的。」她盡力讓自己的手藝值得信服，但是葛雷夫繼續緘默地瞪視他們，指尖敲打椅把的細微響音像是他們的職業生涯喪鐘。  
「這是您作的決定，長官。」紅髮男巫催促道，他暗想今日他算是了解為什麼他們的標準制服是深色大衣，如此當他們背部盜汗時，不會被人察覺而破壞正氣師的形象。  
「如果我不必從中擇一，那才夠格稱為我的決定。」葛雷夫語帶蔑視，壞心情讓他看起來更氣勢逼人，正氣師們在心中發出了相同的悲鳴。  
魔法安全部與重案調查部同屬於魔法法律執行司之下的部門，由於近年來安全部長兼任法律執行司長，重案調查部的正氣師總是爭不過魔法安全部。  
惟獨眼前這件苦差事，安全部的正氣師們紛紛祭出了該死的利益迴避原則，表示葛雷夫是他們的直屬上司，不宜由他們完成筆錄，把這個燙手山芋扔給了重案調查部，而這兩名正氣師是猜拳輸了的倒楣蛋。  
「動手吧，做得快點。」葛雷夫閉眼又睜開，似是跨過了自己心中那道檻，儘管嘴裡吐出的字冷如冰粒，聽在兩名正氣師耳中卻如同天籟之音。  
「是的，長官。」紅髮男巫抽出魔杖，鼓起勇氣對準葛雷夫的臉，深吸了口氣。  
「等一下，妳來。」神情難辨的葛雷夫打斷他，指使褐髮女巫接手。  
緊張過頭的紅髮男巫岔氣猛咳，在嗆咳之間替自己辯解，「可是通常會由破心咒更熟練的人施展。」  
「你不夠鎮定，我不做試咒的靶子。」葛雷夫目光落在他微顫的手，紅髮男巫聞言露出要哭不哭的表情。  
褐髮女巫想表示自己同樣慌張，然而上司的目光看過來，她不由自主地站了出來，接過同事的工作。  
抱著早死早超生的念頭，褐髮女巫說：「恕我冒犯了，長官。」對著葛雷夫揮動魔杖，她的手沒有顫抖，但她感覺心臟快要從嘴裡跳出來。  
彷彿有股迷霧流進他的腦殼，葛雷夫強自壓抑施展破心護反擊或者樹立屏障的反射動作，用一種讓面前兩名正氣師想互相抱著高呼投降的目光死死盯著他們，褐髮女巫推搡同事，急忙提醒他趕快上去取記憶銀液。  
紅髮男巫抓緊魔杖，輕戳在葛雷夫的太陽穴上扭轉幾圈，幾團記憶銀液就抽了出來，然後他將銀液放進瓶中，低聲唸複製咒取得副本，再將這些記憶塞回葛雷夫的腦袋。  
整套程序完成之後，不僅葛雷夫鬆了口氣，兩名正氣師覺得他們不啻於重新經歷了正氣師資格測驗般虛脫。  
葛雷夫伸指揉了揉太陽穴，似乎在把記憶按回原處，「我的處置下來了嗎？」  
「是的，長官。」紅髮男巫交給他一個有著魔國會標誌的黑色公文夾與一個長木盒，「這是簽發的正式公文還有您的魔杖。」  
「正氣師們，你們可以離開了。」葛雷夫接過文件夾，對他們下逐客令。  
正氣師們迫不及待地遵令快步退出，離開病房的他們覺得自己活了過來。  
手放在檔面片刻，葛雷夫打開了文件夾，他迅速看完這寥寥幾行字，放下文件夾從盒中取出自己的魔杖撫摸。  
「嗨，老夥計。」葛雷夫低喃，握住這隻與他同樣在內裡千瘡百孔的魔杖，感受到魔杖的共鳴，他露出近日罕有的愉悅笑容。  
可以想見葛林戴華德用他的魔杖並不順手，只好注入更多的魔力與投入更多的精神來強制操控，因為葛雷夫與魔杖的連結尚在，這仍是屬於他的魔杖。  
公文中所揭露的已是他所能想像的結果中最好的幾個之一，法律執行司長一職不變、安全部長一職停職查看，並休病假一個月。  
另外，首席正氣師更多地是名譽性頭銜，通過挑戰現任持有人決鬥得勝贏取，因此不受影響。唯有一項值得矚目的權限則是若戰鬥中無其他更高級別長官指揮，以首席正氣師馬首是瞻。  
法律執行司下面有許多部門，每個部門都有頭領，所以司長其實主要是作為主席的副手及協調跨部門事項的存在，位高然則實權有限，就算葛雷夫月餘後重回辦公室亦無法打破常規把鼻子伸到各部門底下去。  
負責魔法社會安全的魔法安全部，其部長手握實權，自然不能讓嫌疑尚未洗清的葛雷夫繼續任職，他並不感到意外。  
等到複製的記憶銀液被抽絲剝繭研究透徹，然後寫成一份詳細的報告證實他的清白，經由層層遞交上去，抵達主席的辦公桌上時，大抵就是他重回安全部的時候了。  
葛雷夫再了解這些官樣文章也不為過，但輪到自己身上依然難掩煩悶，他猜想或許只有當事出突然需要他出手時，魔國會才可能因事急從權而加快審核步驟。  
休假嗎？葛雷夫嗤笑，就當是一次性用完往年積下的假期吧，他還有一個亂糟糟的房子要整理。

沐浴在中午的溫暖陽光下，踏出醫院的他看上去還是那個冷淡自傲的葛雷夫，大衣的衣擺在其身後劃出弧度，他大度地容藏在暗處的紐約魂報狗仔拍下他的照片再消影離開，下一秒出現在自家附近的小巷。  
相較於居住在魔法社區，葛雷夫選擇了莫魔社區，他的房子在兩棟莫魔住家之間，如果莫魔從那條街走過去，他們只會見到一條短窄的防火巷，走進去也是如此。  
換作巫師的話，步進巷口會發現裏面不是巷弄而是一般寬度的道路，底端的房屋就是葛雷夫宅。  
黑霧狀潛伏在葛雷夫家門口的郵箱裡，進不了門的魁登斯無從得知其中差異，他從魔國會裏弄到男人的住址後就直奔這裡，見到的便是道路而非巷弄。  
棲身於郵箱的魁登斯這幾日皆是心懷愧疚地從左鄰右舍中偷取食物飲水，鎮日不離地守著郵箱中那條能夠瞧見門口的縫隙緊盯大門。  
往日這條街道彷彿被遺棄般寧靜，這天魁登斯終於聽見了腳步聲響起，如同希望般越來越近。

順道一提，魁登斯離開魔國會之後，正氣師們受不了零食午餐下午茶之類的食物總是不翼而飛，轟轟烈烈地運用職業本能試圖揪出真兇，一時間互相指責怪罪，話趕話地互嗆申請吐真劑，感到頭大的代理部長不得不站出來叫停這場混戰。  
回過神來的眾人不約而同地後怕，幸好嚴厲的頂頭上司不在場，否則所有人都得揹上一個處分，領頭羊更有可能被送去與菜鳥們一起上培訓課程，臉面都難保全。

TBC


	5. 第四章

第四章

巫師的戶外郵箱更多地是向上開而非側開，方便貓頭鷹朝裏投遞不需本人親自收件的信函郵報，葛雷夫的郵箱也不例外。除此之外，他的房子與莫魔的住宅在外觀上無甚差別。  
葛雷夫在走近家門時感到詭異，他不動聲色地前行，照理說前院草坪失去照顧後應該亂得不成樣子，若在郊外更有可能吸引地精築巢，但是眼前的草坪整齊得像是從未中斷過照料。  
反常的現象讓葛雷夫在心中敲響了警鈴，不過他料想不會是又一場伏擊，以伏擊的標準而言，破綻大得可笑。  
裝作若無其事地用手指在拉起的郵箱口邊緣輕敲，葛雷夫在等待堆積於內的信件飛進手中時，打定主意先按兵不動。躲藏在邊角的魁登斯緊貼著箱壁，防止自己也飛到上方的手掌裡。  
握住手中的紙堆，葛雷夫推開自家的門，黑霧狀的魁登斯悄無聲息地跟在男人腳邊貼著門縫溜了進去。  
把大衣與圍巾解下來掛到門邊的衣帽架，葛雷夫正要展開調查時，謎團就跳到他眼前自己解開了，不請自來的家庭小精靈啵地一聲出現在客廳。  
「紅紅？」葛雷夫腦袋裡警鈴大作，他母親的家庭小精靈不會無故獨自出現，「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「麗娜主人派紅紅過來服侍您，波西瓦主人。」家庭小精靈鞠躬，關切地細心察看久未見面的小主人，「今後紅紅將留在這裡。」  
完全是倒進沙發中，葛雷夫右手蓋住臉，少見地允許自己發出一聲類似哀號的呻吟，「爸媽他們來過了。」  
「是的，波西瓦主人。」家庭小精靈送上一杯熱茶與幾塊麵包。  
茉西路易斯！葛雷夫暗咒了聲，他搬出老宅並非無緣無故，比一個葛雷夫還麻煩的，就是一群葛雷夫。  
正氣師的本能彷彿刻在他們的骨頭上，用不著破心咒，洞悉人心似乎是天生的本領，每個人或多或少都能從他人的穿著打扮行為舉止中推論出最近在那人身上發生的事情。  
生活在老宅將面臨永無止盡的偵察與反偵察，葛雷夫一點也不想在用餐的時候，被自己的父母叔伯姑嫂們乃至於堂兄弟姊妹們問及根本不想提起的糗事，但如果不想時刻處在這種尷尬中，就得學著掩飾。  
如此尚是小事一樁，老宅的防護系統經過許多代的加強，葛雷夫敢說比魔國會還複雜，更別說還有每個人順手或特地留下的監視道具或防禦咒語，祖先不得不把『將所有的手段留在臥房之外』寫進祖訓中，後代才能在臥室裡保有最後的個人隱私。  
任何人生活在這種環境，只要選擇做一名正氣師，都很難不出人頭地，葛雷夫心想。  
「他們對房子動手腳了。」葛雷夫甚至懶得用疑問句，他知道自己不用擔心任何來自政敵或者葛林戴華德殘留的監視手段了，不過他保證自己父母設下的那些只會更難破解，「真是多謝了啊。」他口氣不忿。  
「您真了解他們。」家庭小精靈多送上一杯熱茶，然後消失了。  
「沒有訪客要過來，紅紅。」葛雷夫盯著紅紅消失後的那塊空氣說，莫名多出的茶杯中向上蒸散的熱氣似乎象徵著他從遇襲後便脫軌的人生。  
然而枯坐無濟於事，魔法道具與咒語不會自己消失，葛雷夫握緊魔杖準備拆掉家中任何不是出於己手的道具或咒語之時，其中一個絕對是偷渡進來的測盜咒響了起來，葛雷夫的青筋顯露在額頭，一時無法決定該先因非經許可的測盜咒還是大膽闖進的毛賊而生氣。  
算那個小賊倒楣，怒氣衝衝的葛雷夫腳步一頓走向測盜咒鳴聲大作之處，在客廳通往地窖的門附近看見被困住仍不停晃動的一團黑霧，他挑高了眉。  
眼前的黑霧雖然沒有檔案中所寫的那種毀天滅地的磅礡氣勢，相反地令人擔憂是否下一刻就會煙消雲散，但看型態似乎是暗黑怨靈無誤，鑒於近年來在北美有紀錄的黯黑怨靈只有……  
「魁登斯？」葛雷夫謹慎地在黑霧面前站定，黑霧不再抖動，改而傳出細碎的哭泣聲。  
「對不起，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯的聲音從黑霧中傳出，他看見了男人剛才的表情，先生一定很生氣有人闖進他家。  
魁登斯還活著，葛雷夫看著黑霧，心頭不知何種滋味。一方面他得承認自己為男孩的生存而高興，另一方面他沒打算為男孩往後的生活負責，但是對方找上了門，導致事情出現變數。  
該死的，他就不能去哪裡自己活下去嗎？葛雷夫事不關己地想。  
「你能變回人嗎？」葛雷夫審視著黑霧，手插在魔杖放置的口袋中緩步走近，「還有停止你的哭聲。」  
「我、我可以。」魁登斯這些天來第一次化為人形，他還穿著那身不合尺寸的衣服，垂頭站著默默滴淚，忽略他偶然霧化的身體邊緣的話，好似一切都沒改變。  
「你明白自己都做了些甚麼嗎？」葛雷夫的問話好似有多重意義，從私闖民宅到紐約大亂，帶著種不自覺的譴責意味。  
從男人的話語中體味到拒絕之意的魁登斯沒再哭泣，「對不起，我不該闖進來。」他的表情出奇地平靜，沒有止不住的眼淚也沒有詞不達意的結巴，像是絕望之後再無所求。  
幸好測盜咒依然將他困在當場，否則魁登斯恐怕會就此化作黑霧消失無蹤，或許再也無人能見到男孩。  
「魁登斯，抬頭看著我。」葛雷夫審慎地判斷他沒有攻擊意圖，將手從口袋裡撤出，抓住魁登斯的一側肩膀。  
「你破壞了半個城市，然後被正氣師打散，這些你還記得嗎？」葛雷夫緩下語氣道，看著不比自己好到哪去的男孩，他想到他們二人都是同件事的受害者，為此他沒把男孩留在原地先去抹除整棟房子的入侵痕跡。  
「我都記得。」依言抬頭的魁登斯眼睛有種流淚過後的晶瑩，「都是我的錯。」  
「這當然是你的錯，可並非全該怪你。」葛雷夫就事論事地說著算不上安慰的話，「你來這裡做甚麼？」  
發現自己無法再對男孩保持先前那種置身事外的冷漠，葛雷夫暗自咒罵天殺的葛林戴華德。  
「我……」魁登斯咬唇說不出口。男人的態度再度點燃他胸中微弱的希望火苗，魁登斯躊躇是否該厚臉皮地請求先生收留他，當初下定決心時的心氣早在時日中消退。  
打從知道葛雷夫身不由己之後，這種要求無論如何都超乎了他們淺薄的交情，原本他打算溜進地窖將就一陣子再說。  
然而屋內充滿他人的痕跡令葛雷夫如坐針氈，他的耐心在男孩的默默無言中逐漸磨滅，所以他拉著魁登斯的手向前走，男孩一驚之下差點變回黑霧，踉蹌兩下後凝結回去乖順地被男人牽著走，只在看見大門益發接近時嗚咽了聲，但後來他訝異地坐在客廳沙發上，手中被塞進一杯茶。  
「坐在這喝茶吃東西，哪裡都不准去。」葛雷夫告誡了番之後，風風火火地上下探查，地毯式地掃除監視道具與咒語。  
「好的，先生。」雙手捧著溫暖的茶杯，即使先生尚未同意留下他，魁登斯覺得心落到了實處。  
當葛雷夫在二樓寢室正對床鋪的位置發現一個監聽器時，他的理智瞬間被怒氣蒙蔽，忘掉樓下的不速之客，拿起羽毛筆疾筆寫下封抗議信，召喚他的貓頭鷹送去老宅。  
「祖訓也擋不住他們了嗎？」沒打算聽見任何回答，葛雷夫自言自語地抱怨，揮退了想替母親說話的紅紅。  
除了臥室之外，他在屋內的各個角落抄出大大小小的各式監視儀器，簡直夠他開一堂監聽課的教材，更別提解除掉的咒語了。

就算是美國首席正氣師，收拾這副殘局也要耗費幾個小時，因此當邁下樓梯看見沙發上沒有挪過半吋的身影時，葛雷夫才想起還有件事懸而未決。  
因為拆除父母刁鑽手法設下的設備而沾沾自喜的葛雷夫回復高深莫測的模樣，漠然地坐在男孩對面，隔著實木方桌與之對望，魁登斯覺得之前下肚的麵包變成了石頭墜在腸子中。  
「儘管我如今閒得很，還是請你盡量長話短說解釋你出現在這裡的原因。」葛雷夫的語氣未透露半分心情，倒是話中頗有幾許逐客意味。  
由於過往經歷善於感知他人情緒的魁登斯慌了手腳，他放下那杯微涼的茶，「葛雷夫先生，我……沒有地方能去。」他的臉羞恥地脹紅。  
「然後呢？」葛雷夫不為所動地催促，他固然同情男孩的遭遇，這不代表他就一定得收留魁登斯。  
「您、您答應過教我魔法。」魁登斯快要把自己蜷在沙發上，聲音益發渺小，「我不會佔太多地方。」  
「這麼說，你認為自己可以不經我同意就偷偷留下。」結合先前發現男孩時的情境，葛雷夫語氣僵硬地推斷，伴隨著惱怒與難以察覺的估量。  
聽見男人怪罪的聲音，魁登斯反射性地就想道歉，但他慌不擇路地說，「我可以住在地窖，吃得也不多，您不一定要教我魔法，那個人……有著您的臉的那個人說我學不會魔法。」  
男孩的底牌三兩下就掀了個底朝天，葛雷夫頓時難以判定魁登斯是過於單純還是精於談判，主動權看似到了男人手裏，然而男孩已將自己置於最差的境地，反倒壓縮了他的磋商空間。  
沉默降臨在他們之間，魁登斯無法在男人的臉上找到任何端倪，他抓著自己的長褲，用力到手臂肌肉開始痠疼，就怕聽見葛雷夫否決的聲音。  
「你該知道我能立刻通知魔國會，主要是我那群能將你當場擊斃的手下，來帶走你。」葛雷夫沒有正面回覆男孩的哀求，「更重要的是，你知道答應你的人不是我。」  
「可是您答應過我的。」找不出別的理由，魁登斯只能重複說著這句話，手指髮梢逐漸化為黑霧。  
「魁登斯！」葛雷夫見狀喊了他的名字，男孩彷彿驚醒般正襟危坐，不敢與他對上眼神，黑霧縮回到身體中。  
「你可以住那間客房。」面對不穩定的黯黑怨靈，饒是葛雷夫也失去了談判的先手，他指向與客廳相通的房門，為無法掌控局面而稍感鬱悶。  
如果這裡再出一次事故，恐怕主席女士會親自殺來找他懇談，葛雷夫努力保存的顏面將會蕩然無存，誰會對一個住所三番兩次遭到入侵的首席正氣師委以重任，就是對他信賴有加的主席女士也難。  
「請讓我留在地窖。」魁登斯下意識地反駁了，然後他驚覺自己的忤逆，身軀微顫的他擔憂惹惱好心收留的先生，但在葛雷夫的視線壓迫下，卻仍堅持著地窖的選擇不改口。  
魁登斯不喜歡客房的含意，作客意味著終將離開。  
「希望你知道自己放棄了甚麼。」葛雷夫不理解他的莫名堅持，客房絕對比地窖舒適，不過他選擇不去深究，從他們初見面至今，他就沒在意過男孩的真實想法。  
「謝謝您，先生。」魁登斯卻是難得真切地笑了。  
「至於學習魔法……」葛雷夫意味深長地打量他，權衡攬這個麻煩上身的利弊，退一萬步說，人已經在他的屋簷之下，能使用魔法的黯黑怨主比起只在怨靈狀態時才有用處的黯黑怨主於他更有利。  
魁登斯的心再度提了起來，即使經過這麼多事，魔法仍是他心之所嚮，他原以為這早已無望，求而不得的怨憤讓他炸了半個紐約。  
「黯黑怨靈還在你體內。」葛雷夫隻手抵著下巴斜坐思量，「你對掌控它有幾分把握？」  
「自從那一場……」魁登斯含糊地帶過，「……之後，它就沒再失控殺人，我猜我能控制它。」  
「你能夠在怨靈狀態與人類狀態之間隨意轉換？」葛雷夫開始覺得留下男孩也許不虧，操作得當的話，他將獲得一個強大忠誠的副手。  
葛雷夫知道這是個危險的想法，但是成為正氣師本身便是拿生命在冒險，何不再以小博大一次？他沉吟自忖。  
「是的，先生。」魁登斯戰戰兢兢地回答，唯恐稍有不慎就錯過了成為巫師的機會。  
「誰會想到治癒黯黑怨主的方法是置之死地而後生。」葛雷夫喃喃自語，他可能不該太小看男孩。  
話雖如此，又有幾個孩子能熬得過去這關，葛雷夫將男孩在他內心的評級提高一階。  
聽不清男人的低語，魁登斯盡量別讓自己煩惱得厥過去，盯著木桌的花紋等待男人的決定。  
「我要測試你。」葛雷夫的笑變得有些危險，垂眼下望的男孩沒有看見，「等一下我會攻擊你，我對你的要求是不能變成黯黑怨靈而且不能被擊中，你做得到這些，我就教你魔法。」  
「好，我願意嘗試。」未被斷然回絕的魁登斯驚喜地抬頭，難得如此明白地表現自己的渴望，但瞧見男人從身側抽出魔杖後，魁登斯盯著杖尖無法克制地發慌。  
葛雷夫沒給他時間收拾情緒直接揮下了魔杖，杖首亮出的光芒讓魁登斯想起了那天的恐懼。  
連滾帶爬地離開沙發，魁登斯發出虛弱的尖叫，卻固執地沒有變成黯黑怨靈，霧化的邊緣都被他連忙凝成人體。  
被葛雷夫好整以暇地揮舞魔杖所放出的魔法趕得東奔西跑，魁登斯上氣不接下氣地躲過每次攻擊，最後被困在客廳的角落無處遮擋，男人閒步踱至他面前，在他驚恐的眼神注視下，對著瑟瑟發抖的他再次揮下魔杖。  
「啊！」魁登斯用雙手遮住自己的頭臉，短促地叫了聲，那道原本射向他的紅光突兀地往反方向打回，在葛雷夫閃過之後，撞翻一張木椅。  
「今晚你睡客房，明天地窖收拾好再下去住。」收起魔杖，葛雷夫滿意地說，男孩的表現抵銷了自家即將有別人共住的煩悶。  
驚魂未定的魁登斯在男人交代家庭小精靈整理客房的時候才終於醒過味來，他這是能學魔法了？男孩於內心隱密地歡呼了聲，望著先生上樓的步伐直到他的身影消失在樓梯拐角。  
踏上二樓的葛雷夫想自己太低估男孩的用處了，即使全無用處或許他也應該考慮留下男孩。  
僅就壞心眼地看著他抱頭鼠竄，葛雷夫心中那股鬱氣頓然曳出，走向書房替魁登斯尋找魔法幼兒圖書的腳步都輕快了些。

這天晚上，魁登斯躺在此生從未享受過的柔軟床墊上，蓋著保暖的毯被，不再是捲成一團仍然發冷的二手薄被，喝完床頭突然出現的溫牛奶（出自紅紅之手），他飄飄然地四顧，擊退心裡響起的那個說他不該享有這一切的聲音，男孩閉上眼入睡。  
此時二樓還亮著燈，葛雷夫的寢室是個套間，有起居室、浴室與臥房，整個二樓就只有寢室與書房。能踏進他家是一回事，幾個親信都曾有過此殊榮，然而踏入二樓又是另外一回事，這裡是他的私人禁地，非請勿入，獲邀也請小心腳步。  
總是獨善其身的葛雷夫正在書房，視線落到一疊為男孩找出的書之上思考一個問題，『收留男孩不會造成太多困擾』究竟是不是魁登斯帶來的錯覺。  
男孩永遠要求很少，好像只要能留在這裡接觸魔法就不需要其他，導致他經過控制又被拷打再因為休養變得遲鈍的腦袋失去了明確的判斷能力。  
若要向魔國會通報魁登斯或乾脆將他掃地出門，葛雷夫看著男孩小心翼翼中微露驚恐哀求的神情卻有種自己這麼做了將變成一個渾球惡棍。  
葛雷夫知道正氣師們某些時候覺得他很混帳，尤其是在自己對他們的工作表達不滿的時候，但是惡棍？他從來就不是。  
「被解救的丹恩……」坐在書桌前的葛雷夫背靠皮椅嘆息，不得不地承認父親當年給他的評價是如此正確，就是這種虛無飄渺卻無法根除的正義感，讓早已在魔法政治圈扎根的葛雷夫家族代代有人追隨祖業投身於正氣師，這一代便是波西瓦˙葛雷夫。

TBC


	6. 第五章

第五章

魁登斯向來醒得早，養母嚴厲要求所有的孩子遵守她制定的時間表，所以他總是準時在清晨六點醒來，開始準備孩童們的早餐──通常是煮得稀爛湯比米多沒幾塊肉的粥。  
這個習慣根深蒂固地留存到現在，今日他睜開雙眼，有一剎那分不清自己身在何方。  
床太鬆軟了，不是新賽倫之家的扁塌床鋪，也不是前些日子用以藏匿的抽屜牆角，魁登斯腦中閃過了一個念頭認為他已不在人世間，來到了巴波太太所說如他這類人永遠進不去的天堂。  
空氣中一聲輕響將魁登斯拉回了現實，他側頭往聲響處看去，昨日見過的那隻大耳、頭佔身長三分之一且穿著舊枕頭套的生物憑空出現在房中。  
「魁登斯少爺，很抱歉吵醒您。」紅紅訝異地發現客人已經甦醒，家庭小精靈應該在巫師不注意的時候清理房屋。  
「是我自己醒的……我不是甚麼少爺。」魁登斯不敢再沉湎於床鋪的溫暖，下床詢問紅紅，「有甚麼我能做的嗎？」  
紅紅彷彿被汙辱般瞪大了眼，「紅紅可以自己打掃整棟房子。」她驕傲地說。  
不知怎地惹惱了家庭小精靈，魁登斯一時之間躊躇不前。  
「請您洗梳後到飯廳坐一下，早餐立刻就送上。」紅紅的眼珠中轉著懊惱。  
她不該算漏客人的作息，平時紅紅會在六點半開始準備早點，務必讓七點多移步下樓的主人能直接用餐無須等待。  
「好的。」魁登斯垂頭喪氣地踏出客房，後背霧化出一條黑藤帶上門，他似乎在留宿的頭天就沒給人留下好印象。

經驗告訴他左顧右盼不會有甚麼好下場，但當魁登斯走過客廳去衛浴室之前，他無法忽視葛雷夫掛在衣帽架上的黑色大衣與深藍圍巾。  
男人好似永恆地偏好這兩種顏色，魁登斯鬼使神差地走近，他的手撫在布料上，細看之下他察覺這已不是葛雷夫常用的那套服裝，大衣的袖口沒有開衩，取而代之的是銀色暗紋，圍巾的藍色也有些微的差異。  
像個偷窺狂似地偷看別人的衣物算不上甚麼大事，但若被主人家抓個正著就尷尬了。  
「咳。」剛從樓梯下來穿著晨衣的葛雷夫清了清喉嚨。  
魁登斯像觸電般朝旁退了半步，把手背在身後，「葛雷夫先生，早安。」魁登斯心虛地避開男人的視線，然而他尋常時皆少與人對視，葛雷夫沒覺出異樣。  
「如果你想知道的話，那套衣服我讓人燒了。」起早了的葛雷夫板著張臉說。  
那段被囚禁的日子攪亂了葛雷夫的生理時鐘，所以當樓下有人走動時他便醒轉，心情比平常的早晨更差。  
「對不起。」魁登斯捏著自己的衣角，為亂碰東西而道歉。  
葛雷夫看見他還穿著昨天那身衣服，蹙眉道，「紅紅，去幫客人找幾套替換衣物與睡袍晨衣。」  
「沒有必要的，先生。」魁登斯慌忙阻止，「我用不著這麼多衣服。」  
「在我家就得聽我的。」葛雷夫擺了擺手，家庭小精靈領命去做事。  
此言一出，魁登斯噤聲聽從，兩個先生果然不太相同，男孩因自己往日未曾分辨出他們而懊惱，假的葛雷夫會說些聽著很有道理的話說服他，而真的先生僅僅需要他聽令行事。  
「該幹甚麼就去做，七點準時到飯廳。」葛雷夫朝樓上揮了揮手，一本本色彩繽紛厚薄不一的書籍從上方依序飄下來，男孩眼眨也不眨地注視這個場景。  
「聽見我說的了嗎？」葛雷夫催促道。  
「聽見了，先生。」魁登斯像有人在後面攆他般快步進到衛浴室。  
洗手台放著些全新的盥洗用具，魁登斯不曉得這是不是為他所準備，但他早上已經做錯了太多事情，不敢再拿此事去煩男人，忐忑不安地拆封使用。  
在心中拿捏著時刻差不多已屆七點，魁登斯踏出衛浴室，隱約聞見飯廳傳來的食物香氣，肚子蠕動了聲，他發覺自己真的餓了。  
「坐下，要吃甚麼自己動手。」聽見他貓般的腳步聲時，葛雷夫正在將鬆餅切塊，今日紅紅提供的早餐是鬆餅、煎蛋與火腿片。  
「謝謝。」魁登斯咕噥了聲，坐在唯一空置的椅上，與男人面對面。  
早餐好吃得讓魁登斯有罪惡感，他想讓莫蒂絲提也嚐看看──莫蒂絲提！男孩的餐刀不自覺地切在餐盤上刮出刺耳的聲音。  
「魁登斯。」葛雷夫警告地喊他。  
失神的男孩無法遮掩眸中的驚慌，「抱歉。」魁登斯放下餐刀。  
他想起自己在那之後找過養妹，但是他遍尋不著，然後他的思緒就全都是如何找到先生，他忘記了去找莫蒂絲提。如同被人從腹部打了一拳，魁登斯慚愧地彎身縮成一團，他怎麼能這麼自私。  
「說話，魁登斯。」就算再不關心，葛雷夫還沒眼瞎到未察男孩狀態不對，他抓住男孩放在餐桌上的右手。  
手腕的疼痛讓魁登斯回過神，他艱難啟齒，「我沒有去找莫蒂絲提，她還小，我怎麼能……」  
葛雷夫撇唇，放開他的手，「我們的人帶走了她，你的養妹是名女巫，她會在十一歲時進入伊法魔尼學習魔法。」  
這句話緩慢地沉進腦中，不敢置信的魁登斯慢慢地直起身體，到頭來瑪莉˙盧˙巴波自身的血脈卻是真正的女巫，何其諷刺。  
魁登斯與養妹並非親密無間，然而在那個死氣沉沉的地方，他們已是最能談得來的兩人。  
「甚麼是伊法魔尼？」知道莫蒂絲提即將走進新的人生篇章，這對魁登斯來說已足夠了。  
「位在我國的魔法學校，向所有具有魔法資質的兒童開放。」吃進嘴中的食物開始變涼，葛雷夫不耐煩地說，「好了，先吃完早餐。」  
滿腹疑慮的魁登斯把未出口的疑問混著食物吞下，未能入學的男孩悲傷地懷疑起自己的魔法資質。

清空自己盤面的葛雷夫擦拭嘴角，抿唇思考對面的男孩是否有意為之，只要魁登斯哪怕稍加掩飾自己的滿頭問號，他就能順理成章地當作沒看見，然而男孩總是一目了然地把疑問放在臉上。  
「伊法魔尼招收所有具有魔法資質的學生，但是他們不會主動通知所有人，我們不能冒險在莫魔面前曝光。」葛雷夫乾巴巴地說，「以防你想問，莫魔就是不會魔法的人。」  
早就用完餐的魁登斯感激地注目，葛雷夫瞪了回去，對於男孩不敢直接問出口又不懂得遮掩感到些許惱怒。  
「聽著，我沒耐性一一跟你解釋這些常識。」葛雷夫嚴肅地說，「你看見剛才那些書了，看完它們。有問題去找紅紅，紅紅不能解決再來找我，別甚麼都拿來煩我可也不准不問，你不會想知道愚昧能惹出多少事情。」  
知道那些書是給他的，魁登斯的眼睛亮了起來，「我一定不弄髒它們。」他只差沒發誓了。  
「都是我小時候的舊書，你留著吧，不必再還我。」葛雷夫盡量不讓自己的眼球往上翻，不用猜他都知道這些理應在老宅的東西為何出現在他的書房，絕對是母親趁機所為，看在正好省得他派貓頭鷹去書局訂購的份上，他就不寫信回老宅抗議這件事了。  
「先生，您真好。」魁登斯的眼神恍如收到神的恩賜。  
「既然你至少要在這裡住好一陣子，我們要約法三章。」葛雷夫的目光如實質般盯著他，男孩緊張兮兮地低頭，「第一條，除非萬不得已，不准上二樓；第二條，除非萬不得已，不能變成黯黑怨靈；第三條，除非萬不得已，有客人造訪我家時，你必須待在地窖。」  
「我會遵守所有的規矩。」魁登斯正把所有規章一字一句地默記下來。  
葛雷夫狐疑地看著反應有些慢的男孩，「重複一次我說的話。」他命令道。  
「第一條，除非萬不得已，不准上二樓；第二條，除非萬不得已，不能變成黯黑怨靈；第三條，除非萬不得已，客人來訪時要待在地窖。」魁登斯磕磕絆絆地覆誦。  
「很好，希望你不要違背，我不想用處罰讓你記住這些。」葛雷夫嘶聲威脅道，「地窖的裝潢材料今天應該會送到，今晚你就能住進去了。」  
想不到先生會為了他布置地窖，魁登斯雙手用力交握語氣倉皇地說，「不用這麼麻煩您，我只需要一張床，沒有床也沒關係。」  
老實說，葛雷夫自我反省他是否表現得太像奴隸主，南北戰爭都過去五十年了，他沒有在地窖養奴隸的嗜好。  
「那下面是個光禿禿的泥石屋。」葛雷夫不容置疑地說，「不能住人。」所有葛林戴華德用過的刑具都被搬回魔國會當作證據建檔了。  
嗅到沒得談的意味，魁登斯乖巧地閉嘴。  
即使他不住嘴，話題同樣無法進行下去，因為一隻貓頭鷹從窗台飛進來，葛雷夫從牠腿上解下一卷羊皮紙，展開信後沒多久就變得暴跳如雷。  
「先生？」魁登斯戰戰兢兢地問，有種衝動想解開皮帶交給先生，如果打他一頓能讓男人心情好轉的話。  
「帶著書回房去。」葛雷夫深呼吸，男孩猶疑不定地往客房走，紅紅現身動了動手指，書本們飄起來跟在魁登斯身後進客房。  
當客房的門關上時，葛雷夫在飯廳無聲地跳腳，甚麼叫做只是把別人放的監視儀換成自家的監聽器？不管哪一種東西都不該出現在他的寢室，何況還是臥房！  
來自葛雷夫夫人的回信大體上說明了他家在這陣混亂中有多少人趁虛而入，以及他的父母如何貼心地把所有的儀器咒語置換成他們的。  
父母永遠都聽不進去孩子說的不要動我的房間，就算他們的兒子年近四十亦是如此，離家多年的葛雷夫再次親身印證了這點。  
但在夜深人靜之時，葛雷夫才敢對自己承認，若非母親領人清掉他家中所有葛林戴華德留下的痕跡，他可能無法自在地在床上安眠，而男孩意外的到來使他忘卻最後一絲煩亂，既然魁登斯誤打誤撞地挑到好時機，他亦不吝於暫且收容之。

屋中另一邊，望著門發呆片刻的魁登斯拿著本書沒有打開，他太想知道是甚麼事令高深莫測的先生反應如此激烈。  
「紅紅？」不知道該看哪裡，魁登斯試探地對空氣輕聲叫。  
「紅紅聽候差遣。」家庭小精靈不知道從哪裡冒了出來。  
魁登斯猶豫了會，覺得自己不該打探先生的事情，可是他實在太好奇了，「先生怎麼了？我能問這個嗎？」  
「這不是機密，尊貴的客人。」紅紅解釋道，「那是麗娜主人，波西瓦主人母親寄來的信函。」  
「我不是少爺，也不是尊貴的客人。」魁登斯因紅紅的尊稱瑟縮了下，沒頭沒尾的說法讓他更加費解，「先生不會有事吧？」面對總是謙和示人的紅紅，男孩斗膽多問一句。  
「沒事的。」紅紅微笑，「麗娜主人只是相當關心波西瓦主人。」  
「謝謝，抱歉打擾了你。」魁登斯仍然理不出頭緒，隱隱羨慕先生有一個關愛他的母親，不理解他的怒氣所為何來。  
家庭小精靈向他鞠躬，然後消失在空氣中，魁登斯愣愣地呆坐了會，決定放下想不通的事情，認真地看起來手中圖比字多的書籍。  
甫翻開時他險些錯手扔掉書，但他想起這是先生給的珍貴書籍，趕忙撈了回來。書中的每張圖片都不安於靜止，有些甚至會從中蹦出來，目不暇給的他冷靜下來細瞧，所有的事物都是這麼新奇。  
剛才飛進來的貓頭鷹是信差，靈貓是巫師的好夥伴，終年不滅的壁爐裡可能會有火蜥蜴棲息，戲水時要小心滾帶落，還有一本描述怎麼破解康瓦耳郡綠仙惡作劇的兒童冒險故事。  
魁登斯津津有味地想像著書中描繪的所有事物，難以置信書中所言的世界與他所生存的世界同存於一個時空。  
然而心底的那個聲音再度冒出來問他：『你屬於這裡嗎？』魁登斯用力忽略它，聚精會神地讀過每行字，時間在男孩看書時不知不覺地流逝。

TBC


	7. 第六章

第六章

賦閒在家並非表示葛雷夫毫無門路觸及魔國會的事務，實際上堆在他手邊等著過目的檔案仍然不少──當然不是需要官方回覆的那種，因此男人整個上午以及半個下午包含午餐都在書房度過。  
書房的擺設與他的辦公室有幾分相似，四周牆面被各種玻璃展示櫃填滿，櫃中放滿各式書籍還有他收藏的金屬製擺件，房中央還有幾列書架，剩下的便是書桌、茶几與幾張皮椅。  
貓頭鷹敲響了書房的窗戶，葛雷夫從牠嘴中接過裝有縮小後的木料建材的布袋之時，才發現時間已過晌午，丹恩知道他多想念獨屬自己的寧靜時光。  
推開尚待閱讀的文件夾，總算享受到一段在這些破事發生前的生活，葛雷夫心平氣和地下樓處理魁登斯的棲身之所。

敲響了客房門，但是葛雷夫略等片刻未等到裡面的人回話，他瞇起眼直接扭開門，當他走到男孩面前時，坐在寫字桌前埋首書本的魁登斯才因燈光遭遮蔽而抬頭。  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯趕緊起身，「我沒聽見您進來了。」  
「在那之前，你沒聽見我敲門。」葛雷夫導正男孩的重點。  
魁登斯迷茫地垂眸，在新賽倫之家時，沒人會在進他房間之前敲門，畢竟那是他與好幾個男孩共用的地方。  
「我下次會注意。」魁登斯不安地抓著自己的褲子。  
葛雷夫不置可否地點頭，「來吧，要給你弄房間了。」  
「先生決定就好，我怎麼樣都可以。」魁登斯跟著男人後面走，但是前方的人突然停住腳步，幾乎要撞上先生的他嚇得微抖。  
回想起進門時看見的畫面，葛雷夫假作不以為意地問，「你吃午飯了嗎？」  
「我沒覺得餓。」魁登斯退了半步，不假思索地回答，這頓早餐夠他撐到晚上，他沒覺得餓一頓有何問題。  
「魁登斯，」葛雷夫叫了他名字要求他注意聽接下來的話，「我沒空把你的作息通通定出行程表，所以你最好自動自發一點。」  
「是的，先生。」魁登斯強忍著不掉淚，他又讓先生失望了。  
「紅紅！」家庭小精靈應葛雷夫的召喚出現，「以後如果魁登斯錯過了甚麼，你負責提醒他。」  
「紅紅遵命。」家庭小精靈鞠躬。  
「你可能還不知道，紅紅這樣的生物叫做家庭小精靈，失職的話會懲罰自己。」葛雷夫露出一個微帶惡意的假笑。  
魁登斯震驚地看著家庭小精靈，他不能害對他這麼好的紅紅受懲罰。  
滿意於自己的話收到的效果，葛雷夫吩咐紅紅，「去給魁登斯弄點三明治，我們會在地窖。」  
「紅紅立刻就來，主人。」家庭小精靈消失在空氣中。  
地窖並非這棟房子原有的設計，所以當時金髮黑巫師就在地板開了個洞安上門，向下挖出空間。  
感謝他還知道裝上幾根梁柱，否則整個房子在失去魔法支撐之後恐怕會向下崩塌，葛雷夫拉開地窖門，苦中作樂地想。  
曾經他以為自己要許久之後才會打開這道門，然而人算不如天算，到了這一刻葛雷夫發覺要面對它並沒有想像中的困難，他從來不是逃避性格的人。  
葛雷夫率先走下去，魁登斯在門口往下探頭，樓梯盡頭是一個白慘慘的荒涼空間，石砌的牆壁與水泥地板不太平整，還有幾列似乎掛過東西的掛鉤，地上殘留著某些東西被拆除之後的洞。  
魁登斯見此卻心生歡喜，這即將是他的地方，沒有別人，就只獨屬於他。  
待魁登斯爬下樓梯的時候，空地已經塞滿了各式各樣的材料，葛雷夫仍在繼續從袋中掏出東西解除縮小咒後隨便找地方放置。  
看著這些東西，魁登斯被惶恐所主宰，他沒有要先生這麼破費的意思。  
「先生，我真的用不著這些。」魁登斯抓著樓梯扶手支撐自己。  
「閉上你的嘴，我在裝潢我的地窖。」葛雷夫在腦中描繪自己想要的佈置，無暇理會他。  
無處幫手的魁登斯保持安靜坐到最後一階台階上，頭靠在縮起的雙腿膝蓋上，抱著腿看先生揮魔杖擺手指揮所有東西按照他的心意逐漸構築成房間。  
在魁登斯的心目中，葛雷夫幾乎無所不能，眼前這一幕只是更加深這個念頭，他入神地看著目眩神移的魔法與施展魔法的人，差點被漂浮在旁邊的托盤嚇到。  
「謝謝。」魁登斯拿走上面的三明治，向虛空道謝，他覺得紅紅聽得見。  
將牆弄平整貼上暖色壁紙後，葛雷夫轉頭問男孩，「你想要甚麼材質的地板，瓷磚、石板還是木板？」  
咀嚼著食物的魁登斯犯了難，首先他沒有特別偏好，其次他必須先嚥下食物才能回答。  
葛雷夫見狀挑眉，「我就當你沒意見了。」男孩殷勤地點頭。  
木板在男人的指揮下跳了出來排列在右側地上，佔滿了大半個地窖後停下，然後深木色衣櫃走進去認領了一面牆，書櫃則要了另一面，成人尺寸的單人床隨後進入，再接著是幾個置物櫃與抽屜櫃還有一個寫字桌，最後一堵牆與房門遮掩住它們。  
「這個施了大氣咒，會調節屋內的溫度。」葛雷夫向男孩解釋桌上多出的銅製小擺件，「這扇窗連結前院。」寫字桌旁邊有一扇魔法窗，打開能聞到前院的草香與微風。  
魁登斯看得目瞪口呆，男人完成這一邊的工程後，開始著手另一面的事情，但是他無法看見細節。  
相異於男孩房間的程序，葛雷夫先走去另外一邊，建材們跟隨其後，然後升起一道牆面把魁登斯隔絕在外。  
「好了，這邊不關你的事。」在牆築起來之時，葛雷夫對他說，魁登斯看不明他的表情。

目光掃過曾囚禁自己的地方，葛雷夫認為有句話說得不錯，想要忘記舊的，用新的蓋過去就好了，他準備將這裡打造成他的刑房，儘管他尚未找到能用上這一切的人。  
冰冷的大理石板鋪就地面，既高且寬的木櫃放滿一面牆，靠壁的一面用鐵欄杆隔出一間牢房，空餘的地方設置了十字形木架與交叉形木架，天花板扶著幾條吊鈎。  
葛雷夫的收藏並不多，牆邊孤零零掛著的幾條鞭子佔了絕大部分，其他的就是手板及藤條等等，可是他並不在意，運氣不好的話，這間房一輩子也不會見光。  
告別了悲慘的過去，葛雷夫釋懷地看著嶄新的房間，為這裏裝一道門打開走了出去，迎面看見還坐在階梯上的男孩。  
「不先看看你的房間？」葛雷夫的眼角透著幾分輕快，聲音卻未露出任何情緒，「紅紅會把寢具跟衣物拿下來。」  
搖了搖頭，魁登斯繼續盯著男人，像是在判斷甚麼。  
動手將門把施咒鎖住，葛雷夫走近他拍了拍頭，「別擋著路。」  
「先生，我能在這裡留多久？」慢吞吞地起身讓道，魁登斯有些留戀男人的手，終是挑了個葛雷夫心情好的時候問出來。  
此時葛雷夫離男孩只有一步之遙，他幾乎為這個問題微笑，魁登斯果然很會看人臉色，「到你有別的地方可去為止。」都到現在這樣了，他不必吝嗇一個承諾。  
魁登斯的歡喜是如此明顯，因為這對他來說與永遠無異，他想不到自己還能去哪裡。  
等到先生走上去關閉地窖門之時，魁登斯腳步輕盈地──以他的標準就是不塌趿著走路──走進自己的房間，紅紅已經把書本送下來擺進了書櫃，不多的衣服也整齊地出現在衣櫃裡，床鋪與棉被似乎還散發著陽光的味道，他覺得這裡比客房還要棒。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

即使家中多出個人，葛雷夫鮮少會感覺到顯著的變化，魁登斯相當安靜，很少離開房間，似乎把所有時間都用在讀書上面，他們多數在共同用餐時以及檢查功課時碰面。  
無論男孩的外表看著如何呆傻，葛雷夫驚奇地發現他閱讀的速度十分迅捷，儘管他基本上沒怎麼理會男孩，但是偶爾抽查時，魁登斯都能準確地回答，並非欺瞞他謊稱讀過。  
因此沒過多久，魁登斯拿到的書單已從幼兒讀書進階成學齡前讀物了。

又是華燈初上之時，盛裝的葛雷夫今日要赴宴，由於他平日穿得夠正式了，禮服對他來講就是換一套更華貴的三件式西裝。  
若放在從前，像這種非因父母要求亦非工作所需的宴席，葛雷夫能推便推，可惜他慣用的理由──工作忙碌──這下不成立了，而且在人前多多走動對現在的他有益無害。  
然而時間尚早，想著打發空檔的葛雷夫下到地窖，他很難不讓自己這麼想，男孩確實很像被他養在家中的寵物，日常起居有家庭小精靈照顧，他只需要沒事叫過來哄兩下。  
「先生。」聽見腳步聲的魁登斯先一步打開門。  
葛雷夫走進門，男孩的頭髮已經留長蓋過後半的頭皮，捲曲地搭在脖頸，在紅紅的嚴格監督之下，脫去了營養不良的瘦弱，肌理隱約有幾分力量，平穩的環境似乎有助魁登斯的情緒安定，他不再那麼容易驚慌顫抖，兼之換上合身的衣物，雖然縮頭縮腦的積習難改，但男人看著已覺順眼了許多。  
瞥見他桌上的書，葛雷夫動手指召喚過來，「開始背咒語了，會用嗎？」  
「我沒有魔杖。」魁登斯神情黯然。  
「所以你連試都不試？」葛雷夫嗤笑，「魔法是我們與生俱來的天賦，魔杖與咒語只是幫助你更精準地使用它。」  
換作他人講這番大話恐會遭致嘲笑，但精通無杖魔法的葛雷夫自有底氣。  
「真的嗎？先生。」魁登斯希冀地問。  
當他從書上懂得越多時，魁登斯問得就益發地少了，因為他明白了自己與魔法之間的重重阻礙，他沒有魔杖、去不了伊法魔尼，也許一輩子都無法成為魔法界的合法成員。  
「移動它。」葛雷夫指使道，口氣像是道早安那樣輕描淡寫，「讓墨水瓶離開現在的位置。」寫字桌上放著男孩的墨水瓶。  
魁登斯不知所措，往男人的方向靠近，彷彿接近葛雷夫就能汲取到魔法，「葛雷夫先生……」  
「連名帶姓叫我也沒用。」葛雷夫把手放在他後頸，不讓他逃離。  
「我不知道您的全名。」魁登斯顯得有些難過。  
嚴峻地瞪視他，「既然你能弄到我的住址，想必不應該錯過名字。」葛雷夫說。  
「您沒告訴過我。」魁登斯眼神中閃著祈求。  
「波西瓦˙葛雷夫。」葛雷夫眼中的厲光讓男孩立刻轉頭注視墨水瓶，「不要轉移話題。」  
朝著目標物伸出手，魁登斯努力想著男人的命令，皺著張臉緊盯紋絲不動的墨水瓶，感受到葛雷夫抓著他後頸的手稍加收緊，他的手朝上一揮，墨水瓶翻倒在桌上，幸而瓶蓋未開。  
「做得好。」葛雷夫揉了揉他的頭髮，心不在焉地想留長後果然更滑順，「記住，在美國的每根魔杖在售出時都必須同時簽發魔杖許可證，你沒辦法在這裡合法擁有魔杖，所以你只能在無杖魔法上孤注一擲了。」  
「我會努力。」魁登斯湊得更近，想要先生再摸摸他。  
捏了捏他的肩，葛雷夫壓著聲線強調，「是一定要做到。」  
好似覺得有股電流從他的脊椎往下竄，魁登斯顫了下，不由自主地說：「是的，先生。」  
「沒事別老悶在房間，這些基本咒語你應該能在紅紅的看顧下練習，剛開始唸得越清晰越好。」葛雷夫在書中劃了塊範圍，「剩下的等我來教你。」  
「您要出門嗎？」魁登斯跟在男人後方踏上階梯。  
「嗯哼。」葛雷夫點頭，男孩幾乎將他送到家門口才止步。  
「先生，再見。」魁登斯關上門，開始呼喚紅紅練習咒語。  
其實這段時間裡，每次葛雷夫出門時，魁登斯都會抬起地窖門，上半身靠在客廳地板上目送他出門；當男人返家時，亦是如此。

TBC


	8. 第七章

第七章

在葛雷夫家的生活十分悠哉，可說是悠哉得過了頭，無所事事的焦慮感總在魁登斯身邊縈繞不去。他幫不上先生的忙，三餐家務由紅紅一手包辦，葛雷夫幾乎都在二樓忙著自己的事，魁登斯找不到自己留在這裡的價值。  
雖說日日都會與男人見到面，但魁登斯就是安不下心，所以他相當積極學習魔法界的知識，因為每當先生看見他有所進益，嘴角就會稍微往上翹。  
打破那道與魔法之間的無形藩籬後，男孩迅速掌握了如何施展基礎魔法，例如移動物品，上手的速度完全不像初次練習魔咒的巫師，但是那股興奮退去之後，心底的聲音又回來了。  
『你憑甚麼能待在這裡？』魁登斯自問。  
為此恍惚了下，漂浮在空中的蘋果跌落地，沉悶的聲響如同砸在魁登斯心上。  
「您進步得很快，請不要著急。」紅紅撿起了蘋果，安慰道。  
在魁登斯的屢次請求下，紅紅已不再稱呼他少爺或客人。  
「先生會不會是希望我早點學會魔法離開這裡。」魁登斯坐在地板上，突如其來地沮喪，控制不住地將事情往壞處想。  
「波西瓦主人是個嚴肅認真又驕傲的人，佔有慾強也特別在意隱私。」紅紅微笑道，「可是他讓您進入了他的生活。」  
「先生只不過是人太好了。」魁登斯哀淒地說，而且自己太狡猾了，利用男人的善心換取一席之地。  
「紅紅同意您的話，但是有很多人不這麼以為喔。」紅紅把蘋果擦了擦遞給男孩，「魁登斯吃蘋果。」恐怕只有葛雷夫的父母與魁登斯會認為他是善心人。  
被紅紅餵食習慣了的魁登斯接過蘋果咬下去，叼著它思索家庭小精靈的話，而紅紅確認過他沒打算繼續練習魔法後，消失去做自己的事情。

當蘋果剩下果核時，細碎的交談聲從靠近門口的窗戶傳進，魁登斯豎起耳朵辨出葛雷夫與一個陌生青年的聲音。  
家門在他反應過來時被推開，魁登斯頓感驚慌，他不能待在客廳被男人的訪客看見，然而時間緊迫，男孩掙扎不到一秒便霧化竄進地窖門下再凝結成人形，頂開一條縫偷看玄關的動靜。  
「謝謝你送我回來。」葛雷夫本來側身站在門邊，在進門後轉身擋住門口，原先欲邀青年入內的手轉而收到身後，硬生生轉了話鋒。  
「呃，」進門之前還在與男人曖昧的青年錯愕，調情的話語卡在嘴邊，「你不請我進去？」不然他幹嘛送一個首席正氣師回家？誰會相信堂堂葛雷夫部長喝醉了需要護送，再明顯不過的藉口。  
「下次吧，晚安。」葛雷夫重新用上禮貌疏離的態度，彷彿與青年勾搭之後托辭酒醉暗邀青年一夜情的人不是他。  
青年不是沒出來玩過，這句台詞的意思是『有緣再見』，他惱怒地斜瞪，索性不保持風度直接扭頭走人。  
揮手讓門自己關上，三分醉意的葛雷夫坐進沙發頭向後仰，左手蓋在臉上，他亦是臨到門前才想起自己如今不是獨居，家中還有個已宣告死亡的黯黑怨主在。  
今日未先通知男孩不要現身，葛雷夫不想冒險讓青年撞見魁登斯，他不確定青年的記憶是否易於修改，若青年多嘴說出去，最好的結果是他背負在家裡養小情人的名聲，最差的是有人心生懷疑盯上他然後把魁登斯的身分翻出來，屆時他將有很多事情必須向魔國會交代。  
追根究柢，他不應該因為酒店沒有空房就把青年帶回家，何時能進他客房的標準降得如此低？大概是久未發洩的錯。葛雷夫深切自我檢討，重新在腦海裡鞏固原則。  
微醺使得葛雷夫比平時鬆懈，他倚躺著等待一路積累下來的慾念緩慢消退，半硬不軟的陰莖困在西服褲中。  
但或許今夜注定是個縱情的夜晚，此時葛雷夫忽然感覺有人在動他的褲襠，偷偷摸摸地在他的腿間磨蹭。  
「誰？」葛雷夫出手如電抓住襲擊者，瞬間抽出魔杖對著來人。  
「嗚！」魁登斯痛哼了聲，維持爬進男人雙腿中間的姿勢被抓個正著，餘悸未消地看著葛雷夫，後者在認清他後撤開魔杖。  
「魁登斯，你見鬼地在做甚麼？」葛雷夫厲眼瞪視，仍未放開他，尚未平息的情慾令他有些浮躁。  
「對不起，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯未解釋先出言道歉，似乎不太理解自己為何被擋下，依然跪在男人雙腿間沒有退開，葛雷夫覺得自己的胯下能感受到男孩吐息的潮濕氣息。  
「我需要你的解釋。」葛雷夫皺緊眉，盡量不去想有張方便的嘴正對著他的下體。  
「您需要發洩。」魁登斯的語氣天真地理所當然。  
葛雷夫深呼吸一次，平復暴漲的綺念與失控的理智，「沒錯，但這無法解釋你的行為。」  
「我不能為先生服務嗎？」魁登斯的眉眼垂下有點傷心。  
「你又一次搞錯重點了，魁登斯。」葛雷夫的口氣更為嚴正，「為什麼你會覺得自己該這麼做？」  
男孩不曉得想到甚麼，開始瑟瑟發抖，就連葛雷夫放開他的手，仍然抖得像快散架。  
「魁登斯，看著我。」葛雷夫捏著他的下巴迫其抬臉，呼喚他從思緒中脫出。  
魁登斯的手放在葛雷夫的大腿上穩定自己，漸漸停止顫抖，低下頭開口，「他們曾經這麼做過。」  
「他們是誰？」葛雷夫把手放在男孩頭上撫摸，他一直都知道魁登斯喜歡自己碰他。  
「母親的客人，那些男人會過來帶走漂亮的孩子，母親總是對外宣稱小孩被人領養了。」魁登斯停頓了下，「如果他們過來的時間太晚了就會留下來過夜，那些人總是覬覦雀斯蒂，但是母親喜歡雀斯蒂，所以……」  
「她把你送給他們一晚？」葛雷夫的臉色陰冷，該死的人口販子，難怪賽倫復興會募資屢屢受挫卻總是不缺資金。  
「是的。」魁登斯像是想通了甚麼，臉色猛地刷白，他急忙道，「那些人不太喜歡男孩子，他們只用過我的嘴，您覺得髒的話，可以用我的後面，他們沒碰過那裡。」  
男孩自以為找出葛雷夫拒絕他的原因，說出的話卻是讓葛雷夫的表情更加鐵青。  
「閉嘴。」感到冒犯的葛雷夫怒道，放開男孩的頭髮，「在你眼裏，我就是這種人嗎？」  
「您跟他們不一樣。」魁登斯認真地解釋，眼淚掉了下來。  
正想贊許地點頭，魁登斯的下句話讓葛雷夫倍感無奈，「我自願服侍您。」  
「又是甚麼讓你覺得你該自願獻身？」葛雷夫嘆了口氣，後悔自己今天為何不多跑幾家酒店開房，要想不開回家。  
「您收留我，供我吃住，還教我魔法。」魁登斯表情誠懇地說。  
「我不會為了這種小事伸出援手。」葛雷夫氣得笑了，「我留下你當然不是出自全然的無私，但也不是為了這個。」為了自己被小瞧，他從鼻頭噴了口氣。  
「您誤會了。」魁登斯著急地說，「是我喜歡服侍先生！」男孩意識到自己的不知廉恥，臉紅得像顆番茄。  
這句話取悅了男人，葛雷夫抓著男孩的頭髮讓他仰頭，專注地辨別魁登斯眼中的情緒。  
出乎意料的是，他從男孩慌亂的眼裡看見魁登斯對自己的渴望，那無疑地是慾念，葛雷夫第一次發覺表現得笨拙幼稚的男孩早已是個成年人。  
既然是兩廂情願，「說到底，有何不可。」葛雷夫放開他，歛起怒容倚回沙發靠背，閒適地用單手撐頭。  
魁登斯欣喜地顫抖，然而他似是想到甚麼般退開半步黯然垂眸想脫掉衣衫，為男人所制止。  
「就先試試你的嘴。」葛雷夫放任情慾攀升，嗓音愈加磁性。  
幾乎是感激地笑了，「是的，先生。」魁登斯膝行回他的胯間，開心於自己未遭男人嫌棄。  
魁登斯的手一點也不光滑白嫩，他自小做慣家事，皮帶在手上留下不少痕跡，當這樣一雙手拉下男人的拉鍊，從內褲中解放出由於男孩在他胯下的舉動而硬挺的陰莖時，葛雷夫愉悅地嘆息。  
平心而論，葛雷夫偏好男人多於女人，他從來不隱藏這點，這在魔法界不算新聞，但是往常他的對象是與他相去不遠的巫師，他們很少有這般充滿硬繭舊傷的手，葛雷夫覺得男孩的手掌在柱身上摩娑時，這些缺點帶來更強烈的快感。  
用雙手包握根部，魁登斯注視先生的陽具，鹹腥的前液從馬眼中溢出，他伸舌舔了舔，像隻幼貓品味食物，然後張開嘴吞入男人的性器，他的嘴無法讓男人整根進入，因此他用手繼續摩娑底部。  
魁登斯含著陰莖，在狹小的口腔中挪動舌頭，葛雷夫從喉頭洩出呻吟，「好孩子。」他說。  
受到鼓勵的魁登斯喜悅地抬眼望男人，然而他只是一直舔著葛雷夫的陽具，眼神中透著無措。  
「魁登斯？」感受到唇舌的停頓，葛雷夫喊他的名字，聲音慵懶。  
男孩依依不捨地離開男人的陽具，「以前到這時候他們就會開始幹我的嘴……」魁登斯懊惱又羞恥，盼望先生能給他指示。  
「繼續含著，含好了。」一改懶洋洋的姿態，葛雷夫挺起腰背，伸手扶著男孩的頭引導他含進陰莖。  
雖覺男孩在此時提及過往讓他感到刺耳，但是箭在弦上時，葛雷夫沒空去想那些敗興之事，他抓著男孩的頭髮使他向後退，然後再前傾吞回。  
魁登斯搓揉男人根部的雙球，全然把自己的嘴交由葛雷夫控制，同時他不自在地扭臀，困擾於自己的陰莖在舒適的家居服中挺立。  
他曾經有過夢遺，而且不只一次，然而慾望在新賽倫之家是絕對的禁忌，發現遺精通常意味一頓好打，連人販子提出要求時，巴波太太都沒個好臉，可是一旦孩子被帶離，她就能表現得心安理得。  
再說，被迫含進人販子的陽具時，魁登斯心中只剩下驚懼恐慌，從來沒在這種時候勃起過，所以他不知所措，只能從過往經驗中決定隱瞞自己的狀況。  
不過葛雷夫目光如炬，他在享受男孩突進時緊縮的喉嚨時，便察覺到男孩的變化，男人露出笑容，加快晃動男孩腦袋的速度。  
陽具進得比他自己含的時候還深，屢屢戳刺到喉嚨深處的感覺並不好受，但想到口中的是先生的東西，魁登斯眼中噙著生理反應激出的淚，順服地含舔進出的陰莖。  
葛雷夫的喘息益發沉濁，男孩的嘴緊裹住他，嘴裡的吸啜擠壓刺激粗脹的龜頭，魁登斯在被動地含進陽具再後退時，嘴邊難以克制地流出口水，然後瀕臨邊緣的葛雷夫幾次使勁挺腰，將男孩的頭按在自己的胯間射了出來。  
在男人鬆手之後，魁登斯跌坐在地板嗆咳了幾聲，吞下了精液，他顧不得狼藉的臉，雙腿夾緊被前液染濕的棉褲跪坐起來，想要隱藏自己勃發的情慾。  
承襲葛雷夫的審美，紅紅替他準備的家居服亦是深色系居多，水漬較淺色衣物不顯眼，魁登斯暗自慶幸。  
「你吞下去了。」葛雷夫的語氣嘉許，他喜歡男孩這麼做。  
「我應該等您下令再這麼做。」魁登斯擔心自己逾矩，所以在伸舌欲替男人清理陽具時放緩動作，失落地看著葛雷夫抬手制止，揮魔杖清掉兩人之間的汙濁。  
「不，你做得很好，應該得到獎勵。」葛雷夫的話讓男孩收起自哀的情緒，在他拉上褲鏈時，魁登斯的頭靠在他的左大腿上，濕漉漉的眼睛看著陰莖被衣料包覆。  
男人腳上的皮鞋敲了敲男孩的膝蓋，魁登斯磨磨蹭蹭地打開膝蓋，葛雷夫輕踩在他的勃起上，他輕抽了口氣。  
「對不起，我不是故意的。」魁登斯羞慚地為自己的慾望道歉，徒勞地想合起腿，男人的腳執意地卡在當中。  
「噓。」葛雷夫打斷他無意義的道歉，「在獎勵你之前，你今天變成黯黑怨靈了對吧？」他沒錯過進門時那瞬間的霧化身影。  
男孩嗚咽了聲，「是的，先生。」他哭喪著臉說，男人卻在他的敏感處輕蹭。  
「那就不能只是獎勵了。」葛雷夫的手指在倚把上敲了幾下，「我得處罰你，不過你可以挑選自己喜歡的工具。」  
「請您原諒，我沒選過……」魁登斯強迫自己不去看男人壓在自己胯間的皮鞋，他的手慣性伸向腰際才想起自己這身衣服沒有皮帶。  
「你喜歡甚麼？鞭子、竹板還是藤條。」葛雷夫慢條斯理地問，「打開地窖裡在你對面的那個房間去選。」他翻轉手腕，腳底下那扇門的鎖應聲而開。  
魁登斯沒有依言下到地窖，他在男人說話時胡亂地轉動眼珠，試著不要總去想下身，卻被葛雷夫隨意置於沙發上的手杖吸引了全副注意力。  
那隻手杖是男人魔杖維妙維肖的放大版，全黑的杖身，只有杖首與分隔處是銀色，簡潔又權威的設計。  
這是葛雷夫訂製用以在莫魔之中行走時掩飾魔杖的用具，但是發揮用處的時候不多，幾乎都擱在起居室裡蒙塵，今日他偶然覺得這身衣服適合搭配手杖，便將之別在腰側。  
發現男孩定晴瞧著身旁的椅面，葛雷夫望過去不禁莞爾，「你喜歡它？」  
「是的，我能選它嗎？」男人踩在他下身的腳稍微施力，魁登斯哆嗦了下，情不自禁地說。  
「當然。」葛雷夫拍了拍自己的大腿，向男孩命令道，「趴到這裡來，脫下褲子。」  
無法克制自己不知是期待還是害怕的顫抖，魁登斯動作輕緩地爬到男人大腿上跪趴，拉下棉褲露出沁出水痕的內褲。  
「這個也脫下。」葛雷夫的手按在男孩背上，手指滑過底褲示意他放棄最後一層遮蔽。  
咬著唇拉下內褲，魁登斯尚未軟頹的陰莖暴露在空氣中，他彆扭地夾緊雙腿卻無法擋住男人的視線。  
警告地拍他的臀肉，「不許動。」葛雷夫用目光描繪他的臀部線條，男孩的上衣滑到胸口，露出整個腰肢。  
男孩顫巍巍地靜止，葛雷夫把玩地揉捏魁登斯的龜頭，他急喘著塌下腰又努力地撐回原位。  
拉過他一隻手，葛雷夫要魁登斯握住自己的東西，然後男人的右手握住杖柄，杖尖在他的屁股上輕劃，帶給他陣陣顫慄。  
「既然是獎勵，就到你射出來為止。」葛雷夫用杖身輕拍了幾下臀部，然後用力揮下。  
魁登斯悶哼了聲，習慣性地不敢大聲哀叫，屁股向前縮了下，陽具連帶地在自己手掌中挺動。  
「你可以叫出來。」將手指插進男孩嘴哩，葛雷夫挑動他的舌頭，繼續揮杖，不想咬傷男人的魁登斯只能模糊地叫出聲。  
男人的鞭打與養母的截然不同，不僅是工具的差異，先生不總是每下都把魁登斯往死裡打，他無法預料下一次是輕或重，提心吊膽地等待手杖落下，尤其當臀部被打得發熱時，男孩感到有些東西起了變化，顯而易見的就是自己的陰莖隨著每下揮擊擠出更多透明液體。  
手杖的拍擊所帶來的除了疼痛，還有爬上心頭的麻癢，魁登斯越來越難不扭動身軀，他緊握著自己的東西套弄，在幾下輕拍之後的重擊時，弄髒了先生的褲子，白色的汙物在黑色的西褲上份外顯眼。  
初次高潮的男孩失神地倒在葛雷夫腿上，男人清理了四濺的液體，卻沒替他穿回褲子，他的手在臀肉上撫摸，消除了部分的疼痛，但留下些許提醒魁登斯今日之事。  
「對不起……」魁登斯掙扎地爬起身，卻被男人的手掌用不容拒絕的力道按在原處。  
「沒甚麼必須道歉的事情，不要老是道歉。」葛雷夫輕斥，然而他沒放開男孩非是為了繼續處罰，而是他從男孩趴上來之際，就發現他的頸間戴著東西。  
「是的，先生。」魁登斯轉過臉，忐忑地拿眼偷瞧男人，葛雷夫在他的後頸點了兩下，解開的項鍊離開男孩飄到空中。  
「這是他的標誌，你不應該留著這條項鍊。」葛雷夫神情凝重地盯著鍊墜，死神聖物的標誌被葛林戴華德當成自己的標章後，若非志同道合的巫師都會避免配戴。  
魁登斯惶恐地抖著，「對不起，我忘記了那不是您。」男人曾經給予的事物過於稀少，他總是不願意失去任何一樣。  
「他告訴過你這東西的用途嗎？」召喚設有隔絕魔咒的牛皮信封，表情嚴肅的葛雷夫在項鍊塞進裡面密封，在袋面寫上一串字。  
「他叫我找到黯黑怨靈之後碰觸項鍊，他會找到我。」魁登斯看著男人的神色，盡量不讓自己哭出來。  
「告訴我你沒再碰過。」抓著男孩的下巴，葛雷夫逼他抬頭對著自己坦承。  
「沒有。」魁登斯急忙搖頭。  
「很好，沒事了。」葛雷夫放開男孩的頭，抱著近乎跨坐在他懷中的魁登斯，安撫地拍著他的背，呼叫貓頭鷹把牛皮信封帶給皮奎里主席。  
「這上面可能被下了危險的黑魔法。」葛雷夫少有地解釋道，男孩趴在他身上漸漸止住顫抖。  
「是我太愚蠢了，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯聽著他的心跳，「以後我還能為您服務嗎？」相較於黑魔法，他更關心觸摸男人的機會。  
葛雷夫不知是否該斥責男孩的本末倒置，然而他能確定自己相當滿意這場性事，他抱著男孩沉吟。  
「我想要的時候會告訴你。」葛雷夫最終這麼說，沒有給太明確的說法，但一貫容易滿足的魁登斯仍然感到欣喜。

當天晚上，首次品味到性愛歡愉的魁登斯在地窖偷偷溜進沒被鎖住的對門房間，他好奇又驚疑地看著裡面擺放的各種道具，帶著男人留在他臀肉上的輕微痠疼，在那裏用手把自己再次帶上了高潮。  
隔日，葛雷夫在紅紅的報告下得知這件事，他沒有立刻揭穿男孩，依然在思考他心中對魁登斯的定位。  
無論他願不願意，性愛總能改變兩個相熟的人之間的關係，葛雷夫在同意男孩的唇舌碰觸他之前就已瞭解這點。

TBC


	9. 第八章

第八章

倒給自己一小杯火燒威士忌，沉進起居室沙發的葛雷夫由衷讚嘆主席女士不施行禁酒令的堅定立場，近日他感到心煩意亂，不是那種美國魔法界要出大亂子的心煩意亂，而是他的人生又將起波瀾的心煩意亂。  
上次他有這種感覺時，是十年前父母親派貓頭鷹寄來一疊相親照片，附上一封意切辭盡地擔心他感情生活的信件，他乾淨俐落地回絕了，葛雷夫家族的人口還沒少得必須要他貢獻一份力。  
這次的預感比之尤甚，葛雷夫想自己是有點不知該拿魁登斯怎麼辦了。  
在這種時候，性格相仿的好友就派得上用場，兩個腦袋總能勝過一個。  
「忒修斯，你在嗎？」往壁爐撒了把通話用的呼嚕粉，葛雷夫不客氣地呼喚好友，全然不顧現在是深夜。  
葛雷夫不僅在客廳安裝壁爐，起居室同樣有一個，這個壁爐不像樓下那個大得能夠站進人，僅是方便他與其他巫師通話。  
「波西瓦？你那裏不還是半夜嗎？」火焰鑄成忒修斯略顯疲憊的臉，「雖然倫敦已經天明了，但昨天有群那傢伙的瘋狂信徒預謀炸掉麻瓜街道，我才睡了兩個小時。」  
「我需要你的意見。」葛雷夫單刀直入地說，「私人事務，不是工作問題。」  
「這倒是新聞，我可以為了這個揮霍珍貴的休息時間。」忒修斯提起了興趣，稍作振奮，「對了，聽說你被葛林戴華德抓住了。」  
「得了吧，我不想提那些。」葛雷夫擺手，「別告訴我你沒有拿到詳細報告。」他猜想各國正氣師都想盡辦法拿到資料並據此加強防範了。  
他當然看過資料，但是有誰會不想要第一手消息？忒修斯可是忍著不在好友的傷口上灑鹽才沒主動聯繫。  
「好吧，你想問甚麼？」忒修斯用手耙梳與其弟相同的薑黃色捲髮，嚥下一個哈欠。  
由於這頭頑固的捲髮，忒修斯是魔藥大師弗利蒙‧波特的亮髮魔藥忠實用戶，他的菁英正氣師形象維繫於此。  
「這比我認為得還要複雜。」葛雷夫斜靠著扶手，啜飲一口威士忌，他想要釐清自己與男孩的關係，卻不習慣對任何人剖白內心的想法。  
「夥計，你成功嚇到我了。」忒修斯蹙眉，他的好友從來是掌控局勢的人，「葛林戴華德對你做了甚麼？比他用你的臉判我弟死刑還嚴重？」  
「這的確與他有關，但不是你想的那樣，還有你休想用小斯卡曼德那件事敲詐好處。」葛雷夫嘆口氣，在好友面前卸下心防，「在他攪亂我的人生的時候，他也毀掉了一個男孩的人生，如果之前那個能稱為生活的話。」  
「我抓不著你的重點。」忒修斯揉了揉因缺少睡眠而脹痛的額頭，「你以前說話比較簡潔。」  
「假設你讀過報告，我就直說了。」葛雷夫又飲了口威士忌，不知是在鼓舞自己啟口或者將話語混同酒液吞落腹中。  
「請不要客氣。」忒修斯頷首。  
「我收留了那個男孩，沒人知道他住在我家。」葛雷夫停頓了下，「我上了他。」男人得承認這聽著不怎麼道德。  
「你收留了一個……」電光火石之間，忒修斯將前因後果連結起來，弄清楚好友口中的男孩是誰，「等等，你睡了黯黑怨主，他還活著？」這比葛雷夫善心大發還值得驚訝。  
忒修斯瞭解自己與葛雷夫，他們熱愛工作、喜歡掌控局面，不會逃避該擔負的責任，但在私生活則更樂於獨善其身，若非一個年近二十且在怨靈爆發之後存活的闇黑怨主在前，他肯定會先對葛雷夫收留男孩的舉動表示訝異。  
「你想得沒錯。」葛雷夫知道黯黑怨主這個詞讓整件事感覺更詭異。  
「我一直以為你是我們之間比較循規蹈矩的那個。」忒修斯雙手一攤，「我錯了。」  
「忒修斯，你沒在幫忙。」葛雷夫微慍。  
「所以你的問題是甚麼？給你的男孩弄個正式身分？」忒修斯收起戲謔的表情，「要我說的話，他不是你的責任，就像我弟差點被浸到死亡魔藥裡不能算在你頭上一樣。」  
「我也想這麼告訴自己，忒修斯。事實是我真該負起些責任，在這堆破事發生之前，我就在私下接觸他。」葛雷夫因想起那段時日而生氣地說，「在我中了蠻橫咒之後更是天花亂墜地許諾他，他因為我的臉相信了葛林戴華德。」  
「梅林的鬍子啊。」忒修斯甚表同情，「這的確無法說不關你的事。」  
「嗯哼，他住進我家又與我發生關係之後，所有的事情變得更難處置。」葛雷夫難得為感情事如此煩惱，「他對我的依賴越來越重。」  
「你知道嗎？」忒修斯的同情裡有幾許幸災樂禍，「當你在考慮這件事的時候，你已經淪陷了。」  
沉默地思考半晌，葛雷夫嘆道，「被解放的丹恩啊。」好友的話令葛雷夫再不能逃避自己的真實感受。  
「祝你好運，波西瓦。」忒修斯竊笑，覺得昨天的煩燥藉此一掃而空。  
「忒修斯，當有一天你找上我問類似的問題時，我會把這句話還給你。」葛雷夫揮手想切斷通訊不再對著好友幸災樂禍的臉。  
「等會，你覺得他的遭遇可以成為治療黯黑怨主的方案嗎？」忒修斯好奇地問，這是全魔法界尚未攻克的議題。  
「你覺得把黯黑怨主抓起來逼他爆發成黯黑怨靈再轟到潰散看看能不能活下來行得通的話，大可以一試。」葛雷夫鄙視地斜瞥友人，抬手讓火焰回復原狀結束對話，把忒修斯咕噥著抱怨浪費休息時間卻被他這樣對待的話留在英國那一端。  
將杯中剩下的威士忌一飲而盡，不再自擾的葛雷夫的唇角微揚，雖說與男孩交往是麻煩了些，但是於他而言並非無法解決。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

整體而言，魁登斯是個令人省心的學生，葛雷夫只需稍加指點而不必牽著手一步步帶領，他就能掌握無杖魔法的多數準則，並且目前已能默發基礎咒語。  
男孩的時間塞滿了各式各樣的魔法學科，葛雷夫多數讓他自己熟讀理論，僅教導他魔法實踐的部分，其他諸如藥草學、天文學、占星學，他乾脆丟給紅紅來教，只有在魁登斯真遇見難題時方出手相幫。  
如今的他們相處最長的時間大概就是魔法教學的時刻，葛雷夫會從二樓下到客廳，呼喚魁登斯從地窖上來，握住他的手帶領他掌握魔法的流動。  
僅是這點微小的肢體接觸，都能讓初識情慾的魁登斯分神，在對男人的渴望積而未消的情況下，他掌握魔咒的速度漸漸不如初期，然而葛雷夫從那日至今，沒再與男孩有過親密接觸。  
思及此，魁登斯感到一陣憂傷，錯手施錯了魔咒，發出低弱的空爆聲。  
「專心點，魁登斯。」坐在沙發上翻閱文件順道監督的葛雷夫責道，他在四周設下屏障，保證任何意外都不會波及戶外。  
「對不起，先生。」魁登斯羞愧地說，居然讓自身慾望影響到魔法練習。  
魁登斯總想著在夜晚發洩掉慾念，然後在白日專心致志，但是無論他怎麼做，都跟男人給予他的感覺不同。  
葛雷夫並非毫無所覺；相反地，他在與好友談過之後便暗中觀察男孩，只是他善於等待，輕易地給予不是男人的風格。  
看著男孩頻頻潛入地窖的刑房手淫，像個終於進入青春期的躁動少年，葛雷夫的等待也該收穫甜美的果實了。  
「坐到這裡來。」葛雷夫放下手中的東西，指著身旁的位置。  
「我不應該恍神。」魁登斯雙手放在大腿姿勢標準地坐著，低頭難過地說，「請您懲罰我。」  
男人不常動手處罰他，然而光是失望的眼神就足以讓魁登斯難受，他寧可葛雷夫打他。  
「挺直腰桿，抬起你的頭。」葛雷夫不容置疑的聲音使得男孩照做，他捏著魁登斯的下巴說，「本以為是因為快接近你的能力極限，所以最近你學得慢了，不過後來我發現是你一直很浮躁。」  
「對不……」被迫仰首的魁登斯無法逃避，直接面對男人的盯視，那隻抓著他下巴的手令他不能再縮起肩膀。  
男人收緊手指，阻卻他時常掛在嘴邊的道歉，「你在浪費時間，我要原因。」葛雷夫故意用緊迫逼人的態度說，想聽男孩親口道出隱藏的心思。  
眼睛閃出淚光，魁登斯抓著男人的袖口，「我想要先生。」他的聲音小得幾乎聽不見，說完之後緊閉雙唇，自責於不該洩漏這種念頭給男人造成麻煩。  
葛雷夫稱心地勾起嘴角，將男孩抱坐到自己腿上，一隻手放在魁登斯的後頸，親吻他的嘴唇，「這是獎勵你的誠實。」  
接觸到男人的唇讓他高興地顫抖，魁登斯從未妄想過這個，僅是一觸即分就讓他的血液翻騰。在他們的臉靠得極近時，魁登斯瞧見情愫在葛雷夫的眼底划過，但他將之當成錯覺。  
獎賞讓男孩昏了頭，「我忘不掉您帶給我的快樂。」魁登斯低喃，吐出更多實話。  
舔過自己的嘴唇，葛雷夫不再對自己否認喜歡男孩，尤其當魁登斯在自己手上打磨得越發出色時，然而每當男孩因為他的一點舉措就歡欣鼓舞時，他就會想吊著男孩的胃口。  
「這個東西讓你沒辦法專注於魔法。」隔著褲子，葛雷夫掐住他的陽具，男孩呻吟了聲。  
「母親說得對，我貪心又容易墮落。」魁登斯譴責自己，忍著別在男人手裡扭動。  
「那個瘋女人甚麼也沒說對，你只需要一點管束。」葛雷夫低吟，解開男孩的褲子拉下，陰莖挺動吸引他的注意，但是男人沒有給予撫慰，他抽出魔杖在魁登斯的下體輕點。  
「嗚──」魁登斯甚至沒搞懂男人用的咒語，眼睜睜看著自己的陰莖偃兵息甲再無動靜，心頭的搔癢卻無法隨之消退。  
顧不得先生在場，魁登斯伸手搓揉自己的陽具，直到確定再也喚不起來為止。  
「現在你能專心練習了。」望著男孩欲哭無淚的神情，葛雷夫把玩他軟垂的陰莖，像是揉弄趁手的玩具。  
「先生，求求您。」魁登斯抓著男人的襯衣，慾望在無法發洩後變得更蓬勃，他覺得口乾舌燥，「我沒辦法……」  
「你要努力學習。」葛雷夫揉他的頭髮，話語像迷拉的耳語，「當你能解開這個咒語的時候，我們就到二樓的起居室去練習進階魔咒，那邊有更嚴密的防護。」  
在男人住所待了陣子，魁登斯切身瞭解二樓之於葛雷夫的意義，取消二樓禁令如同聖誕樹頂金光閃閃的星星，精蟲衝腦如魁登斯亦為之吸引，他點了點頭。  
「請您幫幫我。」魁登斯祈求道，焦躁扭臀的他感覺到屁股下有柱狀物頂著他，但是男人面上不露痕跡。  
「你想要甚麼幫助？」葛雷夫不疾不徐地問，與急躁的男孩成鮮明對比。  
「不知道，」魁登斯被灼熱的慾念逼得低泣，「我不知道。」  
葛雷夫召喚放在樓上的手杖，男孩躺在他的胸前呻吟，魁登斯熟悉疼痛且精於忍受，但快感與之完全不同，他尚在摸索。  
「魁登斯，趴到我腿上。」葛雷夫將男孩壓下，魁登斯橫趴在他的大腿，無助地望向他。  
葛雷夫的手指分開他的臀瓣，「這可能會痛。」他說，只是告知而已。  
「求您了，先生。」魁登斯沒有退縮，男人的手指壓在他的穴口。  
手指伸進乾燥的穴口，魁登斯把臉埋在男人的大腿上掩住痛吟，不過葛雷夫沒再深入，他動了動手指，一股水流憑空出現在指尖衝進男孩的體內，流經腸道之後帶著穢物消失無蹤，改由潤滑劑充斥其間。  
藉由潤滑，手指順利地捅入甬道，葛雷夫潦草地做了擴張，魁登斯躺在他腿上翹起臀，側過臉看著男人。  
「你知道接下來會怎麼樣嗎？」葛雷夫撫摸他的臉頰，男孩磨蹭他的手並搖頭，「我現在給你一個機會喊停。」男人說。  
「請您繼續。」即使男人目前的舉動沒帶給他任何的快感，魁登斯仍然相信葛雷夫。  
曾經在男孩臀肉上留下印記的手杖再次握在葛雷夫手裡，這次他要做的不是杖打，男人將杖尖插進塗滿潤滑劑的穴口，輕緩地進出，在魁登斯體內刮搔戳刺。  
「唔──」魁登斯縮緊穴肉夾住手杖，這種感覺很奇妙，不同於手指的體溫，木質手杖有種無機物的無情且未粗大到讓他覺得被填滿。  
葛雷夫耐心地在尋找魁登斯體內的敏感點，聽說那處能帶來不同於前方的高潮，而現在有個絕佳的實驗機會。  
盯著眼前困在褲中形狀明顯的陽具，魁登斯試探地把手貼在上面，男人審視地看了他一眼，未出言制止。魁登斯的手大膽地扯下拉鏈，未受阻隔地碰觸到男人勃發的情慾表徵。  
未及觸摸更多，魁登斯突然急喘扭動，葛雷夫另隻手放在他的腰上固定他，不停地摩擦他找到的點。  
「葛雷夫先生，太刺激了。」魁登斯的手軟軟地握著男人的陰莖，徒勞地扭腰想逃過甜蜜的刑責。  
浪潮一波波襲來，將男孩的理智洗刷到角落，葛雷夫沒有因為他的任何話語減緩手上的動作，有時候他會把手杖抽到穴口再刮蹭著甬道壓回那個點，只為了讓魁登斯發出更膩人的叫聲。  
「現在是我說了算。」葛雷夫快意地享受掌控男孩性慾所帶來的權慾感。  
接著在一個剎那，魁登斯的腳尖蜷曲，他感覺眼前冒出一陣白光，有片刻昏了過去，軟癱在葛雷夫腿上，再眨了眨眼迷茫地清醒，而陰莖僅有幾滴前液滑出。  
那是與射精迥然相異的發洩，幾乎奪走他的神智。  
在男孩還不知今夕是何夕時，葛雷夫擺手用魔法讓他的下身赤裸，雙手從他腋下抬起魁登斯使其面對面跨坐在自己身上，魁登斯的手虛搭在男人的肩膀，依然沉浸在過於強烈的感官刺激，葛雷夫的嘴蓋住男孩不自覺張開的唇，吸吮他的舌頭。  
抱住男人的頭，魁登斯貼了上去交換津液，然而葛雷夫的手滑下抓住他的臀肉，硬挺的陽具插入男孩的股縫，在其中抽插了兩下，找到穴口後直接將他往下按，鬆軟的穴口擋不住入侵，陰莖在潤滑劑與先前分泌的腸液幫助下直插到底。  
「嗚！」魁登斯本能地追逐男人的唇舌，直到自己被貫穿，叫聲悶在他們的嘴中。  
魁登斯感覺自己被釘在肉刃上，高潮後敏感的腸道不斷地收縮，卻阻止不了男人抓著他的腰一下又一下地起伏。  
照理說，陽具在他體內造成的快感沒有針對敏感點的戳刺來得激烈，可是正處敏感的甬道被來回摩擦，讓他被情慾逼得哀鳴，他的頭靠在男人肩膀，隨著聳動的頻率喘息。  
「葛雷夫先生……」魁登斯不知要求饒還是索求，僅是喊著他。  
「嗯哼。」葛雷夫的鼻息噴在他的耳邊，他更用力挺進男孩的身體，肉體拍擊聲時隱時現。  
不多時，魁登斯的穴肉絞緊，葛雷夫將他用力壓下，自己亦挺腰撞入，精液射在他的腸道中。  
第二次的慾潮來得更溫和卻更綿長，魁登斯覺得自己渾身都變得敏感，葛雷夫在他背上摸撫的手都令他呻吟。  
「魁登斯。」葛雷夫提起他讓陰莖滑出魁登斯的身體，咬男孩的耳垂喚回他的注意，不打算就這樣放過他。  
盡力不讓自己軟倒，「是的，先生。」魁登斯等著男人發話。  
「你知道這種狀況要怎麼清潔自己嗎？」葛雷夫的問話有些不懷好意。  
「清潔咒？」魁登斯遲疑地回答。  
「千萬別在身體裡面用清潔咒。」葛雷夫帶著笑意拉過男孩一隻手，讓他自己的手指伸進後穴，「只要把多餘的液體引出來，你自己來做。」  
維持這個姿勢，魁登斯為難地夾著自己施法的手指，然而男人只是抓著他的腰，好整以暇地看著他。  
魁登斯盡力將魔法集於指尖，召喚體內的液體出來，當他撤出手指時，白濁的液體跟著淌出，這種感覺太怪了，他縮了縮酸軟的腸肉。  
「很好，別過了頭。」葛雷夫滿意於男孩的控制能力，抓住他的手腕免得他把自己弄得太乾燥，那團液體被甩到男孩扔在地上的褲子之上，直接送去洗衣間。  
「我會了，先生。」男孩露出受到讚賞的微笑。  
手仍在男孩衣下撫摸他的背，葛雷夫不意外地發現手下的皮膚並非光滑白膩，舊傷使得整個背部凹凸不平，比肉多的屁股更加遍體鱗傷，他不太高興魁登斯身上有如此多舊傷疤，運起治癒魔法消除之。  
「你能從這些傷中活了下來。」葛雷夫低聲說著遲來的安慰，「或許這就是你有巫師血統的證據。」同時是過去的自己過於盲目自信的證據。  
「所以母親才會越來越狠心嗎？」魁登斯說這話之時，已經不像往日那般哀傷。  
男人沒有回答，僅是繼續移動手掌，撫平舊傷帶來一種骨子裡的酥麻，魁登斯幾乎要呼嚕出聲，他攀著男人發出舒適的嘆息。

在這之後的魔咒練習時間全都變了個樣。  
每到這時，葛雷夫會抱著男孩，性器深埋在他的體內不動，在他耳邊提點施法訣竅，男孩的家居服為此換成了黑色長睡袍。  
魁登斯起初很難專注於練習，他總是忍不住扭腰夾臀想要獲取更多，這時男人會拍他的腰作為警告。  
「葛雷夫先生，拜託您。」魁登斯總是求饒，然而男人只會轉過他的臉親吻他，要求他繼續練習魔法，而得到親吻的男孩會為之努力。  
如果他學得好，葛雷夫會在課程結束之後，讓他上半身趴在沙發上，從後面操到男孩高潮，甚至在男人心情夠好的時候，會解開魁登斯下身的禁制，讓他的陽具能射出東西。  
如果男孩表現堪憂，葛雷夫只會讓他替自己用唇舌伺候，然後留著情慾翻騰的魁登斯不管，但若男人相當不滿他的表現，那麼魁登斯那日就完全沒有碰觸葛雷夫的機會。

TBC


	10. 第九章

第九章

在男孩的微卷黑髮隱約留到肩膀時，魁登斯總算找到方法解開自己下身的魔咒，雖然現在他再沒有這麼沉迷於噴薄的瞬間激越。  
此時的葛雷夫已經結束假期重回魔國會，以法律執行司長的身分，他毫不意外地被告知記憶審查仍在進行中，想必期望他落馬的政敵與屬於他這派的勢力還沒角力出結果，不過既然他已再次踏入魔國會，他會讓審查速度回到合理範圍。  
這天晚上，魁登斯背對葛雷夫坐在他懷中，後穴含著男人的性器，告訴他這件事情。  
「先生，我解開了您設的禁制。」魁登斯撩起衣袍，讓男人看見他被插入後半勃的陰莖。  
「用的時間比我想像得要少。」葛雷夫在這種時候不吝於稱讚，他伸手握住男孩的陽具，透明前液在他的揉弄下泊泊流出，「不錯，繼續練習消除咒。」  
男人另隻手持續變出朝他們而來的障礙物，而魁登斯必須施展消除咒炸掉飛來的東西。  
「您答應過……」陽具的勃起使得魁登斯在施法時輕顫，何況他還分神與葛雷夫交談，三心二意的結果是其中一個石塊離得太近才被炸開，男人揮手隔空拂開飛濺的碎片。  
「注意施咒，我沒有忘記自己的話。」葛雷夫打斷他，將男孩流出的液體均勻抹在他的陰莖上，魁登斯在他的手指收緊套弄時，不禁收縮腸道夾裹體內的硬挺。  
男人的呼吸亂了一瞬，在魁登斯成功炸掉最後幾個飛來的物品後，葛雷夫將他推倒在沙發上，粗暴地在柔軟緊緻的腸道中進出，手掌不斷地搓揉男孩的性器。  
「嗚──啊──」較之先前，魁登斯已經敢於釋放自己的聲音。  
前後同時被刺激，魁登斯激動得忘記討要心心念念的報酬，光顧著抓著沙發朝後扭臀迎合男人的撞擊。  
葛雷夫握著他的腰，一隻腳跪在沙發上，另隻腳踩在地面，陽具直插到底再抽出，用肉刃責打魁登斯的敏感點。在男孩的陰莖濺汙葛雷夫的手與沙發時，男人同時射在他的身體裡。  
魁登斯俯臥在沙發上的身形與初見時已是不同，提醒了葛雷夫一件事，男孩來到他家這麼長時間沒有離開過半步。  
「讓我瞧瞧。」葛雷夫舒爽地坐進沙發，把下身狼藉的男孩撈進懷中。  
「你變了很多，應該是時候出門走走了。」葛雷夫仔細端詳男孩的臉。  
以前如影隨形的懦弱陰鬱逐漸遠離魁登斯，髮型亦有顯著變化，況且往日裡活得像塊背景板，想必沒多少人真正記住他的長相。  
「我可以就待在家裡嗎？」提及踏出家門，魁登斯久違地感到害怕，他怯怯地問，又想縮起肩膀。  
「把你的背直起來。」葛雷夫斥道，只要聽到他用這種語氣講話，無論如何男孩都會照做，但魁登斯還是滿臉的惶恐。  
「你怕甚麼？」葛雷夫皺眉，「不准彎腰駝背，正大光明地在陽光下行走，如果有人懷疑你，問了難以回答的問題，不要逃避他的眼神也不准道歉，鎮定地盯著他，他會明白自己說錯話。」  
男孩苦著臉想他的話，「真的嗎？葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯每每有出門的念頭，就會想起在街道上發生過的冰冷遭遇，總是發不完的傳單、冷漠的過客以及刺耳的閒言碎語，他恐懼外面不可預料的傷害。  
「當然，還要換套體面的衣服。」葛雷夫的話中有著對盲目世人的輕蔑，「狗眼看人低的人就看這些。」  
「您給我的衣服已經很體面了。」魁登斯小聲地說，他的衣櫃裡掛著幾套尚未穿過的外出服。  
「紅紅從我的舊衣服裡拿的，顏色對你來說可能太沉悶。」葛雷夫喜歡這個概念，他的男孩穿他的衣服，但他想或許二十歲上下的男孩不會想要傳統的款式。  
「那些都很新、很合身，我喜歡您的顏色。」魁登斯回想了下，他曾經拿著衣服比劃過，而他略高男人一些。  
「不要小看紅紅的裁縫魔法。」葛雷夫笑道，他曾以為母親離不開紅紅那一手裁縫，「玄關的抽屜放著莫魔的錢幣，帶著它們去買點自己想要的東西。」  
「我沒甚麼想要的東西。」魁登斯半躺在男人的身上，他最想要的東西已經得到了。  
「那就從現在開始找到一個。」葛雷夫命令道，不允許他逃避，「明早我上班的時候，要看見你也出門。」  
「我能帶你的手杖出去嗎？」魁登斯壯著膽子將唇印在男人的嘴角，小聲問。  
「攜帶裝飾性手杖有助於提高你在別人眼裡的地位，我同意了。」葛雷夫讚許男孩的提議。  
「謝謝您。」魁登斯吞回解釋的話，他不是因男人所講的緣由而做提議，他只是想要帶著葛雷夫的東西來支持自己跨出那一步。  
「下次帶著書到起居室去，你該練習進階魔咒了。」葛雷夫輕飄飄地說，故意把這句話留到最後，男孩大喜過望。  
「是的，先生。」魁登斯的喜悅相當明顯，他能夠造訪男人的領地了。  
「去整理好自已，你該上床去睡了。」葛雷夫揮手清理四周及打理自己，趕男孩去浴室清潔自己，而他自從坐進辦公室之後，公文接踵而來，充足睡眠慢慢變得奢侈。  
魁登斯沒有反駁男人，即使自己並不是十點就會上床睡覺的孩子，他望著男人上樓，逕自去煩惱明日的外出。

太陽落下又升起，儘管魁登斯再怎麼擔心，第二天早上仍然照樣到來。  
用早點的時候，男孩欲言又止，但這次葛雷夫不打算遂他的願，當魁登斯頻頻望向他希望男人取消今日的出行時，葛雷夫坐在沙發上閱讀紐約魂報。  
「葛雷夫先生，您會遲到的。」魁登斯在走下地窖換外出服時說，妄圖讓男人先行出門，這樣就沒人盯著他必須踏出家門了。  
「無所謂，沒人敢查我的勤。」葛雷夫翻過一頁報紙。  
在男人考慮重新看一遍報紙時，男孩打開了地窖門，扭捏地走上來，總是穿著過小衣物的魁登斯反而不習慣精緻又合身的款式，他總覺得自己像偷穿衣服的竊賊。  
葛雷夫放下報紙，眼神恣意地打量他，「很適合你。」而男人的標準向來高於常人。  
男人的稱讚給了魁登斯些許自信，他走近葛雷夫，後者站起來走向大門，然而靠近玄關時，男孩又躊躇了。  
「我能不能跟著您。」魁登斯異想天開地問。  
「別說蠢話。」葛雷夫板著臉不通融，招手讓他靠近，走過來的男孩被他轉成背對自己，他撈起魁登斯的頭髮，用髮帶鬆鬆地在頸後束起打結，手掌在他背後輕推。  
「要是有人認出了我……」魁登斯扭頭祈求地望他。  
「不會有人認出你。」葛雷夫將他的臉轉向玄關的穿衣鏡，要他看著自己現在的形象。  
「可是他們總是會認出我的。」魁登斯迷惑於鏡中的自己，白襯衫、黑馬甲背心與黑色西裝外套，再套上件深青色長大衣，自己看起來與先前完全不同，然而魁登斯仍舊害怕。  
「莫魔無法對你造成傷害，如果是巫師……」葛雷夫揚起嘴角，把一袋莫魔幣交給他並將手杖別在他腰側，「這就是萬不得已的時候了。」  
「我可以變成黯黑怨靈？」魁登斯心中微微地高興，黑霧型態給他一種安全感，至少他能藏在無人看見的角落。  
「只有在被認出的時候……還有遇到生命危險的時候。」葛雷夫未雨綢繆地補充道，抓著他的手臂，繼續把他往門口帶，但是男孩在臨踏出門時又停下了。  
「魁登斯！」葛雷夫的耐性著實殆盡，他厲聲說。  
「先生，我要怎麼回來？」魁登斯泫然欲泣，表情像將被遺棄的小動物，「我沒辦法自己進來您的屋子。」  
抓住他的手腕，葛雷夫強硬地讓他把手掌按在門上，「感覺到了嗎？」  
魁登斯不解地感受門口的魔法波動，「葛雷夫先生？」  
「你早就是這裡的住戶了，這棟房子認得你的魔力。」不久以前，葛雷夫碰巧發現這個事時，簡直無言以對，但是他沒有修改掉男孩的權限。  
睜著眼好似無法消化這個事實，魁登斯被男人推出了門口，脫離大氣咒的調節範圍，深冬的寒風趕上他們將之包圍，不過這次男孩沒有凍得發抖，大衣為他遮擋了凜冽的氣息。  
「葛雷夫先生！」魁登斯出格地抱住他，男人沒有意料到這個擁抱，慢了半拍回擁他。  
「你還沒學會消影現影術。」葛雷夫後知後覺地想到這點，畢竟這是他每日必用的法術之一，「我允許你在路途上化為黯黑怨靈，別笨得被人目擊。」  
「謝謝您。」魁登斯從沒笑得這麼開心，當然不是為了不用徒步走到商業街，再說男人給他的錢足夠招車了。  
他開始對今日的外出有了絲期待，或許街上不只有壞事，鑒於魁登斯早就習慣不去期待任何事情，這相當不易。  
「你先走。」葛雷夫駐足在門口，監督他往巷口走去。  
「我不會偷跑回去的，先生。」魁登斯流連地看了他一眼便往前走，牢記男人說的挺直背脊。  
佇立在前院的葛雷夫看著男孩的模樣覺得似曾相似，他思索片刻之後想到這種感覺從何而來，魁登斯的打扮跟他當年初入魔國會時近乎相同。  
這下可好了，若是路上有巫師向魁登斯搭訕，肯定不是因為黯黑怨靈，而是以為他是某個年輕的葛雷夫家族成員。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

關於街道，魁登斯不可謂不熟悉，他在很小的時候就在街頭過活，不分寒暑在外發著一張又一張無人問津的傳單，巴波太太從不擔心他孤身在外遇到危險，偶爾魁登斯會覺得養母巴不得他遇險消失。  
然而無論他在街上待得再久，他總無法融入匆忙的人群，每個人都好像有所歸屬地行走，除了停在原地發傳單的魁登斯。  
某種意義上來說，這是魁登斯第一次為了『回家』而上街閒晃，化身黑霧的他不費吹灰之力到了人來人往的街道，相較於住宅區的安寧，這裡有種特別的生氣，嘻笑怒罵都分外鮮明。  
男人傳授的那套相當有用，魁登斯不過是踩著自己的步伐前進，不再卑躬屈膝神情閃躲，不會再有警察無故過來盤問他，也不會有人故意撞倒他再惡意地嘲笑。  
「我應該問紅紅家裡缺甚麼。」魁登斯對著櫥窗，自言自語地苦惱。  
就在這個時候，他聽見一把熟悉的嗓音，那是魁登斯還在無頭蒼蠅般找尋男人時曾經暫時棲身的粉色風衣主人的聲音，仍然如此歡欣和煦，即使並非對他說話，魁登斯還是忍不住傾聽。  
在他察覺的時候，他已經不遠不近地尾隨她一段路，女巫有著一頭如陽光般的金色波浪捲短髮，今日穿了件深粉色的修身風衣，腳步輕快地走向一家招牌寫著『科沃斯基高級手工烘培坊』的麵包店。  
終於見到女巫的正臉，魁登斯這才發現自己曾見過她，在他砸了大半個紐約的時候，女巫也身處於被封鎖的市政廳地鐵站。  
『太危險了。』魁登斯對自己說，他欲轉身離開，避免被女巫認出，然而麵包的甜香不早不晚地在此時飄進他的鼻翼。  
心想跟隨人流買幾塊麵包不至於暴露自己，無法抗拒這股香味的魁登斯推開了烘培坊的門，混在人群中夾取麵包，但即使表面裝得再若無其事，從來不全是用肉眼觀察世界的奎妮˙金坦依然注意到男孩。  
奎妮是隱藏的天生破心者，不經學習就能讀取他人的內心思想，這項能力帶給他許多煩惱，同時帶給她許多便利，現在她正隱藏女巫身分與忘記他們之間那場冒險的雅各˙科沃斯基以緩慢的步調交往。  
「嗨，親愛的，你會喜歡這個，他們在揉麵時放了牛奶，特別甜。」奎妮湊了過去，夾了個玻璃獸造型的麵包到他盤子上，以初見面來說過份熱情的態度向男孩說。  
「謝謝你，女士。」魁登斯逼迫自己不去躲避女巫的目光，他不能引起她的懷疑，而且他的確比較喜歡甜味的麵包。  
「我叫奎妮˙金坦，你可以叫我奎妮。」奎妮的臉上掛著明媚的笑容，她認出了奎登斯，真誠地為男孩的存活開心。  
「奎妮小姐。」魁登斯像是被她的笑容感染，回以微笑。  
「去掉小姐會更好。」奎妮從男孩心中讀到些畫面，臉上出現一瞬間的愕然，她迅速地用微笑掩蓋，「你過得怎麼樣嗎？我是指，今天過得如何。」  
「唔？」魁登斯愣了一會，禮貌地答，「很好。」然後在心中催促自己趕緊結帳離開，沒發覺女巫從頭到尾都沒問過他的名字。  
「感謝丹恩。」奎妮看著男孩盡可能快步離開的身影，欣慰地說。  
在魁登斯離開烘培坊之後，奎妮走回櫃台附近與雅各天南地北地閒聊，偶爾疑惑的神情會閃過她的臉，她在男孩的腦海裡看見意想不到的人，他們即將復職的安全部部長。  
整個魔國會目前可能只有奎妮『剛好』得知葛雷夫快要官復原職，連暗中做手腳阻擋的人都還未得知計謀已告敗。  
奎妮暗自決定遇到蒂娜時要把男孩的消息告訴她，如果這個世界上還有人擔憂魁登斯的安危，那麼她姐姐必定是其中之一。

回到街上的魁登斯偷吁口氣，他的手伸到腰側碰了碰手杖，似乎從中得到力量般鎮定下來。  
抱著裝麵包的紙袋面色如常地沿著馬路走，魁登斯經過幾個街區後看著紙袋想到自己這算是買到了東西，歡喜地鑽進小巷，變為黯黑怨靈溜回家。  
「紅紅！」魁登斯開心地叫，他很少揚聲說話，但當他真的單獨推開家門時，他無法不感到雀躍。  
「紅紅正在做晚餐，魁登斯想要吃甚麼？」紅紅為男孩感到快樂。  
「你知道我不挑食。」魁登斯從紙袋中拿出兩腳蛇造型麵包，「這是給你的。」  
「噢，紅紅謝謝魁登斯。」紅紅驚喜地收下，家庭小精靈很少得到贈與，無論主人家寬和與否皆然。  
「我就只是、想給你那個。」魁登斯靦腆地說。  
「魁登斯對紅紅太好了。」紅紅歪頭想了下，「紅紅今天做布丁蛋糕！」  
「謝謝。」魁登斯無法否認自己喜歡甜食，然而葛雷夫並不嗜甜，因而紅紅不常準備甜口菜餚。  
把紙袋留在飯廳，魁登斯下到地窖換家居服，他的手在解下手杖時猶豫了下，最後他拿著手杖與一本古代神秘文字學的書回到客廳，等待男人下班返家。

當葛雷夫推開家門的時候，看見的便是抱著手杖的男孩眼巴巴地望向他，葛雷夫來回打量隱有所求的魁登斯。  
「魁登斯。」葛雷夫在玄關掃去一身風塵，「最好不要是我前腳一走，你後腳就回來了。」  
「沒有，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯走向他，「我買回了麵包，放在飯廳。」  
「重要的是你嘗試了。」葛雷夫對他初次購物的選擇不置可否。  
撫過手杖後遞給男人，「這個還給您。」魁登斯不捨地說。  
「你喜歡就留著吧。」葛雷夫瞧了一眼，不甚在意地道。  
只欣喜了幾秒，魁登斯垂下肩，「我不能拿走您的手杖。」  
「事實上，我沒這麼需要手杖。」葛雷夫拍了拍男孩的肩，「你擁有它與放在我這裡沒甚麼差別。」  
「我會好好使用它。」魁登斯鄭重其事地把手杖掛在客廳的衣帽架旁，跟著男人走進飯廳。  
「也好。」葛雷夫笑中帶著意味深長，「我想要用在你身上也很方便。」因為這句話，魁登斯覺得有股血液往下身沖。  
兩人在說話間走進飯廳，由於男孩未宣之於口的殷切眼神，葛雷夫打開紙袋，從中翻出雷鳥造型麵包，他的表情變得嚴峻，「這不應該出現在莫魔的店中，還記得店名嗎？」  
男人不同預期的反應使他有些膽戰，「好像叫科沃斯基的烘培坊。」魁登斯回想道，低聲補充，「我在那裏遇見一個叫奎妮˙金坦的女巫。」他等著男人一聲令下把手杖奉上。  
「你暴露了身份？」葛雷夫抿唇，轉念思考如何掩蓋此事。  
「應該……沒有。」魁登斯不太確定地說。  
男人姑且相信他，「沒事，科沃斯基早在監督名單裡。」葛雷夫放下對魔法社會或者魁登斯曝光的擔憂，挪開麵包袋坐下吩咐紅紅上晚餐。  
「剛剛的麵包是給您的，先生。」魁登斯小聲地說，不知道該慶幸還是失落沒有受到處罰，男人施與的懲罰總是苦甜參半。  
「剛好當明天的早餐。」葛雷夫接納男孩的好意，輕吻他的唇瓣，魁登斯抓著男人的衣領，讓這個吻掃除先前的惶然。  
當布丁蛋糕出現在餐桌時，葛雷夫反射性地皺眉，卻在看見男孩期盼的眼神後未置一詞，勉為其難地舀了點到自己碗中。  
這日之後，魁登斯經常外出，大多為了替紅紅採買家裡需要的東西，每次他都會帶回來雅各店裡做的麵包，以至於葛雷夫好一陣子的早餐都是麵包片抹醬。

TBC


	11. 第十章

第十章

甫回到魔國會時，葛雷夫便要親自審問葛林戴華德，然而遭到了四面八方的回絕，理由不外乎因為他是嫌疑尚存的涉案關係人，以及關懷他的身心健康……等等。葛雷夫在心中暗咒，現在負責審訊的正氣師雖忠誠清白，但手段之拙劣從毫無進展的潛藏黨羽搜捕可見一斑。  
即使遭遇這般阻礙，對於記憶審查的延宕，葛雷夫仍不顯煩燥，他知曉問題出在何處，或者該說來自何人，並已插手扳正，但當蒂娜不經通傳直闖他的辦公室時，葛雷夫不禁懷疑自己的威嚴是否大打折扣。  
「波本蒂娜˙金坦，我不再是安全部長也還是你的上司，你最好有充分的理由擅闖。」葛雷夫的厲喝讓蒂娜止住腳步，她望了眼門外對她行注目禮的正氣師們，帶上門時突然沒了底氣。  
當她坐在葛雷夫對面的椅子上時，蒂娜方想起自己因何失態，「魁登斯˙巴波在你那裏？」她盯著男人要求答案。  
「嗯。」葛雷夫勉強地點頭，板著臉道，「你就為這個在部裡橫衝直撞？」  
「長官！」蒂娜低叫，「你怎麼能一點也沒透露。」丹恩知道她有多愧疚於魁登斯的死。  
「我沒有向你報告的義務。」葛雷夫怒視膽大包天的她，「沒事你可以出去了。」  
「他現在怎麼樣？」蒂娜無懼於男人的神色，殷切地問，「上次我們見到他……」她哀傷地止住話音。  
「遠比那時候好多了，滿意了？」葛雷夫合上文件，直視固執的女下屬，「我相信小金坦向你詳細描述過他們的偶遇。」  
「但是奎妮還說她看見你們……」蒂娜脫口而出，隨即緊閉上嘴，「沒甚麼，我該去工作了。」已經調回重案調查部的女巫轉身欲離。  
葛雷夫揮手隔空鎖上辦公室的門，椅子飛過去頂蒂娜的腿彎迫她坐下又被帶回辦公桌前。  
「小金坦看見了甚麼？預言還是破心術。」葛雷夫雙手指尖相對，手肘靠在桌上逼視她。  
「她甚麼也沒看見！」蒂娜慌張地說，在內心不斷向妹妹道歉。  
「從一開始妳就認定了魁登斯在我這。」葛雷夫露出勝券在握的微笑，「前天我並未與他同路。」  
雙手手掌遮面，蒂娜不敢相信自己犯了原則性的錯誤，「他帶著你的手杖。」她垂死掙扎。  
「真高興有屬下這麼關心我的配飾。」葛雷夫毫不動搖，「預言還是破心術？」  
「天生破心者。」蒂娜懇求道，「不要揭穿她，她受不了所有人躲避她的日子。」  
「她是天生的審訊人才，我們用得上她，不過……」葛雷夫假作考慮，對面的下屬如坐針氈，「現在你家有隱藏身分的破心者，我家有不能曝光的黯黑怨主，我們打平了。」  
「我不會逮捕他，他們會殺了他，他們已經殺過了一次。」蒂娜替妹妹開心了下便為自己辯解。  
「只能說你的固執遵法令我印象深刻。」葛雷夫拉下臉，「現在離開出我的辦公室。」  
「我立刻就走，長官。」蒂娜表現得像是有條火龍在背後追那般快步離去，一路被同僚以眼神慰問。  
在蒂娜衝進來之時，葛雷夫便已猜出她的來意，男孩的腦袋對於天生破心者而言根本像開放的自助餐，但他無意犧牲自己的隱私滿足下屬對魁登斯的關懷，況且奎妮總是不動聲色地幫助蒂娜，他早就有所懷疑。  
回到自己的辦公桌前，蒂娜發覺自己走那一趟根本沒達成任何目的，應該是她訊問上司與男孩的複雜關係，葛雷夫卻當機立斷地拿下話語權，還險些犧牲妹妹的秘密，她懊惱地拍自己的額頭。

這天晚上，葛雷夫在用過晚餐後沒有獨自上樓，他停下腳步走往盤坐在客廳地板逐一辨認紅紅準備的各式魔藥材料與藥草的魁登斯，答應男孩的話總要兌現，儘管魁登斯總不會主動討要。  
「紅紅說你已經認全了材料。」葛雷夫穿著室內拖鞋的腳尖出現在他的視線範圍內。  
「是的，先生。」魁登斯放下手中那袋烏頭根，拍乾淨手起身回話。  
「跟我上來。」葛雷夫示意他上樓。  
以為自己必須等到日後男人有空教導魔咒時才能踏足那列階梯的魁登斯驚喜地呆愣，沒聽見身後該有的腳步聲，葛雷夫返身抓住他的手腕，他踉蹌兩下後跟男人上去。  
越過起居室的門，葛雷夫將男孩帶到書房中，「現在開始你能看這裡的書，記住別弄髒半本，也別被書殺了。」男人絕對是危言聳聽，不過某些書籍確實具有危險性。  
「謝謝您。」魁登斯抱住他，男人習慣了他益發黏人的舉動，摸撫他的後頸。  
葛雷夫帶他上樓並非全為展示自己的藏書，他在其中一面靠牆的書架上把其中兩本書交換位置，再用手指橫劃過眼前三本書的書背，書架往後退去，浮現出一扇門，「這是我的私人魔藥室。」他扭開門帶男孩進來。  
裡面有一大一小個櫥櫃，大的擺滿魔藥材料，小的則是陳列成品，另外還有幾個斗櫃，中間的方桌從大至小擺放了一排大釜，更大的大釜則架在地面上。  
「以後我會更忙，所以你要自己學習魔藥。」葛雷夫對正往面前半人高的大釜裡望的男孩說。  
雙手撐在釜緣，魁登斯沒有說話，但眼神中透出對單獨調製魔藥的自餒，「魔藥據說很難，書上說失敗很容易爆炸。」  
「的確，」葛雷夫捏著他的下巴，語氣親暱，「到時候你就變成怨靈逃走，這裡有良好的安全措施，爆炸傳不出那扇門。」他指向連結書房的門。  
「好的，先生。」對於男人不會親自教他魔藥學，魁登斯難免失落。  
「如果有甚麼問題，我通常會在書房或起居室。」葛雷夫注意到男孩的神色，不情願地補充道，覺得魁登斯對自己的影響力越發地大。  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯感動地抱住男人。  
「不是今天，魁登斯。」葛雷夫拉開他的手，用晦暗難明的神情嚇唬他，「你曾告訴我你沒暴露自己，可是今天蒂娜˙金坦為了你闖進我的辦公室。」  
魁登斯焦慮地扭著手指，「我給您帶來麻煩了嗎？」男孩的思緒一瞬間飄得很遠，害怕目前的生活將成泡影。  
「還沒有，但這是你不夠小心的後果。」葛雷夫走回書房，男孩亦步亦趨地跟著。  
站到跟辦公桌如出一轍的書桌後，「你遇見的奎妮˙金坦是她的妹妹，她們同在魔國會工作。」皮椅前的葛雷夫替男孩解惑。  
「對不起，先生。」魁登斯站在書桌前，沒有垂頭躲避，只是難以自制地顫抖，「請您處罰我，怎樣都行，不要趕我走。」  
「沒人要趕走你。」葛雷夫的手按在桌面，所有的東西全都飄起來降落在另一角的茶几，「脫光衣服，爬上來。」  
男孩幾乎是迫不及待地扯掉身上的衣服往書桌上爬，深怕葛雷夫改變主意將他掃地出門。  
「這個錯誤十分嚴重。」葛雷夫讓在桌上的他橫趴在自己眼下抬高臀部，居高臨下地望著男孩，「你很幸運，她們願意保密，不是為了我而是為你。」  
魁登斯扭頭不可思議地看向他，「您絕對弄錯了，沒人會替我守密，除了您以外。」  
「那麼現在多了兩個。」葛雷夫瞪他，「這仍然不會減輕你的懲罰。」  
「我沒這麼想過，先生。」魁登斯能為這樣的意外之喜承受更嚴酷的責罰。  
「我不會按住你。」葛雷夫坐到皮椅上，召喚從那日起就在客廳玻璃櫃安家的手杖，「也不會親自打你。」  
手杖漂浮至男孩的屁股上方，葛雷夫的神情沒有任何軟化，「你知道自己錯在哪了嗎？」  
「我不該被人認出來。」魁登斯想也沒想地說。  
「還有呢？」葛雷夫雙手環胸等待。  
「讓人發現是您收留我？」魁登斯的頭靠在自己的手上，臀部因而翹得更高。  
「錯了，他們有可能舉發你，你沒把自己的生命危險當真。」葛雷夫的手指在他的背脊上輕刮，「十下因為你被認出來，十下因為你回答錯誤。」  
「是的，先生。」魁登斯繃緊身體等待手杖落下，「只是我的性命不要緊。」  
「不要逼我再加十下，這件事我說了算，我認為重要。」葛雷夫抿唇不滿男孩之語，手指朝下輕點，由他控制的手杖劃開空氣啪地一聲打在臀肉上。  
剛因葛雷夫的話微笑，疼痛便在轉瞬間傳至腦海，魁登斯哀叫出聲，手杖忠實地執行男人的命令，以穩定且嚴厲的力道擊打他，這是一場不帶情色的純然責打。  
男孩逐漸覺得難挨，卻不願意退開半步躲避，待魁登斯撐過二十下時已是滿臉淚水，結束後大汗淋漓的他倒在桌上難以起身，屁股紅得像快滴出血──其實若再多打幾下，那可能就是現實。  
「好了，乖男孩。」葛雷夫站起來把他抱進懷中哄道，然而魁登斯的臀部碰到桌面就疼痛難當，他抱著男人的肩膀，用顫抖的雙腿支持抬起的屁股。  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯眨眼再落下幾滴淚，向男人尋求安慰。  
「我想你學到教訓了。」葛雷夫的手移到他的臀上，壞心眼地輕揉，聽見男孩的抽氣聲。  
「以後我會更小心不冒生命危險。」魁登斯的臉悶在他的肩膀，甕聲甕氣地說。  
「我相信你會的，以後你能多接觸金坦姊妹，反正她們已經知道了你的身份。」葛雷夫環住他的腰，另隻手在魁登斯臀上施展治癒魔法，這次他不會將其恢復到僅餘些許痠痛，男孩未來幾天恐怕都得小心翼翼地坐下。  
「您會為難嗎？」魁登斯可以犧牲兩個友誼的希望，如果會礙著男人的話。  
「不可能，她們沒這能耐。」葛雷夫輕笑著拍了男孩半好的臀，魁登斯輕顫一下，卻更加抱緊男人。  
將來魁登斯與奎妮熟識之後，他發現這次的暴露根本是非戰之罪，對方是個天生破心者，而他當時遠遠不是鎖心術大師。

當葛雷夫要起身離開書房時，男孩戰戰兢兢地站起來，抱著他的手臂謹慎地放下一條腿確認自己不會痛得摔倒，但在他站直之後，魁登斯依然不願放開男人，不顧自己的赤身裸體一路跟著葛雷夫。  
「魁登斯，」走到起居室門前的葛雷夫挑眉，「你要進去？」  
男孩點頭又搖頭，就是不肯放開他，「說話。」葛雷夫的嗓音中帶了點威壓。  
「我想跟您待在一起，拜託您。」魁登斯抓緊了他，像個挨打後尋求安慰的孩子。  
「不要以為這會時常發生。」葛雷夫打開門讓男孩進去，他知道自己再斥責幾聲，男孩便為失望地放開他回到地窖，可他就是心軟了。  
「謝謝您，先生。」魁登斯像個小尾巴似地纏著男人，就算坐下讓他輕嘶出聲，他仍然要坐在葛雷夫身邊。  
紙張浮在眼前，葛雷夫隔空控制羽毛筆寫下回覆，他瞧了眼身旁裸體的男孩，原本回起居室便是為用壁爐召喚手下進行討論的葛雷夫打消念頭，繼續批閱任何得在今明兩日解決的文件。  
「如果今天的文件內容洩漏出去，你會是嫌疑犯之一。」葛雷夫攬著男孩調侃。  
「我願意用生命發誓保密。」魁登斯說得再認真也不為過了。  
葛雷夫笑著搖頭，按著魁登斯的頭品嘗他的唇舌，男孩才意會到這是個玩笑，困窘地避開男人的調笑目光。

然而當葛雷夫就寢時，男孩依舊不願離開，他站在臥室門口彷彿要這麼看到天荒地老。  
「魁登斯，回你的房間。」進到臥房脫下襯衣的葛雷夫下令，男孩卻只是盯著他裸露出來的上半身。  
「您也挨過打嗎？」魁登斯直愣愣地問，男人的上半身橫過幾條深色傷疤，可以想見當時的慘烈情況。  
這是葛雷夫第一次在他面前脫掉上衣，魁登斯並不傷懷於這個事實，而是關心男人曾經遭受的傷害。  
「哼。」葛雷夫自負地冷哼，「大部分是戰績，一戰留下的紀念，魔法傷痕不像一般傷口容易消除，以及是的，在被葛林戴華德囚禁時挨過。」  
即便沒得到男人的允許，魁登斯跨過了臥室門去擁抱他的先生，「那一定很痛，我從來沒傷成這樣。」  
「如果那個女人能把你打成這樣，她就是打算要你的命。」葛雷夫因男孩的舉動感到窩心，正氣師之間從來不問痛楚，傷疤是大難不死的他們吹噓的本錢。  
「我可以留下睡嗎？先生。」魁登斯放膽地說，然而勇氣只停留片刻，說完後他謹小慎微地觀察男人的反應。  
「只是睡覺，嗯？」葛雷夫從來鼓勵他表達自己的想法，雖然大多是性方面。  
「您能對我做任何事。」魁登斯訥訥地道，即使不在床上，他也願意讓男人為所欲為。  
「為什麼找到我？」葛雷夫牽著男孩到床邊，讓他躺到床上，突然想問這個從一開始就應該提的問題，「我可能會傷害你，就像瑪莉˙盧˙巴波或者葛林戴華德。」  
仍未被體溫悶熱的床單帶給刺痛的臀部一絲冰涼，魁登斯嘆息地呻吟，「我總得有地方去，如果您跟他們一樣……我會逃走。」男孩的眼中沒有迷茫，正色道。  
「現在又為什麼讓我掌控你？」葛雷夫訝異於自己對男孩留有後路而高興，雖然聽著較像無從選擇的最後退路。  
「我是您的。」魁登斯鄭重地說，「我喜歡您，我想要是您的。」在男人連逼帶哄地教導下，他學會在男人面前表達心意。  
「睡吧，我的男孩。」葛雷夫沉默了半晌後笑著吻男孩的額頭，他知道自己沒救了，沉溺於男孩的全然奉獻中。  
吩咐紅紅拿來一顆枕頭給魁登斯用，葛雷夫進浴室淋浴，出來後僅著平口褲掀被上床，那一晚他們甚麼也沒做，僅是肌膚相貼互擁著沉睡，心靈的距離卻比以往都近。

TBC


	12. 第十一章

第十一章

經過昨晚以後，好似有甚麼地方不一樣了，又或者甚麼都沒改變。  
清晨的陽光從窗簾的邊緣灑進來，趴在男人身上的魁登斯先於葛雷夫睜開眼，感受到環在自己腰上的手臂以及觸感不同尋常的床，他迷茫半晌想起自己在先生的床上，露出傻氣的笑容。  
姿勢不改地左右張望幾次後，魁登斯感覺有硬物頂著自己的大腿，晨勃對於男孩來說並不陌生，但當這個現象發生在葛雷夫身上時，他不想放其自然消退。  
感覺出葛雷夫正從夢鄉中返程，魁登斯爬到棉被下男人的雙腿之間，將半硬的陽具含進口中吸吮。  
陌生的觸感使葛雷夫倏地張開雙眼，直接跳過惺忪遲鈍的階段，俐落地掀開棉被，「魁登斯！」落入眼中的畫面令他血脈賁張。  
「早安，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯的臉被棉被悶得微紅，他吐出男人的東西，自然地道。  
「我就不問你在做甚麼了。」葛雷夫啞然失笑，彎身拍男孩的腰，「把屁股轉到我這來。」  
魁登斯懵懂地轉身，男人拉過他的腿，令他的下身跨在自己頭上，葛雷夫將他仍輕微脹痛的臀向下壓，吃痛的魁登斯循著男人的力道放低下體，接著葛雷夫將他的陰莖納進嘴中。  
「先生！」魁登斯驚訝地叫，「您不用這樣。」  
「我想要這麼做。」葛雷夫拍他的臀擋回他的抗議，「快動你的嘴。」  
痛呼了聲後含回男人的陽具，魁登斯想要專注於口中的東西卻頻頻分神，舌頭在嘴中艱難地舔男人的時候，男孩總忍不住想更深地進入葛雷夫嘴裡。  
葛雷夫鼓勵地仰頭，讓魁登斯的陰莖抵到自己的喉頭，這不是他初次為人口交，因此算不上生疏，然而往常這只是他與床伴前戲中的一小段，他不會讓人進得這麼深，僅是互相舔出來。  
陌生的快感令魁登斯眼神渙散，到了最後他僅是含著男人的東西悶聲喘息，勉力配合葛雷夫的挺腰前後晃頭。  
當他發覺自己快要忍耐不住時，魁登斯想離開男人的嘴，可是葛雷夫堅定地抓著他的大腿，他大驚失色地洩在男人口裡，葛雷夫隨後亦挺腰射進他的嘴中。  
「對不起，先生。」魁登斯爬轉半圈坐在男人身旁，羞愧地看男人的臉。  
「精液不管出自誰都不好吃。」葛雷夫坐起來，吞下嘴中的液體品鑑道，「你為甚麼每次都吞？」  
這是葛雷夫第一次吞嚥精液，以前與一夜情的床伴時，他總會吐掉這些羶腥的液體。  
「因為是您的東西。」魁登斯真心地道，若非來自男人的身體，他絕對不會心甘情願地嚥下。  
葛雷夫撫著他的背，側過頭吻他，在男孩嘴裡嚐到自己精液的味道，魁登斯亦同，這對兩人而言都是新奇的感受。  
「你要明白這不是早晨必經的過程。」葛雷夫覺得自己有必要說清楚，否則每個早上都要面臨相同的誘惑。  
「我能知道該多久一次嗎？先生。」魁登斯困惑地說，他沒有下判斷的經驗。  
從未想過自己會敗於這個問題上，葛雷夫無奈地笑，「這當中講究隨心所欲，魁登斯。」男人揉過仍在思考的魁登斯頭髮。  
相依溫存片刻的他們離開溫暖的被窩，葛雷夫見男孩不著片縷便將自己換下的睡袍遞給他，「披上。」男人說。  
「謝謝您，先生。」魁登斯接過睡袍穿上，覺得自己被男人的氣息包圍。  
總算有布料裹身的男孩去書房找昨日丟置的衣衫，勤勞的家庭小精靈卻已收走髒衣，別無選擇的魁登斯只好穿男人的睡袍下樓。  
當魁登斯走下最後一個台階時碰見了紅紅，後者看著他微笑，為波西瓦主人與魁登斯感到開心，男孩難為情地與紅紅匆匆打過招呼。  
早起卻與男孩在床上磨蹭些許時間的葛雷夫因換衣而比魁登斯晚下樓，在慣常的時間來到飯廳，愉快地和魁登斯共進早餐後往魔國會去。

不過他的好心情僅維持到走進魔國會之前，踏進辦公室的葛雷夫近日來總是情緒欠佳，與日俱增的莫魔襲擊事件令他緊皺眉頭。  
就單個案件來看，情況並不嚴重，只是三兩莫魔遭到攻擊，犯人總是襲擊就走毫不戀戰，甚至沒去確認咒語是否擊中目標。  
正氣師趕到後只能聯繫治療師救治並施展記憶咒使其遺忘，所幸並無死傷，魔法暴露風險等級指示鐘的指針仍在危險與嚴重之間徘徊。  
但是綿延不絕的騷擾式攻擊讓葛雷夫感覺這些事件的背後可能有某方勢力在佈局，其中最值得懷疑的便是葛林戴華德的信徒，因此他把所有相關案件調集至魔法安全部，重案調查部長略有微詞。  
手指點出所有莫魔相關的案件報告排至展示板上的地圖旁，案發地點自動標注於地圖，葛雷夫拿著羽毛筆在筆記本上書寫自己認為該留心的疑點。  
此時門外一陣騷動擾亂他的思考，明白這種騷亂代表何事的葛雷夫立刻站起身打開辦公室門，鋒利的目光對準跑進安全部的正氣師。  
「請求增援，我們的誘餌碰見襲擊莫魔的現行犯了。」現影到魔國會門口再一路奔進部裡的正氣師拿著標記案發現場位置的港口鑰，「最多六人。」  
無案在手的正氣師們穿上大衣朝同事狂奔，第六個人興奮地搶進時，感覺有人拍他的肩。  
「嘿，說好了各憑本事。」他不耐煩地轉頭欲罵，發現身後的人是葛雷夫，趕緊噤聲讓位。  
「走吧，犯人還在逃。」葛雷夫理所當然地站到以鋼筆做成的港口鑰為中心的圈圈中，將手指按在其上，連同請求增援的正氣師在內六人瞬間消失無蹤。  
抵達現場附近的無人巷弄後，他們默契地各自分散消影，現影到四周搜索並包抄歹徒。  
葛雷夫在幾次消影現影之後，迅速找到打扮成莫魔夫婦與四名身穿黑色長袍拉起兜帽面目施了咒一片模糊的歹徒互扔魔咒的正氣師，他抽出魔杖加入戰局。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

與葛雷夫不同，魁登斯的早晨過得相對平靜，他沒有炸掉任何一只大釜便調出普通解藥。這是巫師家庭中的常備魔藥，可以解除常見毒物造成的中毒現象，男孩將其交到紅紅手上時得到一聲稱讚。  
收拾完魔藥室的男孩思念記憶中烘培坊的香味，換了身衣服別上手杖出門，臨到門前時魁登斯停下腳步，「紅紅？家裡還缺甚麼嗎？」他差點就忘記問紅紅直接出門了。  
現身的家庭小精靈搖頭表示今日不需要採買，「祝魁登斯有美好的一天。」  
「你也是，紅紅。」神情愉快的魁登斯走出門口。  
即使打開家門吹來的風依然刺骨，也無法減弱魁登斯開心的情緒，他攏了攏大衣化為黑霧飄到人們眼角餘光之外一路飛至雅各的烘培坊。  
這回魁登斯沒有順利抵達烘培坊，飄飄蕩蕩的他貼到一層由抗擾咒形成用以防止旁人闖進的透明屏障上，而且出乎意料地滲了進去。  
本想繼續前行的魁登斯聽見嘈雜的聲音，閃閃躲躲地飄至附近觀察情況，當看到葛雷夫是交火雙方中的一員時，他便無法再若無其事地離開。  
「這裡已經被封鎖了。」葛雷夫不慌不忙地面對歹徒，擊落每次攻擊。  
戰況此時已到尾聲，負隅頑抗的多名歹徒心知逃走無望，瘋狂地圍住領頭的葛雷夫扔惡咒，就算被捕也不打算讓他好過，魁登斯提心吊膽地注視。  
「莫魔的走狗！」面目不清的歹徒叫囂。  
葛雷夫游刃有餘地揮杖打開朝他而來的惡咒，周遭的屬下逐漸走近縮小包圍圈，本來包圍男人的歹徒反被包抄，不得不兩面應戰。  
「去死吧！」站在葛雷夫後方的歹徒不管自己身後襲來的惡咒，堅持朝葛雷夫擊出爆炸咒。  
魁登斯焦急地無聲喊叫，忍不住動手揮出擊退咒打偏咒語的軌跡，所有人立刻朝來時的方向看去，但他們只見到突然成為焦點的迷茫同事。  
「茉西路易斯！」葛雷夫低咒了聲，他早已察覺身後的危機並且掐準應對的時機，因此當那個莫名的魔咒替他打開攻擊時，他第一時間瞧見了黑霧化的男孩。  
『好大的膽子，這裡全是正氣師！』葛雷夫心中怒想，他倒是很想追上去教訓男孩，但是眼前這些被正氣師們相繼擊昏的歹徒昭示著今晚是加班夜。

魁登斯被男人的厲眸一掃，顫抖了下馬上飛走以免再有其他人目睹，他驚魂未定地東飄西蕩，到達烘培坊附近的小巷化為人形，在表情恢復自若後推開雅各的店門。  
「哈囉，年輕人。」櫃台裡的雅各笑著對他打招呼，今天的他心情飛揚，因為心儀的女性，那位總是來找他閒聊的金髮美女，回應了他的約會邀約──他不知道在對方心目中，他們早就已在交往。  
奎妮總在午休時或下班後到雅各店裡，兩人不著邊際地聊著卻相當合拍，傍晚關店後的雅各會護送女孩子走段路，奎妮總是不捨得與他告別，即便種種跡象如此明晃晃地顯現，像是拿著大字報提醒他，不常受到女人青睞的雅各還是拖到現在才敢做出邀約。  
「您好。」店主的過份熱情讓魁登斯手足無措，幸好麵包盤掩飾了他不知道擺哪的雙手。  
「你真客氣，我只比你大了點，不要用敬語啦。」雅各哈哈大笑，雖然魁登斯先前僅來過一兩次，但是這麼謙虛害羞的貴氣青年不多見，尤其即將成為他女朋友的奎妮總是較為關注他，對魁登斯抱持一種讓雅各莫名的人道關懷。  
「你好，科沃斯基先生。」魁登斯從善如流地微笑。  
「我叫雅各，雅各˙科沃斯基。」雅各自我介紹。  
「魁登斯˙巴波，請叫我魁登斯。」魁登斯鮮少自報家門，以前他只是巴波家的陰沉男孩，「你做的麵包很好吃。」雖然要求初識之人稱名有些失禮，但他從未喜歡過養母的姓氏。  
「這比機器做得好吃太多了，是吧？」雅各自豪地說，走出櫃檯與他交談，體貼地不去提直呼名字過於交淺言深之事，「強力推薦這個，我奶奶的獨家柑橘醬配方。」他指著爆角獸造型的麵包說。  
魁登斯眼神中流露出對美味的好奇，將麵包夾進盤中。  
「我能私底下問你一件事？」雅各表情慎重地與他交頭接耳，眼睛盯著麵包架的男孩連忙正色點頭。  
「你跟金坦小姐熟嗎？」雅各煩惱地撓頭，「她會喜歡甚麼？」向魁登斯問這種事的他實在是病急亂投醫了。  
「哪個金坦小姐？」魁登斯困惑地問。  
「棒極了，你還知道她的姊妹。」雅各拍了下手掌，慶幸自己問對人，「是奎妮˙金坦。」  
「不太熟，她……」魁登斯一時之間找不到詞形容他與葛雷夫的關係，「是我監護人的同事。」約莫算是個善意的謊言。  
「這麼說你和她們都認識了！」雅各高興地說，「我約她後天共進晚餐，奎妮說過會帶姊姊過來，我正愁沒人可以同去，既然你們都認識，多點人比較不尷尬。」男女的初次約會通常會有年紀相近的親朋好友參與。  
雅各興高采烈下的緊張讓魁登斯無法直言拒絕，況且葛雷夫說過自己可以接觸他們，男孩斟酌後同意了。  
「好的。」魁登斯猶豫了下又問，「我能帶人來嗎？」  
「當然了！」雅各用紙袋裝起男孩盤中的麵包，在紙袋上寫下餐廳名稱、地址與時間，「這次我請客。」從奎妮答應他至今，雅各仍覺得整件事美好得不太真實。  
「謝謝你。」魁登斯真誠道謝，收下少有的食物饋贈。  
「不要客氣，你可是幫了我大忙。」雅各拍他的肩，不然他只好聯繫舊戰友來替自己充場面。

麵包的甜香味似乎給魁登斯面對男人怒火的勇氣，他抱著紙袋於中午時分心情忐忑地緩步回家，卻在吃完晚餐且與紅紅一起爬到屋頂用魔法望遠鏡學習天文學兩個小時後，才等到走近家門的葛雷夫。  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯從屋頂朝下探出頭，化為霧狀飄到男人附近再變回人，紅紅砰地消失去替葛雷夫弄點宵夜填肚子。  
「先進屋去。」過了大半天，葛雷夫因男孩輕忽之舉所燃起的怒火僅剩將熄未熄的餘焰，但他還是語氣不善。  
「是的。」魁登斯消沉地走進門，召喚手杖用雙手呈給男人。  
「昨天你才挨過打，今天不打你。」葛雷夫揮掌控制手杖重回架上，「這不表示我不處罰你。」  
紅紅準備的宵夜飛進飯桌，食物的香氣適時為魁登斯分散男人的注意力，葛雷夫在飯廳坐下開始填補自己審訊罪犯時便消耗光晚餐的空虛胃袋。  
「你還記得自己昨天答應過甚麼嗎？」葛雷夫撕下一塊麵包沾濃湯吃掉，男孩自發跪在他腳邊，頭靠在他大腿外側，男人不高的聲音底下是對魁登斯的氣忿。  
「我錯了，先生。」魁登斯抬頭望他，正對男人譴責的目光，「請您不要生氣。」他逼迫自己不去躲開男人的注視。  
「你去了烘培坊。」葛雷夫僅是陳述事實，嘴裡的麵包還有桌上的紙袋明顯得難以忽略，「下次路過抗擾咒的屏障記得避開。」他不想再重複昨日之言。  
「那個巫師攻擊您。」魁登斯為男人的語氣心慌，然而若下次葛雷夫再遇險狀，他仍舊無法不出手。  
「我知道，他傷害不了我。」葛雷夫拍男孩的頭，「你別把我看得太扁。」  
「先生很厲害。」魁登斯急道。  
「說好聽話也免除不了懲罰。」葛雷夫維持肅容，不讓自己被男孩的恭維收買，把一塊麵包餵進男孩嘴中，「去地窖的刑房等我，不准穿衣服。」吃進葛雷夫餵食的麵包塊時，魁登斯的舌頭不經意舔過他的手指。  
聽見男人要動用那間房間，魁登斯害怕之餘有些興奮，「是的，先生。」他抹掉心中不該有的興奮，葛雷夫不會在處罰時放水。

魁登斯走下地窖，把自己的衣物脫下疊好放在門口的矮櫃上，在裡面走了圈，想了想又跪到男人開門便能見到的位置等待。  
葛雷夫見到的畫面便是如此，「真乖覺。」他提醒自己不能給犯錯的男孩笑容，所以他用面無表情的神色傳達自己未消的慍怒。  
「雙手舉起來。」葛雷夫要求道，他拉開自己的領帶解下後纏在男孩雙手手腕上，把他的兩隻手綁在一起。  
「您今天是否受了傷？」任其施為的魁登斯眼神虔誠地抬頭望他。  
「沒有。」葛雷夫的眸中有一絲溫情，追緝人犯當然免不了受傷，但負傷於他而言是指將在身上留下傷疤的程度，這點小傷早就沒半分痕跡。  
男孩因他的回答微笑，高興於先生的安全，葛雷夫不禁搔了搔他的下巴，召喚一條繩索綁住他被領帶束縛的手腕，另一端自動綁在浮在空中的吊鉤中。  
雙手被吊起來的魁登斯順服地跪著，男人召來一個浣腸器前來，「屁股翹起來。」葛雷夫說，浣腸器在男孩照做之後插進後穴，自動有條不紊地替他清理腸道。  
無法看見身後情形讓魁登斯緊張了下，祈求的眼神望向退開一旁神態淡然的男人，但葛雷夫不打算解釋，而男孩在浣腸液脹滿下腹時意會過來，不再過分緊夾體內的東西，甬道中的液體在排出體外後消失，最後留下潤滑劑在腸道內。  
打開旁邊的櫃門，葛雷夫挑選了一個木製仿真假男形，外觀宛如男性陽具，連底部的雙球皆模仿到位，男人用固定咒將之立在房中央的地板上，從頂端澆下潤滑劑。  
「你很快就會知道懲罰是甚麼了。」葛雷夫拉著男孩雙手與吊鉤之間的繩索，魁登斯跟著膝行爬至假男形所在之處。  
「坐下用你的屁股把這個吃進去。」葛雷夫站在他前面，按著他的頭要他坐到地板上用後面吞進假男形。  
望著假男形的魁登斯艱難地吞嚥口水跨到其上，為了讓假男形進入甬道，魁登斯從跪坐改成蹲坐，雙腿張開蹲在男人眼前，後穴一寸寸含進東西。  
深木色與男孩白皙的屁股呈鮮明對比，葛雷夫覺得身體微感燥熱，但今日他不會碰觸魁登斯。  
沒有擴張的腸道即使充分潤滑同樣難以即刻吞下假男形，尤其還是魁登斯自己來，他總忍不住向上縮腰再試探地下沉。  
「請幫助我，先生。」卡在中間不上不下的魁登斯求助道。  
男人輕踢他的腳踝，短暫失去平衡的魁登斯直接坐了到底，「啊──」他的驚呼中痛爽交雜。  
「等我轉過這個沙漏，你就開始幹你自己。」葛雷夫在他前方桌上放置一個沙漏，徐步欣賞男孩勾人的模樣，「如果沒在沙子漏完前射出來，你的懲罰就算過去了。」  
話音剛落，葛雷夫翻轉沙漏，尚在憂心無法辦到的男孩仍未反應過來，就發覺有股無形的力量抓著自己的腰起落。  
「你要是太慢的話，會獲得一些幫助。」葛雷夫蹲身輕拍他的臉頰，然後離開了地窖。  
剛開始假男形強硬地進出沒帶來多少快感，魁登斯方能忍受，然而當腸道漸趨柔軟且被摩擦得易感時，抽插變得酣暢，體內的敏感點屢屢被頂蹭，魁登斯很難阻止自己未經撫摸的陰莖全然硬挺。  
企圖夾緊雙腿亦無濟於事，這只會讓他忘記上下搖臀然後被強迫狠狠地大幅度起落，前液湧得更加歡快。  
如果可以的話，魁登斯想掐緊自己的陽具使其軟頹或來個咒語阻卻刺激，但是他不能，他唯一能做的只有盯著沙漏邊喘息邊姦淫自己的屁股，想辦法背誦些無聊透頂的東西，例如魔藥材料表，不讓自己總是去想下身。  
這起到些許作用，但當沙漏上方即將空無一物時，葛雷夫走了進來，「很不錯，魁登斯。」  
靠坐在桌前，葛雷夫伸手揉他的頭髮，那隻邪惡的手更落在魁登斯的脖頸下巴搔刮，因為始終未達高潮而變得敏感的肌膚受不了如此對待。  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯埋怨地叫，在爆發邊緣徘徊的男孩哀鳴著噴濺一地，有幾滴落在葛雷夫拖鞋表面。  
解開男孩雙手的約束，魁登斯控制不住地朝男人倒來，葛雷夫扶著他擁入懷中輕語，「看來懲罰還要繼續，我的男孩。」  
半摟半抱地把魁登斯送到對門屬於男孩的房間，葛雷夫掀開棉被將費解於男人舉動的魁登斯塞進床上。  
「我的床看來暫時還是屬於我一個人。」葛雷夫語氣平淡地說。  
「葛雷夫先生，求您了，請您換個懲罰。」驚覺自己失去甚麼的魁登斯瞪大微帶濕息的雙眼求饒。  
「不行。」硬起心腸要他學個教訓的葛雷夫不受動搖，拋下他獨自上樓。  
抓著棉被的魁登斯無暇顧及在男人碰觸他時再度半勃的下體，全心想著怎麼讓先生相信自己已然深刻反省，但魁登斯不想對葛雷夫撒謊，無論如何他都無法坐視男人受傷，男孩絞盡腦汁也沒想出個方法。

在二樓的臥室中，火氣消退的葛雷夫靜靜躺在床上，不敢置信僅是一晚，獨眠數十載的自己竟然會懷念昨夜棉被中的溫度。  
自制力強大的男人揮散尚是雛形的柔軟念想，強制自己進入沉眠，他不想以睡眠不足的狀態去應付明日的麻煩。

TBC


	13. 第十二章

第十二章

隔日早晨，葛雷夫與魁登斯如同兩個一大一小的低氣壓團，從各自的房間匯集到飯廳，紅紅歪頭思考片刻，替兩人各煮一杯雙倍濃郁的咖啡。  
喝了一口便苦得皺起臉的魁登斯看向面不改色地啜飲的男人，「我昨天答應了科沃斯基先生去他與奎妮小姐的約會。」魁登斯期待地望他。  
「我知道了，你外出不用得到我的允許。」葛雷夫考慮了幾秒，放棄早餐肉排，改用蜂蜜搭配鬆餅，看來他的味覺仍屬常人範疇。  
「您能陪我去嗎？」這才是魁登斯用盼望的眼神注視他的原因。  
「我很忙。」葛雷夫想也不想地拒絕，「我相信金坦姊妹不會想在下班後還看見我。」  
「時間是明天晚上七點，科沃斯基先生把地址寫在紙袋上。」魁登斯仍然眼巴巴地望著他，做最後的努力。  
由於魁登斯罕有的堅持，不像往常般被拒後再不提起，葛雷夫略感意外地瞥他，「我盡量去。」男人想到自己從未與他一同外出，不禁退一步給出模稜兩可的回應。  
「謝謝您，先生。」魁登斯高興地笑，甚至喝完了那杯過濃的咖啡。  
兩人間的互動不出半日就恢復如常，紅紅將之歸功於自己泡的咖啡，然而這天晚上，當葛雷夫看顧男孩於起居室練習魔咒結束後，他擁著魁登斯細細親吻，似乎已不在意男孩昨日之行為，卻未答應魁登斯的請求。  
「請您允許我留下。」魁登斯在男人唇邊呢喃，趁勢提出。  
「一晚還不夠，你還是沒搞清楚重點。」葛雷夫輕笑搖頭，手扶在男孩腰上推他出去，葛雷夫確實不再生氣，但他要魁登斯自己尋出癥結點。  
望著男人關上的門，魁登斯落寞地回地窖睡，即使被窩再溫暖舒適，他依舊無法克制地想念葛雷夫的床。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

在葛雷夫官復原職的命令下達時，整個魔法安全部都覺得總算能一吐怨氣，由於代理部長無法如葛雷夫那樣壓制其他部長官爭取到最多的資源，安全部的正氣師們前陣子總覺得做起事來綁手綁腳。  
如今隸屬安全部的正氣師們昂首闊步地走在魔國會大樓裏，葛雷夫的辦公室門上重新掛回魔法安全部部長的頭銜，一切彷彿都回到了正軌。  
然而莫魔遭到巫師襲擊的案件屢增不減，上回追捕幾個現行犯到案亦無助於減緩襲擊的頻率，空氣中瀰漫著風雨欲來的寧靜。

葛雷夫凝眉盯視被打回票的申請文件，目光似能將其燒出個洞，這次駁回他提審葛林戴華德的理由是國際巫審加碼臨時審判庭召開在即，嚴禁所有接觸以防罪犯逃脫。  
或許是男人的神情太凝重了，藉口要送文件其實是接過好幾個同事手中公文而來的奎妮欲言又止。  
「你可以離開了。」葛雷夫在幾份文件上簽名後交還給她，桌面上一份新的案情報告飛到貼著地圖的展示板上釘住，延伸出一條線連結文件與地圖上的地點。  
「葛雷夫部長，我有點私人事務找你。」奎妮尷尬得幾乎無法維持甜美的笑容，「有關雅各邀請了魁登斯一起吃飯的事。」她在男人再出言趕人前急忙補充。  
「我已經知道這件事。」葛雷夫的口氣透著閒話莫談的意味，「今晚我會與他一同出席。」  
「那、那真是驚喜。」奎妮錯愕地說，顯然不是期望這樣的回覆，她僅僅是藉此打開話題。  
男人瞥了她一眼，以眼神逐客，而後回頭審視展示板，案發地點實在分布得太零散。  
因為破心天賦與察言觀色的本領在套話時無往不利的奎妮氣餒，放棄了她擅長的迂迴探聽，直接說：「你要怎麼介紹魁登斯？這個問題會一直存在，他不能活得像個鬼魂。」  
沒有身份、查無來由，遊蕩在魔法界與非魔法世界的夾縫中求存，這不該是魁登斯這個年紀的人往後一輩子的生活。  
「我自有安排。」葛雷夫因奎妮對男孩的關切施予更多的耐性，「他會是我遠方親戚家的姪子。」  
「這是一次性的謊言嗎？」奎妮依然放不下心。  
「沒有破綻的虛假真實。」葛雷夫勾唇假笑，「你得到你要的答案了。」他沒心思浪費時光在沒營養的對話上。  
「我這就出去。」拿著文件檔，走出辦公室的奎妮臉上掛著與進來時相同的笑容，如平時般沒有引起任何人的注意。  
這就是破心者與鎖心術大師之間所謂的合不來吧，奎妮自我開脫，搭電梯回到魔杖許可處所在的樓層，快樂地想像晚上的約會。  
當天到點下班時，奎妮哼著歌收拾東西，在魔杖許可處上班的優點就是總能準點下班，然而葛雷夫就不是這麼回事了，走出辦公室的男人遭到所有屬下的圍觀，他們不敢光明正大地看，頻頻用餘光確認這個事實，難以相信近乎將工作當成興趣的上司會在這時間離開。  
把這一切看在眼裡的葛雷夫未置一詞，神態自若地走出魔國會大樓，留下整個辦公室中因為上司分派的任務突然增加而哀號的正氣師們。

葛雷夫現影到自家巷口的時候，魁登斯已經做好單獨赴會的心理準備，畢竟最近男人忙得沒時間好好休息，連照看他學習魔咒時都一直有貓頭鷹來回飛。  
「葛雷夫先生。」走出家門的魁登斯正巧碰見往這方向來的葛雷夫，訝異地顯露笑意。  
「你出門的時間有點早。」葛雷夫要抵達餐廳不過是一個消影現影的瞬間。  
「我以為你沒空去了。」魁登斯囁嚅道，想到自己差點錯過特意趕回的先生，男孩垂下眉眼。  
「少加一天班不會導致魔法社會分崩離析。」葛雷夫彎起手肘要男孩勾住。  
將手伸進男人的臂彎中，魁登斯歪頭想了下，「真的不會嗎？」  
北美魔法界近期實在稱不上平靜，魁登斯從來往家中的貓頭鷹數量可窺見端倪。  
自尊心受到滿足的葛雷夫輕聲笑，「抓緊了。」他想自己也許應該修正男孩對他無所不能的印象。

帶著魁登斯現影到餐廳附近的巷弄，葛雷夫讓他勾著自己的手彎行至餐廳門口，男人挑剔的目光審視門前的擺設，頷首勉強認同雅各的品味。  
精挑細選也不足以形容雅各對這次約會的慎重，他排除了太過高雅脫俗的場合，以免自己花掉半個多月的薪水還大出洋相，可他又不能選擇檔次太低的餐廳，那會顯得自己不重視這場約會，亦即不重視奎妮，最終他挑選了間裝潢雅致溫馨的自營餐館。  
雅各無意識地在門口來回踱步，他本想接送女士們，但奎妮婉拒了這個提議，他捏著帽沿略顯緊張，然而在約會的另一個主角來到之前，他先見到自己的同伴。  
「科沃斯基先生。」魁登斯想要快行幾步向前迎接朝他走來的雅各，但是挽著手的另一位全無配合意願，魁登斯趔趄後踏半步，穩住身形恢復漫行的步調。  
「日安，很高興見到你。」葛雷夫說著場面話，內心對於一名女巫飛蛾撲火似地想要同渡餘生的莫魔有幾分好奇。  
永遠無法讓雅各知道魔法世界的存在，奎妮卻執意要與之交往，魔國會中有些人將他們當作某種社會實驗，還有些人懷著陰暗的心思等著看笑話。  
總而言之，無人看好他們的未來，蒂娜在支持之餘亦不免擔心奎妮，然而奎妮從未受到影響。  
「你肯定是魁登斯的監護人了。」雅各從他們的年齡差距猜測男人的身份，「該怎麼稱呼你？」  
聽見監護人的說詞，葛雷夫隱晦地瞥了眼魁登斯，後者勾緊他的手臂當作一切如常。  
「波西瓦˙葛雷夫。」葛雷夫與雅各禮貌地握了手，「希望我的加入不是太唐突。」  
「怎麼會？我喜歡人多。」雅各乾笑了兩聲，體貼地跳過兩人不同姓氏的問題，暗暗思索自己與葛雷夫這樣的男人同坐一桌還能對女孩子剩下多少吸引力。  
一名儀表堂堂、西裝革履、姿態優雅且氣質威嚴的男人，絕對是任何約會相親場合不應該出現在男主角旁邊之人，兩鬢的霜白甚至讓葛雷夫更添魅力而非顯現老態。  
收到雅各幽怨眼神的魁登斯不明所以地回望，不過雅各很快便將此事拋開，因為他從魁登斯身後看見金坦姊妹正向這裡走來，奎妮高興地對他揮手。  
當葛雷夫轉頭循著雅各的眼神側身看去時，金坦姊妹的笑容不由自主地凝滯了剎那。  
「我說過他們不會歡迎我。」葛雷夫的臉上掛著應酬的微笑，壓低聲音對男孩說。  
咬著唇猶豫不到一瞬間，「您沒必要陪我待在這的。」魁登斯較真地說，雖然他很想要男人陪伴自己，但是葛雷夫的心情更重要。  
「放心，她們只敢想想而已。」葛雷夫泰然道，沒把攪亂下屬的約會當一回事。  
尚未察覺怪異氣氛的雅各會合了所有人一起進餐廳，這間餐廳不愧是一時之選，在晚餐時段高朋滿座，然而店家並未因此增設座位，食客們能夠擁有一定的靜謐。  
只是雅各他們這桌著實安靜得過了頭，若說這是工作聚會場合，葛雷夫絕對會受到歡迎，但在羅曼蒂克的情境下，除非是對葛雷夫存有曖昧想像的男女或者於他有私交的朋友，其他下屬或多或少會因他的存在而覺彆扭，金坦姊妹恰好兩者皆否。  
蒂娜與奎妮坐在方桌同一側不停交換眼神，大概不可置信上司真打算待到結束，她們原以為葛雷夫只會露個面；另一邊則依序是雅各、葛雷夫與魁登斯，男孩不發一語地依偎在葛雷夫身旁喝著餐前湯，雅各無法假裝自己不明白氣氛之微妙。  
「葛雷夫先生。」雅各嘗試挑起話頭，「聽說你與奎妮是同事。」  
「呃，上司。」在他對面的奎妮好意地更正。  
「其實是上司的上司。」坐在葛雷夫對面的蒂娜補充道，穿連身及膝裙的她坐得像在會議室開會。  
雅各現在知道尷尬緣何而來了，沒人想在約會的時候看到高層主管出現在同張桌上，他能夠理解卻不想見到這種事降臨在自己的初次約會上。  
「我很賞識小金坦，說不定很快就變成上司了。」在宴會餐敘場合，葛雷夫不像工作時那麼嚴肅冷漠，更為優雅從容，但是奎妮不會錯過他話中的含意，如果她的破心能力曝光，自然是不想升職都難。  
「你太客氣了。」奎妮笑著打哈哈，「我只是個小秘書。」她不想讓雅各覺得他們相差太多，儘管雅各不一定在意。  
如今話匣子打開了，尷尬倒是半分不減，雅各在心中嘆息，覺得這次約會應該是搞砸了。  
「不，親愛的，這很棒。」奎妮不禁接話，然後才想到雅各並未說出口，「我是說，餐廳好極了。」她在桌下輕踢蒂娜腳跟。  
「你看我都吃得忘記說話。」蒂娜擦掉剛才震了手抹在臉頰的醬汁，抬眼見到對面射來的探究目光仍下意識一悚，挪開視線去看魁登斯。  
「魁登斯，你變了好多。」蒂娜甫見到魁登斯就想問了，男孩的打扮與葛雷夫顯然同出一家，「我差點就認不得你。」  
「葛雷夫先生教會我很多事情。」魁登斯露出微小卻真摯的笑容，剛剛他沉默地吃完自己面前的牛排，葛雷夫從自己盤中撥了點給他，對面兩位女士為之側目。  
「那你現在已經能……」蒂娜做了個施法的手勢。  
「嗯。」魁登斯輕點腦袋。  
「你有……工具嗎？」蒂娜吞回魔杖兩字模糊其詞，狐疑地看著上司，猜測葛雷夫是否用見不得光的手段替男孩弄到魔杖。  
「我不需要。」魁登斯想起這事仍覺可惜，他偷偷奢望過屬於自己的魔杖。  
蒂娜的驚訝顯在臉上，「我們之中的大多數人都做不到這事。」  
「我沒想過……」魁登斯為自己的異常而忐忑，轉頭看葛雷夫尋求解釋。  
「那是因為你比他們都強。」葛雷夫的手輕撫男孩的頸背，打消他的自疑。  
不是無杖魔法師的蒂娜感覺莫名被惡咒波及，默默啜飲自己的飲料，在這個話題過去後，帶起別的話頭。  
摸不著頭緒的雅各看他們打著啞謎，決意把心力全留給奎妮，再不去管越趨詭異的話題，葛雷夫收回捏在手裡的迷糊咒。  
無論流動其中的氣氛是好是壞，他們終是順利吃完了這餐飯，若說當中有人認為這頓飯的氛圍上佳，那便只能是魁登斯，與一群不討厭他的人同桌共餐宛如實現了一個曾經的夢。  
「說實在的，這很不可思議，」步出餐廳外的雅各笑道，「總覺得我以前就見過你們每一個人。」  
「這就是緣份，親愛的。」奎妮在葛雷夫瞇眼懷疑地注視雅各時趕忙說，「雅各，你送我跟小蒂回家吧。」  
「噢，奎妮。」雅各想起自己的車感到害羞，「我該借輛好點的車。」  
「沒關係，小蒂？」奎妮用眼神示意姊姊，把陷於再次對雅各施記憶咒與維護妹妹的愛情當中掙扎的蒂娜中推出來，後者微笑站在自家妹妹旁點頭。  
「再見，科沃斯基先生，還有金坦小姐們。」葛雷夫飛快地考慮過不做任何處置，「我跟魁登斯先走一步。」  
雅各與金坦三人向葛雷夫道別便與魁登斯話別，魁登斯抓著男人的手臂受寵若驚地一一回應，他本以為自己只需要待在葛雷夫身邊等待離開，卻不想在其他三人眼中，葛雷夫才是被攜來的伴。  
「魁登斯，下次來店裡嚐嚐新口味的麵包。」這是雅各，魁登斯帶著期盼道謝。  
「你可以寄信給我們。」這是蒂娜與奎妮。  
沒有立刻回覆，魁登斯等待男人的指示，在葛雷夫頷首後才回道：「我會的。」他的眼睛閃著喜悅的光芒。  
分別之後，葛雷夫與魁登斯轉進來時的巷口，瞬間消失不見。

後來發生了一件趣事，由於葛雷夫多是用魔國會的公務貓頭鷹，他在這之後將自己的私人貓頭鷹借給魁登斯，當葛雷夫的貓頭鷹偶然飛到魔國會找蒂娜時，引發讓蒂娜百口莫辯的桃色傳聞，幸好過沒多久就被新的流言取代。

TBC


	14. 第十三章

第十三章

由於美國莫魔世界實施禁酒令，正規餐廳無法提供酒精飲品，今日大家僅是聊以慰藉地點杯茶飲，不習慣的巫師們總覺得缺乏滋味。  
又一個與莫魔交往的壞處，葛雷夫想。  
生活在新賽倫之家的魁登斯自小沒沾過酒液，今晚亦是滴酒未沾，但他或許是太快樂了以致於醺然蹣跚，不肯放開葛雷夫。  
「放手，我要去書房。」葛雷夫挑眉看著還抓著他一隻手的男孩。  
「我要去……練習做魔藥。」魁登斯說得篤定，不知是說給男人聽或是說服自己，男孩放開手卻尾隨葛雷夫上樓。  
似是被男孩的話所提醒，「還沒有大釜在你手中毀掉。」葛雷夫賞識地注目，「這對一個沒人指導的初學者來說不容易。」  
「我在牆上炸開過一個洞。」魁登斯心虛地說，那堵牆後來自動復原了。  
「這就是我要你在魔藥室進行調製的用意。」葛雷夫自得於在設置魔藥室時的未雨綢繆，即使自己從未需要此功能。  
葛雷夫走進書房的第一件事不是坐下翻閱文件，而是打開窗戶讓貓頭鷹們飛進來，卸下信件的貓頭鷹聚集在窗台上吃麵包屑，牠們尚在等待回信，所以沒有立即飛離。  
為了圓自己的藉口，在男人後方走進書房的魁登斯只好進到魔藥室，但他總心不在焉，繞著室中的桌子打轉之餘，頻頻探頭往門外瞧。  
拿著羽毛筆在羊皮紙上書寫回信，葛雷夫直到打發走第一波的貓頭鷹方有空叫住老是走到魔藥室門邊偷覷他的男孩。  
「魁登斯，」葛雷夫沉聲叫住再度探出腦袋的男孩，「我很懷疑你正在調的魔藥會成功，如果你真的在做的話。」  
「葛雷夫先生，」魁登斯低頭走近他，「請您讓我今晚留下來。」稍早度過如此熱鬧的時光，男孩想要一個不寂寥的收場。  
「我不認為你真的反省了。」葛雷夫毫不退讓。  
「請您相信我知道錯了，」魁登斯跪坐在他身旁，雙手放在他左腿膝蓋上，「可是我無法看著您有危險卻無動於衷。」  
「你冒著曝光身份危及性命的風險，只為了我早有所警覺的攻擊，這是你的判斷失誤。」葛雷夫捏著他的下巴直視他，「等到你強得能做出正確判斷的時候，才有資格違背我的話。」  
「是的，先生。」終於瞭解其中含意的魁登斯差點哭出來，他辜負了男人的好意。  
男孩沒有再開口，他的頭靠在男人的腿上，拿著羽毛筆書寫的葛雷夫有一下沒一下地揉摸他的頭髮。  
時間不知過去多長，總算再沒有貓頭鷹飛來，葛雷夫倒了杯白蘭地給自己，麻醉鎮日緊蹦的神經。  
「魁登斯。」葛雷夫輕拍他的腦袋，沮喪的男孩仰頭望他，「我可以給你一次機會來贏得進我臥房的權利。」  
魁登斯的眼中綻放出驚喜，「謝謝您，先生。」  
「我要你再做一次之前的處罰。」葛雷夫嘴角微揚，惡質光芒在眼底閃爍，「這次我不會綁著你，你要在接受處罰時做好一劑魔藥。」  
可恥地發現自己的陰莖為這句話勃動，魁登斯氣弱地問：「您要哪劑魔藥？」  
「別擔心。」葛雷夫握著他的下顎，拇指他在臉上摩娑，「除草藥劑不難做。」  
魁登斯嗚咽了聲，除草藥劑做法簡單，卻要熬製四十五至六十分鐘。  
「我可以做到的。」魁登斯蹭了蹭男人的手，鼓舞自己。  
「站起來。」葛雷夫滿意地頷首，在男孩起身之後，親手解開他的衣服，離開身軀的織物們自發地飛到旁邊疊好。  
男孩的陽具在擺脫束縛後勃起得愈加明顯，魁登斯被男人拉著跨坐到仍衣著整齊的葛雷夫大腿上。  
「葛雷夫先生，您這不是幫忙。」魁登斯哀怨地看著為他的任務增添阻礙的男人，由葛雷夫來做清潔跟潤滑只會讓他情動更快。  
「你的雙手依然自由，不是嗎？」魁登斯在他耳邊輕語，男孩抱住他的頸項翹高雙臀。  
「是的。」魁登斯扭頭將吻落在男人唇角，葛雷夫輕咬他的唇瓣回以深吻。  
用魔法清潔後穴不過是幾分鐘的事，然而葛雷夫這次讓液體脹滿男孩的腸道，卻在穴口設置了層薄膜，魁登斯略等了會之後腹部開始絞痛。  
「求求您，先生。」魁登斯在男人身上扭動，葛雷夫不緊不慢地撫摸他的腰背，每次歡愉後男人皆會為他治癒些舊傷疤，如今男孩的背部已是光滑膩手。  
「魁登斯，試著自己出力。」葛雷夫惡劣地說，即使穢物會在衝破薄膜後直接消失，但這無異於要男孩在他面前排泄。  
在男人面前向來無甚羞恥心的魁登斯亦感到為難，下身的陽具卻因此更加硬挺。  
葛雷夫變出點潤滑劑覆在手指上緩緩撫過穴口皺褶，魁登斯粗喘著掙扎，終究敵不過生理需求，繃緊肌肉使勁，穢物排出肛口時他放棄般倒在男人胸膛，覺得自己踏破了心中某條界線。  
「乖孩子。」葛雷夫看著他亦羞亦爽的表情，扶著他的後腦吻男孩的唇，勾引魁登斯的舌頭共同嬉戲，沉醉其中的男孩逐漸忘卻在人前做出排泄姿態的困窘。  
男孩的腸道變得澄淨，葛雷夫的手指在魁登斯體內召出潤滑，溫和地刮搔男孩的甬道，而後他轉動手腕曲起手指劃過穴肉，魁登斯的前液浸潤了自己的陽具，男孩不住地扭腰，葛雷夫繼續增添手指來回抽插。  
「嗯！」魁登斯認為再這樣下去，他忍不到魔藥室便會高潮，掐了自己的龜頭一把。  
「這麼快就不行了？」葛雷夫調笑道，三根手指插在男孩體內扭轉。  
「葛雷夫先生……」魁登斯搖晃臀部，既像是逃避又像是追逐快感。  
無意將遊戲結束得太早，葛雷夫撤出手指，召喚先前用過的假男形，將之插進魁登斯擴張得溫軟的腸道，體內脹滿的感覺幾乎讓男孩再度倒在葛雷夫身上。  
「你該去調魔藥了。」葛雷夫起身，坐在他膝上的男孩不得不隨之站定，假男形在魁登斯的腳落地時的一次振顫險些令他腿軟。  
「這還沒完，對不對？」魁登斯抓著葛雷夫的手，掐了下陰莖根部抑制射精，如今的他已略微知曉男人的惡趣味。  
「你變聰明了，我的男孩。」葛雷夫攬著男孩進魔藥室，將一件類似圍裙但是更長的防護袍穿到魁登斯的身上。  
看著自己的裝扮，魁登斯不由自主地紅了臉，他的陰莖在白色的袍上染出水漬。  
「開始吧。」葛雷夫拍他裸露的屁股，清脆的響聲像是一個訊號，假男形開始在魁登斯臀間進出。  
「我做不到的，先生。」魁登斯求饒道，用手撐住桌面以免自己倒下，假男形的操幹委實太過刺激。  
「魁登斯，你要為我做到。」葛雷夫的語氣中透著點摯意，他走回書房去處理堆積的公文。  
為了男人這句話，魁登斯施咒令陰莖感到些許涼意而暫時垂下，打開材料櫃找到獅子魚脊粉，在一個二號標準尺寸的黃銅大釜下生起火焰並控制在小火。  
若是想在最短的四十五分鐘調製出除草藥劑，大釜的選擇是重點，黃銅大釜比其他更高價的大釜來得快，而所有大釜中屬白蠟最慢。  
當魁登斯拿著研杵將獅子魚脊粉磨成細粉的時候，假男形搗在他的敏感點，抱著研缽的魁登斯趴貼在溫潤的木質桌面上等待自己緩過勁。  
「不准用魔咒禁錮射精，也不准綁住陰莖。」男人的聲音從未關上的門傳進，魁登斯扼腕地打消念頭，按住馬眼挺過這一陣。  
幸好除草藥劑果真無甚困難，將磨好的獅子魚脊粉、兩份標準成分與三份混合成分加進大釜，動手指讓勺子自動攪拌之後，魁登斯上身趴在桌上大口喘息，眼睛盯著不讓攪拌與火焰起變化。  
一堵牆之外的葛雷夫好似放了個眼睛──他真的留下一個稱為自由眼的監視器──在這裡，假男形的抽插在此時轉趨猛烈，魁登斯緊抓著自己的肉柱，盡量放鬆腸道不去夾裹假男形，避免更多刺激，免得不慎濺射而出。  
男人的面前有一個豎起的透明螢幕，佐以這般誘人情慾的畫面調適心情，葛雷夫覺得眼下的公文都沒這麼可憎了，下筆速度愈加迅捷。  
全心在阻止自己的高潮，魁登斯無法真切判斷時間的流逝，還好熬製開始時倒置的沙漏替他辦到此事，當最後一點紅色沙粒流到底端時，男孩再掐了下陰囊，盡力直起腰去完成最後的部分。  
加入兩份毛菇精汁，再轉至中火加熱十秒，加進兩滴黏巴蟲黏液，抓住勺子順時針攪拌四下，擺動手腕注入魔力，魁登斯將完成的除草藥劑倒入魔藥瓶中，鬆懈地滑坐至地板，虛軟的腿無法再撐起自己。  
想去通知先生的男孩努力撐起自己但未果，只好選擇爬將過去，殊不知在外間的葛雷夫在他進到書房的前一秒才揮散自由眼的螢幕。  
「我、我完成了，先生。」魁登斯爬到他椅旁，假男形在這個姿勢下操得更深，男孩無法自制地呻吟，話說得斷斷續續。  
彈了下手指，葛雷夫停下假男形的魔法驅動，「你把我的筆記讀得很熟。」葛雷夫讚賞地說。  
魁登斯目前使用的魔藥學書籍是葛雷夫當年的課本，而除草藥劑的大釜選擇要點就記在當中，這對當時的學生來說是個無關緊要的秘訣，因為所有人在上一年級魔藥學時，用的都是學校要求的白蠟大釜，況且除了用時之外，大釜的種類對成果並無影響，許多人會忽略此點，但這顯然不包括葛雷夫在內。  
「您不會做無用的筆記。」驟然靜止的假男形讓魁登斯感到一陣空虛，腸道似不甘心地縮緊又放開。  
「速速前，除草藥劑。」葛雷夫招手，裝有除草藥劑的魔藥瓶飛到他手中，「確實有效可用。」男人瞄上幾眼便做出判斷，將之擱在桌上，明日紅紅能用來替前院花圃除雜草。  
扶起趴在地上的魁登斯，男人攬著他的腰，魁登斯靠著葛雷夫勉強站立，後穴裡的東西受到地心引力的吸引逐漸下滑，葛雷夫伸指撥掉假男形，男孩已被操得鬆軟的穴口緩慢地合攏。  
「我做到了嗎？」魁登斯抓著男人的衣領，用濕潤的雙眼望著他。  
「比我想像得更好。」葛雷夫想也許手中的魁登斯是不亞於他的天才，不過這稍後再提，現在他正用手指揉入魁登斯的後穴。  
腸道在長時間的摩擦下變得紅腫，魁登斯隱隱覺得刺疼，葛雷夫的手指釋放出治癒魔法，治療將要破裂的黏膜，而在痛感消退之後，快意便越發洶湧，魁登斯伸手勾住男人的脖頸，把臉埋在葛雷夫肩膀吸嗅他的男性氣息。  
「請您使用我，先生。」魁登斯的陰莖隔著男人的西服褲與他的陰莖磨蹭。  
「噓。」葛雷夫親他的側臉，「是做愛，魁登斯。」  
「愛？」魁登斯迷惑了一會，然後似是想通甚麼的他眼睛變得晶亮，「我愛您，先生。」  
「我也愛你，我的男孩。」葛雷夫的嗓音深情地讓男孩顫慄，「抱緊我。」魁登斯雙手抱住男人的脖頸，手指抓著他的肩胛。  
用魔法脫掉自己的衣物，葛雷夫站著用手抱住魁登斯的臀，令男孩雙腿環上自己的腰，腳踝在背後交叉，葛雷夫挺進他的後穴抽插，就著這個姿勢往臥室走去。  
「唔──」魁登斯呻吟了聲，葛雷夫的陽具在自己體重的幫助下進得更深，「您說真的嗎？假的也無所謂，我只是，嗯──，想要確認。」氣息混亂的他惴惴地問。  
「不必懷疑。」葛雷夫低沉的笑音打在男孩的耳朵像是催情劑，「你是第一個睡在我臥室的人。」  
「您值得更好的人。」魁登斯的自卑向來根深蒂固，至今仍偶然竄出，提醒他不值得過於美好的人事物。  
「但我要的是你。」葛雷夫的手臂捏緊他的臀深入腸道，「你絕對不差，我的男孩。」  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯的呻吟中夾雜著喜悅的啜泣。  
「還是叫葛雷夫先生？」葛雷夫打開臥室門，走到床邊讓男孩躺下，自己站在床沿前後擺腰。  
「啊──」背靠在床鋪的魁登斯尖叫呻吟，抓著被單扭動，「我喜歡稱您先生。」  
既然如此，葛雷夫未強要他改口，高潮迫在眉睫，男人在幾次猛插之後放鬆緊繃的肌肉，噴薄在魁登斯的甬道中。  
同樣臨近邊緣的男孩腸道依依不捨地糾纏撤出的葛雷夫，在男人最後撞擊幾下時，魁登斯憋了整晚的精液濺在兩人腹間。  
手臂撐在男孩的頭旁，葛雷夫順勢躺在他身旁，魁登斯轉臉專注地望著他，似在辨認他的神情。  
「那些不是床上的胡話。」葛雷夫看著天花板未與男孩對視，稀罕地感到害羞。  
「在您沒說這些之前，我就決定永遠留下了。」魁登斯笑得甜蜜，「您對我太好了，先生。」  
「以戀人的標準，我不這麼認為。」葛雷夫瞭解自己的劣根性，他壓根不想改，所以從沒認真建立過長遠的關係。  
「這遠遠地夠了。」魁登斯伏在他胸膛，聽著男人的心跳。  
在激情減退後，渾身黏膩令人不太舒坦，葛雷夫拍男孩的背，「去浴室收拾一下。」  
「好的。」魁登斯扭動地想下床，但是痠軟的腰無法支持他。  
葛雷夫站起來將他攔腰抱起，猝不及防的魁登斯慌亂地擺動手腳，感覺到液體從他後面往下流淌的男孩不禁收緊穴口。  
「我帶你去。」葛雷夫穩穩抱住突然被抱起而霎時亂掙的男孩走往浴室。  
溫熱的水洗盡涼膩的汗液，葛雷夫的手指毫無阻礙地伸進男孩的穴中，引導濁液流出，混在蓮蓬頭落下的水流中沖刷進下水道，而後他們並排坐在會隨著人數擴大的浴缸中舒適地泡澡，魁登斯睏倦地將頭抵在男人肩膀上。  
「啊！」雙眼迷濛的魁登斯受到浴缸的攻擊，向他砸了些泡澡用的橡膠玩具，先降落在他腦袋又落到水中的黃色鴨子嘎嘎滑水，後頭跟著鯨魚跟海豚玩具。  
「真不敢相信……」葛雷夫輕揉男孩的腦袋，「這是防止在浴缸裡睡著的功能，絕對是我媽，我說過了我只在五歲時在浴室睡著過一次。」  
葛雷夫按了按額角，由於自己從沒觸發過此功能，他到現在才發現母親動的手腳。  
「她很愛你。」魁登斯摀著腦袋真心地說。  
「我無法否認這點。」葛雷夫拉男孩步出浴缸，無奈地說，「如果她能順便記得我今年三十九歲就更好了。」  
男孩吃吃笑著，受到葛雷夫的瞪視亦無收斂，當他們回到臥室時，髒污的床單已經被置換，他們躺在床上手腳與對方交纏，溫暖乾淨的床鋪使人昏昏欲睡。

今夜魁登斯睡在男人的房中，今夜如此，夜夜如此，男孩的衣物與盥洗用具等等常用物品隨他進駐其中。  
然而男孩沒有完全拋棄地窖的房間，那裏就像他的巢穴，存放著所有他用不著卻又捨不得丟的東西，大多數出自於葛雷夫的贈與。

TBC


	15. 第十四章

第十四章

早晨寧靜如昔，汲取彼此溫度的兩人一夜好眠，然而今日葛雷夫不是因自己的生理時鐘而清醒，亦非是被魁登斯將醒未醒時的翻動所影響，而是紅紅進房喚醒他告知母親正等在起居室壁爐的另一端。  
放下腿坐在床沿，睡眼惺忪的葛雷夫尚不明白何事驚動當家夫人的大駕，「她告訴你原因了嗎？」  
隔著棉被拍撫男孩，葛雷夫示意茫然眨眼的魁登斯不必隨他起身。  
「紅紅覺得跟浴缸有關係。」紅紅篤定地點頭，「紅紅去做早餐！」  
「她在我的浴缸設防睡裝置還連結家長通報魔咒？」葛雷夫簡直難以置信，「你不用回答。」  
紅紅安靜地退下，葛雷夫去浴室簡單梳洗自己，不情不願地拉長著臉坐到壁爐前的沙發椅上。  
「媽。」在睡衣外加了件晨褸的葛雷夫擺手連通壁爐進行通話。  
「我的小波西。」人在老宅的麗娜˙葛雷夫溫柔地說，無視兒子的臭臉。  
「我真的不小了。」葛雷夫嘆氣。  
母親是葛雷夫家族中一道亮麗的風景，葛雷夫到現在還沒參透比他更嚴謹寡言的父親是怎麼與母親琴瑟和鳴至今。  
「你還會在浴缸裡睡著，可憐的小波西。」麗娜擔憂地說，「而且今年是你第一次沒回家過聖誕節。」  
「媽，那時候我剛出醫院。」葛雷夫深吸口氣，「再說我好歹參加了家族晚宴。」  
「你都沒留下來過夜！」麗娜控訴道，「平時也不知道多回家。」  
「您找我到底有甚麼事？」葛雷夫盡力抓回越趨偏斜的話題。  
「你在浴缸裡睡著了呀。」麗娜理直氣壯地說。  
「那不是我。」葛雷夫企圖挽回自己的顏面，否則下次他走進老宅時，所有人都會知道這件事，然而出口方覺多說多錯。  
「還能有……」麗娜話尾漸消，恍然大悟，「我的小波西跟別人用同一個浴室了，快告訴媽咪是誰。」  
「不，那是……好吧，是的。」葛雷夫作放棄狀，單隻手掌蓋住半邊臉，「實際上，我還沒解決他的註冊問題。」  
「偷渡的巫師嗎？」麗娜憂心又起，對兒子的戀人產生諸多猜疑。  
「基於一些問題，他現在算是死人。」葛雷夫打消她的疑慮，要進一步解釋時，房門發出了聲開啟時的輕響。  
「不要出來。」葛雷夫皺眉瞪視，男孩機警地停下腳步欲往回退。  
「嗨，快過來。」麗娜發現人正在附近，立刻拋卻疑慮歡快地招呼。  
魁登斯頓時不知該進或退，拿眼尋求男人的意見。  
「過來吧。」葛雷夫招手，如果他不讓母親見到魁登斯，下一刻麗娜就會出現在他門前。  
「您好。」魁登斯走近靠在男人所坐的沙發扶手上，雙掌交握侷促地攪著手指，「葛雷夫夫人。」  
「你真……年輕，告訴我你叫甚麼？」麗娜狐疑地看向自己的兒子，男孩的黑髮黑眸讓她不禁思索這是兒子的另一半還是她的孫子。  
「我叫魁登斯˙巴波，夫人。」魁登斯先偷瞄男人，在後者頷首後報出名字。  
「這個名字好……熟悉。」麗娜收斂笑容，「波西，你是不是有甚麼事情該告訴媽咪？」  
「您想得沒錯，是那名黯黑怨主。」葛雷夫沒打算瞞過母親，在嫁給他父親之前，麗娜曾是一名正氣師，更別說她從來不放過與兒子相關的訊息。  
「可憐的孩子。」麗娜讀過那些資料，出於對男孩遭遇的憐憫，以及對兒子的支持，她的態度變得和緩，「波西，你告訴過爹地了嗎？」  
「我派貓頭鷹送信給爸了。」葛雷夫對父親的回信印象深刻，老葛雷夫寄了兩三封咆哮信到辦公室斥責他的輕狂，幸好葛雷夫的隔音咒相當熟練，才沒成為新的流言主角，「我想把他記在我的名下，養子。」老葛雷夫最後拗不過兒子，悻悻然同意。  
「你爹地竟然沒有告訴我！」麗娜鼓著臉佯怒，仍有幾許少女風情，「我跟你爹地有事要談了，媽咪下次再連絡你，掰掰我的小波西，魁登斯我們下次見。」  
從麗娜現在的貴婦人模樣，很難想像當年她是個雷厲風行的小辣椒，以甜美的外貌與狠辣的手段在正氣師當中聞名。  
「日安，葛雷夫夫人。」魁登斯趕忙說。  
「再見，媽。」揮手讓火焰恢復正常顏色，成功禍水東引的葛雷夫在內心自鳴得意，表面上卻仍板著張臉，魁登斯被這個消息砸得茫然。  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯呆滯地望著男人，「您沒跟我提過。」  
「這得等你把魔法學校的所有課程學完才用得著。」葛雷夫撫摸他的臉頰，「你不能在美國憑空出現，我託父親從祖譜上找到一對過世的外國遠親，在家自學的古典作派家庭，到時候你以他們的兒子身份在英國通過超勞巫測的測驗，作為具備成年能力的巫師證明，再以收養名義回到美國。」  
「您不用為我做這麼多。」魁登斯感動到覺得羞愧，輕顫地抱著男人，這怎麼想都不可能是輕而易舉之事。  
「出生在大家族總會有點好處。」葛雷夫為此與父親交鋒過幾次，但這不需要告訴男孩。  
「我會努力學完所有的魔法學科。」魁登斯認真地說。  
「不用著急。」葛雷夫輕吻男孩的額頭，魁登斯的魔法能力足以讓天才側目，「成年巫師能力的分數只要求及格，某些職業才有特別要求。」  
「正氣師也會有嗎？」魁登斯狀似無意地問，無膽說自己想要嘗試男人的職業。  
「那剛好是要求最嚴格的幾個職業之一。」葛雷夫自豪地說，男孩低頭思索，私底下將其定為目標。  
紅紅適時地在男人的心情雨過天晴之後冒出頭來，把早餐與紐約魂報送到起居室的桌上。往日獨居時，葛雷夫皆是在此吃早餐，後來是因為家中不僅有他在，方改至飯廳。  
用畢早點後，葛雷夫打理妥當出門上班，下星期三將會就地在美國召開針對葛林戴華德的國際巫審加碼臨時審判庭，全體正氣師都將連軸轉地工作，他或者蒂娜昨日能去雅各與奎妮的約會可謂是最後的偷閒。  
留在家中的魁登斯帶著疊書本到起居室，對學習燃起十二萬分的熱情，他想要早日成為一名真正的巫師，以期能幫上男人的忙。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

審判開庭日在正氣師們崩斷神經之前到來，各國擔任聽審團的官員學者陸續抵達。  
葛雷夫幾近將魔國會當成第二個家，魁登斯壓抑著想念的情緒，更加努力地學習，為了將來在思念男人時能夠前去探望，而非躲在家中避人耳目，尤其是近日實力高強的巫師擠進美國，他不敢涉足於前院之外，否則魔國會在審判葛林戴華德之前，將會先召開他的審判。  
國際巫審加碼臨時審判庭設在魔國會中最大的會議廳，而從監獄到魔國會的路上，沿路都安排正氣師巡邏，務必順利令葛林戴華德接受審判。  
身為代表美國魔國會出席之聽審團成員兼本案證人，葛雷夫坐鎮在審判廳中與來往的各國人士點頭致意，並且隨時聽取手下的回報。  
打開隨身攜帶的筆記本，葛雷夫翻到通訊頁，一行來自駐點正氣師的字跡浮現。  
『多處莫魔遭襲，人力吃緊，恐危及押送任務，請求指示　──雛鳥五號』  
從眼下情狀看來，近期攻擊莫魔的巫師八九不離十是葛林戴華德的信徒，葛雷夫寫下：『要求在場國際正氣師組織支援　──雷鳥』  
國際正氣師組織是國際巫師聯盟下設的機構，從各國正氣師菁英召募或徵調人才，此次負責外圍監護工作。  
『已做請求，對方僅派一支小隊支援，稱說調離過多人手將影響布局　──雛鳥三號』  
暗咒了聲，葛雷夫起身找到跟隨英國代表團前來的忒修斯，「你在國際正氣師組織裏有人嗎？現場出現問題，他們不太配合我方。」他若無其事地坐到忒修斯身旁，狀似朋友寒暄。  
「我親自去。」忒修斯理解問題的嚴重性，起身欲行。  
「我以為你是聽審團之一。」葛雷夫臉上掛著官僚式的假笑，送他到門口。  
「沒有，我是隨行人員。」忒修斯拍他的手臂，笑著要他送到這裡，「要我說，直接幹掉他不就結了。」  
「可惜世界不是這麼運作。」葛雷夫表示遺憾，與他分別後坐回自己的座位。  
「情況有異？」皮奎里側頭詢問。  
「有群巫師到處攻擊莫魔，葛林戴華德恐怕會逃。」葛雷夫面色不改地說。  
「不能讓他成功。」皮奎里表情平靜，眼中閃過厲光。  
「我懷疑內部有間諜，他們顯然知道我們何時開始運送犯人。」葛雷夫瞧見加拿大魔法部官員朝他走來，「茉西路易斯，現在不是鞏固交情的時候。」他低聲向皮奎里抱怨，然而他也只能微笑迎向來人，進行無關緊要的閒聊。  
即便是在場聽審團皆無從知曉確切押送時程，他們只需知道審判何時開庭，犯人在此之前押送到場便行，葛林戴華德的信徒卻似知道時間與路線，不早不晚選在此刻攻擊莫魔。  
『押送人員之中有內奸！　──雛鳥七號』葛雷夫面色凝重地看著這條訊息。  
『全力阻擊，聽從英國首席正氣師忒修斯˙斯卡曼德的現場指揮　──雷鳥』葛雷夫寫下這句話，俯身與皮奎里耳語，「我必須趕去現場。」  
「我批准了，務必小心。」皮奎里短促地點頭，站起身掩飾葛雷夫的離開，事關魔國會的顏面，而且披露現狀除了引起恐慌外，毫無助益。  
『出現多名葛林戴華德長相的人，疑是變身水混淆視聽　──雛鳥二號』  
『包圍圈出現缺口，人手吃緊　──雛鳥二號』  
『國際正氣師增援中　──雛鳥二號』  
『目標在逃，阻擊不利，歹徒拚死掩護目標出逃　──雛鳥一號』  
葛雷夫看著源源不斷傳來的訊息，疾步走到門口，脫離消影現影禁制範圍後，立刻消影離開，現影到押送必經的街道。  
這條早早封鎖的街道四周全是交火的痕跡，靠街的牆面全成斷壁殘垣，葛雷夫不關切這些在之後都能用魔法恢復的問題，他翻到筆記本上的地圖頁，找到代表運囚車位置的紅點，揚首四望確認方位後再度現影過去。  
然而他到達時已經遲了一步，對方留下數名昏迷倒地的同夥後逃之夭夭，葛雷夫找到現場的負責人『雛鳥一號』曼森˙瑞查，亦是先前的代理部長，葛雷夫的左右手。  
「報告現場傷亡況狀。」葛雷夫肅聲問，周圍倒了一地的人，目測多是遭到擊昏。  
「敵我雙方暫無死亡。」曼森難掩憤怒，「我們抓到了內奸。」應該說那人留下來斷後沒能逃走。  
「是誰？」葛雷夫眼神尖銳地刺向他，怒意彷彿能從眼中實質化。  
「除憶師部門的納薩爾˙霍文斯特，負責押送的康納˙杭特本人不是內奸，他被歹徒用變身水取代了，我們的人正在搜救。」曼森喘了口氣，「對方大概沒有料到我方有斯卡曼德先生，否則以他們的計畫應該能全體脫逃，斯卡曼德先生還在帶人追擊。」不過在場所有人都知道這只是最後一試，不太可能抓到人。  
「國際正氣師組織的人呢？」葛雷夫的眉頭在確認狀況後就未鬆開。  
「被假的葛林戴華德引散了。」曼森嘆息搖頭。  
魔國會像是從上到下皆被賞了一巴掌，葛雷夫無力回天，放出貓頭鷹把消息傳給皮奎里，主席女士接到消息後再無法維持鎮定自持的表象，登上講台向所有人宣布這個壞消息。  
審判廳中頓時騷動連連，各國高官交頭接耳，一時間人心浮動，葛林戴華德脫身之事如同一個警訊，告訴他們魔法界危機未除。  
其中最坐不住的就是德國魔法部的要員，相較於其他國家，德國的巫師至上主義者人數最多，已然威脅到該國魔法部的政權。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

這天魁登斯在家中等到深夜，支撐不住地坐在客廳沙發上睡著，他在清晨驚醒時發覺身上蓋了條毯子，應該是紅紅見他睡在這裡而替他蓋上，無怪自己沒在夜半冷醒。  
屋中仍無葛雷夫的蹤影，魁登斯起來伸個懶腰，懷著深深的擔憂回到臥室，躺在尚有幾絲男人氣息的床上繼續睡眠。  
待他再睜開眼時，天已然大亮，陽光從拉開的窗簾中照進床上，魁登斯揉了揉眼坐起來，聽見浴室有隱約的水聲，男孩走過去打開未鎖的浴室門，瞧見葛雷夫正赤裸著身體沖澡。  
「葛雷夫先生！」魁登斯想要走近男人。  
男人抹開臉上的泡沫，「你別弄濕了。」葛雷夫伸手擋住要男孩後退，在現場弄了一身塵土的他只有些許時間回家洗澡並換套乾淨衣服，還要趕回魔國會。  
從昨天開始，魔法暴露風險等級指示鐘的指針就沒再離開橘色嚴重等級，偶爾往紅色危險等級的方向振顫兩下，弄得大夥提心吊膽。  
「您回來了。」魁登斯退至門前附近不願離去，「一切都還好嗎？」  
「沒事，你先出去。」葛雷夫沖完澡，擺手施法弄乾自己，穿上浴袍從浴室的蒸氣中走出來。  
「您說昨天會審判葛林戴華德。」魁登斯退開幾步讓男人步出，跟他在身後走到起居室，「是不是不太順利？」  
魁登斯想知道審判結果，畢竟他亦是其中一名受害者，而且葛林戴華德應該為傷害先生付出代價。  
「他逃走了。」坐進長沙發的葛雷夫直言，在他旁邊落坐的男孩驚得震顫，懼怕的情緒不由自主地在心中竄起。  
「魁登斯，他不知道你還活著。」葛雷夫抱住男孩從他的脖頸撫至腰背，從紅紅送上的早餐中叉了塊火腿肉餵進魁登斯的嘴裡，男孩嚼著食物冷靜下來。  
「我該怎麼做？先生。」魁登斯在男人的安撫下逐漸冷靜，卻感到無能為力的憤怒，「我想幫您的忙，可是我去不了。」  
「噓……」葛雷夫叫停他的話，「還記得我曾經說過的嗎？現在我必須提前送你去英國了，這次我不能陪你去。」  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯抱緊他，埋在他胸前點頭，「我不想離開您，但是我想幫您，我要離開後才有辦法幫上您。」  
「的確如此，魁登斯。」葛雷輕撫他微捲的頭髮，「我會連絡好當地陪同的人。」葛雷夫迅速但不失優雅地進食，「這幾天我會忙到很晚，不要等我回來。」  
「是的，先生。」魁登斯放開男人，吃起自己的早餐，他要抓緊時間把所有東西塞進自己的腦海。  
「書房的書桌左邊第三個抽屜有超勞巫測的試卷，我會抽時間教你護法咒與鎖心術，剩下你要靠自己了。」葛雷夫換上與昨天那套相差無幾的西裝，親吻男孩的嘴唇，「好好在家，魁登斯。」他注視自己的男孩，在唇上落下又一個吻。  
「我會的，先生。」目送男人匆忙趕回魔國會，魁登斯在吃完早餐後開始廢寢忘食地學習，誓要在最短時間搞定所有科目。

在魔國會的葛雷夫從背叛者納薩爾˙霍文斯特嘴中撬出許多消息。  
早前頻繁襲擊莫魔便是為吸引正氣師過去，只要納薩爾被指派為共同出勤的除憶師，他就會尋隙擊昏某位正氣師，替換成變身後的歹徒進魔國會搜找想要的訊息，每次不超過半日，等同夥返回後，再用記憶咒混淆正氣師記憶將其放回。  
葛林戴華德的信徒持續如此行事，快速進出魔國會收集資訊以及尋找最適合取代的對象，最後他們找到了當天負責押送的康納˙杭特，在開庭前一日襲擊康納並取而代之。  
康納沒有葛雷夫這麼幸運，背後有個護短的古老大家族做後盾，葛林戴華德還沒打消拉攏美國古老家族的念頭，自然不會觸其逆鱗殺掉其中之一的家族成員。  
背景淺薄的康納沒被歹徒當回事，看守的巫師在撤離前殺死他，正氣師終究只能找回他的屍體。

TBC


	16. 第十五章

第十五章

康納的喪禮安排在魔國會不再兵荒馬亂以後，那日正氣師們停下手中的工作，前往參與殉職同事的喪禮。  
作為在場最高級官員與頂頭上司，葛雷夫首先為死者致詞，所有人安靜地站著不發一語，僅有致詞人的聲音在墓園迴盪。  
整個喪禮的場面肅穆安詳，當棺木蓋土時天空開始落下綿密的雨水，所有巫師們舉起魔杖從杖尖發出透明雨傘，既是遮雨又像是致哀。  
在喪禮結束之時，人們陸續消影離開墓園，葛雷夫叫住無聲落淚的蒂娜。  
「那件事進行得怎麼樣？」葛雷夫與她同行，兩人的魔杖雨傘融合成一把大傘。  
「他答應了。」蒂娜吸了吸鼻子，從腦中翻找出男人意指之事，「恕我直言，長官。你大可以親自聯絡他，你知道他不會拒絕這種事，而且我相信你在英國也有別人可以託付。」  
當時無暇多問，秉持著為魁登斯好的心態派出貓頭鷹，如今蒂娜的好奇心故態復萌。  
在葛林戴華德脫逃之後，葛雷夫請求蒂娜派貓頭鷹給紐特，請紐特當魁登斯在英國的嚮導，葛雷夫那時的語氣和緩得讓蒂娜心驚。  
「忒修斯提過紐特天性善良樂觀，卻有種野生動物般的直覺。」葛雷夫從好友那裡聽到不少關於其弟的故事，「這封信出自你手的效果會最好。」  
與紐特的曖昧情愫被上司點破，蒂娜的臉突然變得通紅，「我表現得這麼明顯嗎？」  
「對大部分人而言並不是。」葛雷夫嗤笑，他想往後徵召正氣師時應該把偵查技巧列入其中，不該僅重視魔法能力。  
「況且如果我要找一個願意無償幫助黯黑怨主並且住在英國的人，沒人比紐特˙斯卡曼德更適合。」葛雷夫自問不是這類人，與他來往頻繁的那群人亦非，無私之特質在他的交際圈中實屬罕見。  
「聽起來好像他很笨一樣。」蒂娜嘟噥，企圖為心上人反駁，然而葛雷夫所說之言皆屬實，「他請你與他聯繫時間與地點。」  
葛雷夫頷首表示自己聽見了，隨後他們沉默地分別，這場喪禮沉重地壓在他們心頭上。

男人推開家門，在客廳的魁登斯轉頭看見他，眼睛彎起喜悅的弧度，這個畫面如一波暖流淌進葛雷夫的心臟，卻仍無法平復他沉甸甸的心緒。  
這場喪禮的寓意並非為終結，反而昭示著開端，葛林戴華德從不掩飾自己的野心，並據此作為號召，只要擁戴他的信徒夠多，魔法界將會面臨一場無可避免的動蕩。  
「您回來了，葛雷夫先生。」將桌上的麻雀變回茶杯，魁登斯小跑過去接過男人的大衣幫忙掛好，他好久沒在晚餐時分看見男人踏進家門。  
距離魔國會大陣仗押送人犯卻在各國魔法界重要人士面前鬧出笑話至今，已過去了兩個星期。  
「吃晚餐了嗎？」葛雷夫隨口問，他瞥了眼男孩放在桌面的書，竟是魔法學校高年級用書，「魁登斯，你不用強迫自己。」葛雷夫蹙眉。  
「我真的讀得懂。」魁登斯委屈地說。  
葛雷夫放緩神情，「是我太小看你。」男人拍他的肩，但葛雷夫心中清楚魁登斯為何緊逼著自己。  
「吃飯吧，今天我教你最後一堂課。」葛雷夫用飯時，一直沒將視線從他的男孩身上挪開，看得魁登斯不好意思地低頭。  
「先生？」魁登斯躲開目光後低聲詢問，他的先生不太對勁。  
「我已經找到英國的接頭人，下星期送你出去。」葛雷夫說得雲淡風輕，但聽在魁登斯耳中猶如震撼彈。  
「這麼快？紅紅說超勞巫測的考試在六月。」恐慌與焦躁寫在魁登斯臉上，嘴中的食物頓時失去滋味，他以為自己能待在五月，現在剛到二月中旬。  
「宜早不宜遲，各國都將加強警戒。」葛雷夫就事論事地說，就如魔國會近日所為，再讓人混進來第三次，魔國會在整個國際都會抬不起頭。  
魁登斯味同嚼蠟地吃完晚餐，就連紅紅特地為他準備的泡芙都無法改善他的心情，男孩滿腦子都是未知的將來。  
在騰出手教導他之前，葛雷夫先要到書房解決一些來信，魁登斯抱著本書坐在男人腳邊翻看，像隻黏人的寵物。  
貓頭鷹窣窣拍翅飛離，葛雷夫的手指插進男孩的頭髮間揉梳，「魁登斯，站到前面去。」  
原本半瞇眼享受撫摸的魁登斯抓住皮椅扶手站起，隨同葛雷夫走到書桌前的空曠處。  
「不是每個人都能練成護法咒跟鎖心術，我希望你能成功。」葛雷夫沒提到少有人挑戰無杖施展護法咒，這是最為強大的防禦魔法之一，即使葛雷夫初學時亦是使用魔杖。  
沒必要增加魁登斯的壓力，不是嗎？葛雷夫想知道男孩在不知情的狀況下能做到哪種程度。  
「我們先從護法咒開始，觀察我的手勢。」葛雷夫的指尖朝前上，手掌劃了個圈，「找到你最愉快的記憶，專注地想它，念出咒語『疾疾，護法現身』。」  
葛雷夫的指尖逸出銀白色的霧，逐漸幻化成一頭半透明的鷹馬，這隻鷹頭馬身的美麗生物揚蹄走到他們身旁。  
魁登斯曾在書上讀到過鷹馬，這是種驕傲的奇獸，人類接近時必須直視鷹馬的雙眼，在牠們面前鞠躬得到同意後才能趨近與騎乘，否則將遭到攻擊，而鷹馬的殺傷力並不弱。  
「護法能驅走催狂魔與吸魂衣。」葛雷夫收回自己的護法。  
魁登斯悵然若失地看著鷹馬原先停駐之處，他還來不及與這頭鷹馬接觸，護法通常是與巫師最親和的動物形象，鷹馬便是男人內心的具體形象。  
許多巫師一輩子都用不著發出半個護法咒，能否召喚護法並無影響，雖然戰爭在目前看來僅是許多可能之未來當中的一種，但葛雷夫認為有備無患，再說英國的阿茲卡班監獄都能用催狂魔當守衛，誰曉得男孩是否會無意間碰見遊蕩的催狂魔。  
「有本書講過它們。」魁登斯仍然記得他讀到時的惶恐害怕，以為這便是自己的將來，「他們的描述跟黯黑怨靈很像。」  
挑眉看向男孩，魁登斯再度刷新葛雷夫對他閱讀範圍的認知，這類黑暗生物僅在偏門書籍中提到隻字片語，當然這亦須歸功於自家書櫃的豐富收藏。  
「曾經有巫師猜測催狂魔是殺死怨主的黯黑怨靈結合吸魂衣而形成，這種說法沒有得到證實。」葛雷夫撫過男孩的頸項，「不要去想這些，召喚護法需要最愉快的記憶。」  
「好的，先生。」魁登斯抿緊唇，他回想自己殺死養母的瞬間。  
是的，魁登斯雖恥於承認，然而殺掉巴波太太的時候，男孩被陰暗的狂喜所壟罩，這一刻他終於能瘋狂地掙扎逃跑、逃離陰魂不散的瑪莉˙盧˙巴波。  
而雀斯蒂的連帶死亡則是意外，但魁登斯想自己大概早已怨恨少女許久，她總是助紂為虐，想盡辦法把任何可能降臨於己的噩運轉嫁至魁登斯，卻又冷漠以對男孩的苦痛。  
「疾疾，護法現身。」魁登斯轉動手腕，面前空無一物，只有尷尬的平靜。  
葛雷夫上前握住男孩的手腕，「再做一次。」魁登斯再次念動咒語，男人確認了他的魔力流動並無問題，但是護法仍然沒有出現，只有不成形的霧氣轉瞬飄散。  
「找一段更強的記憶。」葛雷夫命令道，放開男孩的手。  
猶豫半晌之後，魁登斯選擇了男人同意留下他的那刻，與先前的選擇不同，這一瞬間充滿著幸福感，那是美好得不真實的一天。  
「疾疾，護法現身。」魁登斯的指尖斷斷續續地飄出銀白色的霧，一隻獅尾貓從中落地，男孩欣喜又憂愁地望向自己的護法，「它看起來不太厲害。」  
獅尾貓是魔法界的一種寵物，聰明、非群居，能夠敏銳地判斷出惡人，一旦認主後，通常對主人多有助益。  
「護法的能力不在表面。」葛雷夫讚許地注視他，「很少巫師第一天就能召喚護法。」而有些人終其一生都不能。  
魁登斯高興地笑，驅散自己的護法，葛雷夫狀似無意地問，「你用了哪段記憶？」  
「您答應收留我的那一天。」魁登斯難為情地垂眸。  
男人笑開了，「以後會有更多比這還好的回憶產生。」葛雷夫親吻男孩的唇，「現在我要你想像自己正在守護最深的秘密，一旦暴露就代表著你的死亡。」  
魁登斯對此經驗豐富，他經常需要隱藏自我，否則輕則毒打，重則身亡，但是男孩在學習鎖心術時，仍然遇到困難。  
男人先前教過他用屏障咒阻擋魔咒，魁登斯在這方面做得很好，但是並非所有破心咒都是明目張膽地朝人的臉丟去，鎖心術將在腦海中建立防禦，不讓人輕易窺見。  
「你沒試著豎立屏障！」葛雷夫責道，「進入你的內心比開門還容易。」  
被破心咒擊中的魁登斯向後坐倒，縮起膝蓋抱住自己的雙腳，剛才男孩與葛雷夫都看見那段在魁登斯豎起心防時警惕他的記憶，那是巴波太太無情的皮帶鞭罰。  
站在正對面的葛雷夫走近男孩，魁登斯轉而抓住他的一隻腿，平息自己的顫抖。「現在你想像如果無法保守秘密，死的人將會是我。」葛雷夫嗓音低沉地說。  
男孩震驚地抬頭望葛雷夫，這個假設令魁登斯膽顫心驚，在男人走回對面時，他站起來凝視葛雷夫，嚴陣以待。  
「這種事情不能發生。」魁登斯固執地說。  
「那就看你的了，魁登斯。」葛雷夫的破心咒發得快狠準，但這次在男孩腦海中碰到抵抗，他欣慰地再扔出一個又一個咒語，直到打破魁登斯的防禦。  
「我失敗了，先生。」魁登斯劇烈地喘息，適才那輪攻擊使他出了整後背的冷汗，勉強沒有倒下的男孩幾乎要哭，他怎麼能讓先生遭遇生命危險。  
「你已經找對了方向，只差練習而已。」葛雷夫走過來環抱被自己的死亡想像嚇壞的男孩，「去沖個澡。」他拍撫男孩的背脊。  
將男孩推進浴室，葛雷夫抽空寫信給紐特，約定在美國時間下星期四早上八點將魁登斯送到英國。  
將信交給貓頭鷹時，葛雷夫猶豫了一瞬，把男孩永遠藏在地窖中的念頭在他心中滋生一秒便被其澆熄，最後他從領口拆下一隻蠍子領針連同信交給貓頭鷹。

紐特的回信在兩日後抵達美國，沒有更動男人要求的時間，隨信附上已成為港口鑰的領針。葛雷夫展信閱過之後，盡可能地把所有閒暇時間留給男孩。  
魁登斯的鎖心術練得相當順遂，僅就幾日的練習，他在腦海中建立了一套異於常人的鎖心屏障。  
葛雷夫與多數的鎖心者相同，在大腦裡築起城牆般的防護，然而魁登斯並非如此，他的鎖心術類似於一套巡邏防禦系統，由屏障咒變形而來的咒語在腦海中來回巡視，偵測到入侵者即出擊。  
由於這個緣故，葛雷夫曾以為男孩無法練就鎖心術，因為魁登斯腦中的防禦咒語總在男人入侵時退開，某日發現真相時，葛雷夫在床上掐著男孩的陽具底部，直到最後才讓魁登斯釋放。  
「我不想離開您這麼久。」因快感而茫茫然的魁登斯囈語。  
「希望你始終這麼覺得。」葛雷夫擰他的左乳頭，男孩細聲尖叫，陰莖又湧出一股白濁液體。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

時間魔法屬於禁咒範疇，魁登斯無緣接觸亦無法掌握，所以無論他怎麼希望時間走慢一點，葛雷夫所定之出發日期轉眼間就是明日。  
今夜他們拋開其他的事情，葛雷夫將男孩帶上床，陰莖輕柔緩慢地捅進抽出。  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯難耐地扭腰，這般溫存令他慾壑難填，面對面躺在男人身上，他抓緊男人的背，「請您快點。」  
「不，我的男孩。」葛雷夫舔過他的喉結，繼續在魁登斯身上點火。  
魁登斯的雙腿勾在男人的腰上，把自己往葛雷夫的方向送得更近，「我受不了。」  
兩人的呼吸益發沉渾，葛雷夫慢條斯理地操幹男孩，「叫我的名字。」男人要求道，即使他同樣慾火焚身。  
「波西瓦？」魁登斯疑惑地喊。  
「嗯哼。」葛雷夫不甚滿意。  
「波西瓦。」魁登斯再喊一聲，葛雷夫終於加快速度，他為之發出暢快的呻吟。  
男孩的後穴在葛雷夫挺進時放鬆，又在抽離時挽留般收緊，魁登斯的叫聲被男人以吻緘封，葛雷夫牽著他的一隻手伸向魁登斯的陽具，共同握住男孩的東西套弄。  
像是無法再將此刻延續得更長，葛雷夫開始大力抽插，把自己與魁登斯送上巔峰，綿長的性事使得兩人都在片刻後才重新掌握自己的大腦。  
壓在男孩身上的葛雷夫翻身躺下，魁登斯在他的陰莖撤出時，下意識地夾縮後穴，換來自己的呻吟。  
「明天你就得走了。」葛雷夫煞風景地說。  
不想面對現實的魁登斯把頭埋在他的胸膛，悶聲說：「只要您不想，我就待在這裡。」  
「你得自己做決定。」葛雷夫拍了下油嘴滑舌的男孩臀部，伸手召喚自己的魔杖，「這是我的魔杖，你會在英國得到獨屬於你的那隻。」男人將魔杖遞給魁登斯。  
黑檀木製，十四吋長，鑲嵌珠珠母，蕊心是貓豹毛髮，出自約漢斯•航克之手，男人不曾忘記自己的魔杖構造，即使葛雷夫再精通無杖魔法，他依然鍾愛自己的魔杖。  
「可是您說過美國所有魔杖都必須註冊。」魁登斯愛不釋手地撫摸魔杖。  
「的確，但英國不是這樣。」葛雷夫拍撫男孩顫抖的背。  
不再妄圖擁有魔杖的魁登斯滴下喜悅的眼淚，魔杖對他來說如同被魔法界接納的象徵。  
「所以別再說你不想去，否則我真的會留下你。」葛雷夫輕笑著假意威脅。  
「您比魔杖重要。」魁登斯發自內心地說，把男人的魔杖放在床頭櫃。  
葛雷夫止不住地悶笑，偶爾他會覺得男孩講起甜言蜜語十分了得，但他知道魁登斯僅是講出自己的想法，因此這些話語顯得更加彌足珍貴。  
背靠床頭坐起來，葛雷夫抓著男孩肩膀凝視魁登斯，歡欣情緒逐漸退去，他的神情變得正經。  
「聽著，魁登斯。」葛雷夫的語氣轉為嚴肅，「魔法界的將來不會平靜，葛林戴華德想把所有非魔法人口打為奴隸，為了達到他所謂的『更偉大的利益』，他會繼續吸納信徒，伺機奪取各國魔法政權。  
在將來的某一天，他可能會掀起戰爭，意圖將整個世界納入他的版圖，到時候不認同他的巫師別無選擇，只能戰火擴大到莫魔世界之前打敗他，否則無論成敗，魔法界都將陷入泥沼。」  
相較於歐洲，北美洲的莫魔政策雖然封閉，但他們卻比歐洲巫師更了解非魔法人群，這不只是因為當年跟隨莫魔的船隻來到新大陸時，大量的巫師嫁娶莫魔，所以美國巫師多為混血，直到幾次嚴重衝突後施行了拉帕波法律方演變成壁壘分明的現今，還因為在這之後，魔國會從未忘記監控莫魔的動向。  
非魔法人群掌握的科技所能帶來的殺傷力絕不低於魔法，而且莫魔的人口數遠大於巫師，葛林戴華德的理想只能帶來一時榮景，當莫魔反應過來後，所有巫師都將萬劫不復。  
「我會在那之前回到您的身邊。」魁登斯幾乎要當場立誓。  
「我想說的是，這不一定是你的戰爭。」葛雷夫撫摸男孩的臉頰，「魔法世界從未給予你甚麼，沒有理由要你為之付出。」  
「它為我帶來了您。」魁登斯沉沉地說，「這足以讓我為它奮戰。」  
葛雷夫覺得要是他再繼續聽魁登斯表衷情，心腸將軟得無以復加，男人明智地不再試圖說服魁登斯，葛雷夫見識過戰爭，他知道如何在戰爭中存活或取勝，若是男孩選擇與他並肩作戰，他們會讓對面的敵人聞風喪膽。

隔日早上，他們睜開雙眼，如同平常的清晨那般在起居室用早餐，彷彿即將到來的分別並不存在，然而那一刻仍會來臨。  
「這是港口鑰，你見過紐特˙斯卡曼德，我相信你會認出他。」衣裝齊全準備去魔國會的葛雷夫說，難明的情緒在他心口流竄。  
「這是您最喜歡的領針。」看著落在掌心的蠍子，魁登斯越發難捨，男人今日改別一對銀蛇領針。  
「如果你不帶它回來，我就不需要它們了。」葛雷夫唇角微揚，他有兩對蠍子領針，一對在葛林戴華德使用過後遭他焚毀，這是僅存的另外一對。  
魁登斯拿著領針，另隻手拎著施有無形伸展咒用來裝家當的手提包，遲遲未催動港口鑰，噙著淚望向男人。  
「快走。」葛雷夫沒有觀看他的離去，他率先打開家門離開，如平時那樣上班。  
在看不見男人的身影後，魁登斯收起淚眼，心一橫催動港口鑰。

魁登斯在一陣天旋地轉後踉蹌站在陌生街道上，身穿孔雀藍大衣的高瘦巫師早已等在此處神遊太虛，魁登斯的忽然出現嚇了他一跳。  
「魁登斯？」紐特沒有貿然靠近，似乎採取了面對野生動物的原則。  
「您好，斯卡曼德先生。」魁登斯同樣未輕舉妄動，雖然他已認出來人。  
兩個不擅交際的人相顧無言，沉默讓情況越發尷尬，為了打破僵局，紐特善意地微笑，「葛雷夫先生應該向你說明過了，這裡是斜角巷。」  
「有的，紐特先生。」魁登斯走近他，「葛雷夫先生讓我在英國聽您的話。」  
「對我說話不用這麼客氣。」敬語讓紐特覺得彆扭，「走這裡，我們先去古靈閣換錢，然後去買魔杖。」  
聽見魔杖近在咫尺，魁登斯的雙眼亮了起來，他跟上紐特的腳步轉到大路，踏出英國旅程的第一步。  
『我會回去的，葛雷夫先生。』魁登斯在心中對遙遠的葛雷夫喊話，朝佇立在顯眼處的古靈閣走去，壓低帽沿的身影消失在長袍與長袍之間。

TBC


	17. 尾聲

尾聲

那日葛雷夫披星戴月地回到家中，打開家門時空虛比任何他曾中過的惡咒更迅猛地襲上，男人關門後不習慣地四顧。  
「紅紅。」葛雷夫張口欲喚魁登斯，但他想起男孩如今遠在大洋另一端，改而叫家庭小精靈。  
「紅紅在，波西瓦主人。」紅紅從廚房走過來，「您該吃點東西。」  
唇色因錯過晚餐而微微泛白，葛雷夫未理會胃袋的抗議，「魁登斯用了港口鑰？」他問。  
「魁登斯使用了。」紅紅給走到飯廳安坐的主人端來一碗熱湯，「麗娜主人請您有空多回老宅。」  
消息靈通的母親見縫插針地交代紅紅轉達訊息，擔心兒子與戀人驟然分離後的情緒。  
但是這句話聽在他的耳中尚有另一個含意，「整個家族還有人不知道嗎？」葛雷夫的惆悵情緒被強硬地掃開。  
「麗娜主人保證他們只知道您多出個養子。」紅紅說，「沒人知道是魁登斯。」  
那就是大家都知道他交往了一個年輕人，消息傳遞速度比他想得還迅速，葛雷夫自暴自棄地想，在葛雷夫家族中保守秘密仍然艱難，他將宵夜與這個消息一同消化。

僅僅是少了一人，不過是恢復過往時日，葛雷夫卻覺得房屋異常空蕩。在公務貓頭鷹騷擾他時，男人尚且未覺屋內之寧靜，然而當夜幕深垂時，他坐在起居室中拿著本書遲遲看不進去，方察覺自己早已習慣男孩的陪伴。  
此時壁爐亮起，忒修斯從英國那端要求他連通呼嚕網，葛雷夫比以往更快地施法接通，「忒修斯，我以為你們都忙得沒空喘息了。」  
「這件事牽扯到紐特跟你，無論如何我都得擠出時間。」忒修斯語氣鄭重。  
「魁登斯出事了？」該死的，他才離開不到一天，葛雷夫暗咒，甚至打算立即趕至英國。  
「噢，他好得很，紐特正在帶他參觀那只皮箱。」惡作劇得逞的忒修斯開懷地笑，「你竟然把人交給紐特？我不才是你的朋友嗎？」  
忒修斯與葛雷夫在本質上同數一類，他們喜歡掌控局勢，為此願意背負隨之而來的責任；他們佔有慾強，在乎自己的領地與劃歸於內之人事物；他們骨子裡對無關緊要之人的冷漠，常被解讀為冷血無情，只是葛雷夫用拒人於外的高深莫測包裹自己，而忒修斯中意較為親切的偽裝，讓下屬不經意地更擁護他。  
紐特˙斯卡曼德無疑地處在忒修斯的看顧下，所以當他身邊突然出現一名陌生人時，英國正氣師立刻查清來龍去脈，接通呼嚕網朝葛雷夫抱怨。  
意識到自己遭好友消遣，「得了吧，我知道你的德行。」沒好氣的葛雷夫坐回壁爐旁的沙發椅。  
「我一定會好好幫助他啊。」忒修斯理所當然地說。  
「嗯哼，然後花招百出地留下他為英國魔法界效力。」葛雷夫假笑。  
「誰不想要強大的戰力呢？」忒修斯聳肩，「現在我還是可以這麼做。」  
「在你弟弟面前，你也只敢秀些花言巧語了。」葛雷夫輕嗤嘲笑，漂亮話如今已難打動他的男孩。  
完全被看穿的忒修斯不高興地哼哼，紐特既然將魁登斯放到自己眼皮下照顧，他確實只剩一些明晃晃的花招能使。  
「我們能給他更好的待遇。」忒修斯嘴硬地說，只換來好友自負的微笑。  
這場對話到後來填滿著無意義的拌嘴，葛雷夫永遠不會向忒修斯承認，但是他感謝這個適時的通訊讓屋內的聲音不止於他一人。

今夜躺到床上時，葛雷夫面臨另一個煎熬，他從未想過獨眠會是一件難熬之事，要是現在的他回到一年前告訴當時的自己，那個他大概僅會一笑而過。  
不過很快地葛雷夫沒多少時間沉浸在私人情緒中，暗地裡傳來的歐洲消息越加不樂觀，他逐漸忙得倒頭就睡，抓緊支離破碎的空檔補足睡眠再繼續主持大局，魔法安全部長的凝重神情使得所有正氣師繃緊神經。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

時間能夠撫平許多事，半年之後的葛雷夫重新習慣孤枕獨眠，正氣師們也不再緊張得好似下個瞬間魔法社會就將曝光在非魔法人群眼前。  
魁登斯經常藉由紐特的名義寄信給他，書寫自己的生活瑣事，葛雷夫不忙時亦會回信，通常一封回信便會換來好幾封信。  
然而男人幾乎沒主動聯絡過魁登斯，葛雷夫想把這個決定交到男孩手中，魔法界的未來動盪不平，而魁登斯大可以在獲得新身分之後隱姓埋名躲過這場風暴，葛雷夫卻不同，於公於私他都身在其中。  
依信中所言，魁登斯已經完成超勞巫測，註冊成為具有成年實力的巫師，葛雷夫亦在接信後辦妥了收養手續，直到此時男孩在字裡行間仍透露屬意歸來，但卻忽然斷了訊息，葛雷夫不免擔心，只是他依舊不想干涉魁登斯。  
將亂成麻花的情緒丟進心靈深處，葛雷夫的案頭堆積著許多公文，歐洲的情況還是稱不上好轉，維持著一種微妙的平衡狀態，無人能知這將會在何時打破，或許是明天，亦可能是十多年後。

盛夏使人心情煩躁，幸好魔國會長年設有大氣咒調節天氣，所有職員都能在適宜的環境中辦公。  
當風塵僕僕的魁登斯進到魔國會大樓時，宜人沁涼迎面而來，他舒服地瞇起眼微笑，深青色大衣掛在彎起的手臂，神態自若地走到電梯。  
「魔法安全部。」他對掌管電梯的妖精說。  
「抱歉，你是哪位？」妖精懷疑地打量，不是隨便哪個人就能自由進出安全部。  
「我叫魁登斯˙葛雷夫。」魁登斯禮貌而疏離地笑，「需要出示身分證件嗎？」  
與另外一位葛雷夫相似的笑容打消妖精的疑慮，「不用。」妖精粗聲粗氣地說，按下電梯按鈕。  
到達魔法安全部所屬樓層後，魁登斯逕自朝內走，與他擦身而過的正氣師疑惑地瞥視，暗自思量又是哪個家族的人空降到他們單位，魁登斯便是如此來到部長辦公室門前方。  
「你跟部長有約嗎？」安全部的辦公室秘書在他的手碰觸到門把前疑惑地問。  
「不好意思，我不知道要預約。」魁登斯歉意地說，「我是他的養子。」  
「噢！」秘書小姐驚愕地說，「您請自便。」  
魁登斯的打扮太具說服力，幾近復刻男人的穿著風格，兼之相同的髮色與眸色，無人不信這是一名葛雷夫。  
改而用手杖敲響辦公室的門，魁登斯在聽見裡面傳來『請進』的聲音後推門走進。  
「文件放下就離開。」葛雷夫以為又是來送文件的職員，頭也沒回地盯著辦公室中與外間類似卻小了些的地圖，上頭有一處密布著藍點。  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯的聲音甫響起，男人倏地回頭。  
「魁登斯，你回來了？」葛雷夫擺手關上男孩未關的門，阻擋探頭探腦的下屬。  
「抱歉，先生。」魁登斯把手上的外套隨意掛在旁邊的椅背，「紐特臨時遇到一條難產的野生母龍，我只好留下協助紐特照料一些他沒空照顧的奇獸。」他走過去抱住男人，遲遲不肯放手。  
「已經喊紐特了？」葛雷夫想自己嫉妒了，男孩沒喊過幾次自己的名字。  
「嗯，波西瓦。」聽出男人的話音，魁登斯喊道，不知為何他在稱其名字時心中總感羞赧。  
「有那麼些時候，我以為你不回來了。」葛雷夫從理智上能夠理解這樣的決定，若男孩決意回到他身邊，要面對的是魔法界岌岌可危的未來，而他尚有一條輕鬆的道路。  
「您給了我您的姓氏，還有您的領針。」魁登斯深感男人的狡猾，「我怎麼可能不回來。」給他離開的選項，卻留下許多牽掛。  
「你以後別想離開了。」葛雷夫輕撫男孩的頭髮，感受魁登斯的鼻息噴在他的頸間。  
「我一輩子屬於您。」魁登斯安靜地享受男人的懷抱片刻才退出，拿出手杖旋開杖首，「這是我的魔杖！」男孩語氣中微帶炫耀，魔杖粗的那端扣在手杖的杖首中。  
「你不滿意它的外型？」葛雷夫接過魔杖細瞧，其長相並非不堪入目，但男孩卻藏在手杖中。  
「不是。」魁登斯微笑著靠在他肩膀，「我想要隨身攜帶您的手杖。」  
輕嚐男孩久違的唇瓣，葛雷夫把魔杖插回手杖中，「乖男孩。」乖得讓葛雷夫想把魁登斯按在辦公桌上進入他。  
魁登斯的唇追了過去欲索求更多，「不准誘惑我。」葛雷夫艱難地推開他。  
這日男孩與葛雷夫同待在辦公室中，無視找藉口進進出出的正氣師們目光，魁登斯一直待到傍晚與男人相伴離開，葛雷夫能預料明日流言將會甚囂塵上，然而無人膽敢任其傳進他的耳目。

自此之後，魁登斯正式成為葛雷夫家族的一員，並在完成正氣師考核後，進到魔法安全部就職。  
他們過從甚密的舉動與單身之身份令流言經久不息，起初魁登斯表達過他的在意。  
「有人說您拿公家資源養小情人。」魁登斯躺在他們的床上，用臉頰磨蹭男人的手臂。  
「如果你在意的話，我們可以在上班時保持距離。」葛雷夫難免擔心魁登斯遇到職場交際困境，即使男孩的成績好得驚人，仍有閒言碎語認為魁登斯藉助家族勢力謀求職位。  
「不要，先生。」魁登斯求饒，這根本是變相的懲罰，「我擔心的是您的名聲。」  
「傻男孩。」葛雷夫吻他的腦袋，「當你變得更強大之後，再沒人敢當你的面胡說八道。」  
魁登斯秉持男人的教誨，在接下來的外勤任務中屢屢建功，隨著他的聲名日噪，再無人敢於當面嘲弄，而他從不現身的魔杖成為新的談資，替他增添一縷神秘色彩。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

隨著時序推移，洶湧的暗潮逐漸浮上檯面，葛林戴華德益發高調，彰顯其勢力的擴張，巫師至上主義在美國雖然不受歡迎，但也非全無信仰者，正氣師們的工作益加繁重。  
十多年後，戰火在歐洲點燃，迅猛地延燒至各地。葛林戴華德控制了幾個國家的魔法政權後宣戰，而反對他的巫師們集結在其他國家，盡其所能阻擋黑巫師入侵非魔法世界，然而莫魔世界亦非歌舞昇平，第二次世界大戰如漩渦般把所有人都捲進其中。  
「終於到了這一步。」彼時已是國際巫師聯盟議長的皮奎里才剛慷慨激昂地宣布參戰，代表所有人表達對葛林戴華德勢力之譴責，然後坐到升遷至魔國會主席的老夥計身旁沉重地說。  
「意料之中，我們也不是完全沒準備。」葛雷夫的目光冰冷堅決，他們的戰力亦非孱弱，而且一旦開戰後，正氣師將能使用更多魔咒，包含合稱三不赦咒的蠻橫咒、酷刑咒與索命咒。  
「有主席先生的帶領，我們不會輸掉這場戰爭。」姿態挺拔的魁登斯一本正經地應和，男人聞言忍不住微笑輕拍如今已是魔法安全部長的青年肩膀。  
這些年來，魁登斯霧化了衣裝下的部分軀體偽裝成一條由他手中發出的黑色長鞭，掃中敵人便能使其暫時失去魔法或重傷，曾經有人密報他使用黑魔法，魁登斯因此受到調查，最終以特殊天賦作結。  
在這之後，只要魁登斯出現在交火現場放出黑色長鞭，周圍就會立刻空出一大圈，連敵人皆不敢輕易接近，無人再敢小覷這個靦腆禮貌的青年，功績剽悍的他順理成章地在葛雷夫榮升主席後接任安全部長。

在往後的戰場上，葛雷夫與魁登斯聯手創造的戰績寫下家族史上的又一個傳奇，而無論未來局勢如何變幻，他們亦將相偕行過餘下的人生。

完


End file.
